Conociendo el Futuro Pokeshipping(ComediaEcchiRomance)
by ScarSteban
Summary: Ash y Misty al fin están casados y tienen una hija: Mikuru. La nueva heroina esta enamorada de su padre, si asi es, esta enamorada de Ash. Ante este amor prohibido el destino interviene otorgándole a Mikuru su propio Ash.
1. Capitulo 1: Conociendo al Enemigo

Saludos a quienes sean admiradores del pokeshipping y también saludos a quienes prefieran otros shippings, no discrimino, bueno esta es mi primera historia, por eso algunas aclaraciones.

Numero 1: Algunos personajes los tome de este fic que me gusto mucho - /temas/una-lucha-por-ser-ketchum-comedia-harem-ecchi.10956/

Numero 2: Se que no soy original y los derechos de autor me aplastaran, pero esta historia tiene lugar en otra dimensión en el que sucederán aventuras diferentes, así que creo no habra problemas ¿no?...

Capitulo 1: Conociendo al enemigo

Dentro de una dimensión alterna, en las profundidades mismas del mundo distorsión, se lleva a cabo una lucha sin cuartel entre tres grandes Pokemon Misticos. Igualados en poder y fuerza, cada uno trataba de derrotar a los otros dos. Dialgia gobernante del tiempo, Palkia gobernante del espacio, y Giratina gobernante del mundo Distorsión, se enfrentan nuevamente en su eterna pelea.

Pero esta pelea es diferente, ya que Dialgia tiene otros enemigos de quienes preocuparse. Enemigos que solo buscan poder, el poder de controlar el Tiempo: Humanos.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 2-Señor el escuadrón 1 reporta un impacto directo sobre Dialgia, sin embargo aun opone resistencia, las bajas en los pokemon son mínimas.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 1-Señor los escuadrone reportan graves daños, casi todos los pokemon fueron derrotados.

Comandante-No importa, que todos los escuadrones mantengan su posición, usen todos los pokemon que les queden.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 1-Si señor.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 2-Si señor.

Comandante-Profesor espero que hayamos logrado algo, si nos quedamos más tiempo nosotros también seremos destruidos.

ProfesorX-No se preocupe comandante, todo sale de acuerdo al plan- mirando una consola con varias formulas y números-, nuestros rayos de vacio lograron modificar la estructura temporal del mismísimo señor del tiempo. Ahora solo un disparo mas y podremos abrir un portal estable hacia el pasado. Claro que eso significa que destruiremos nuestro maravilloso espécimen.

Celebi-Celebiiii…- Celebi se encuentra atrapado dentro de una capsula refractante temporal que le impide usar sus poderes.

Comandante-Me parece una lástima que hagamos eso.

ProfesorX-¿Acaso se encariño con el espécimen Comandante?.

Comandante-No es eso, solo no me gusta perder una pieza de mi colección.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 1-Señor, Dialgia se dirige a nuestra ubicación, los intentos de detenerlo son inútiles.

Comandante-Esto es malo- mirando a Celebi-, deben haberse comunicado de alguna manera. Preparen el rayo para dispararlo inmediatamente.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 3-Pero Señor, el rayo aun se encuentra al 60% de capacidad.

Comandate-Le di una orden.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 3-Si Señor.

ProfesorX-Comandante si disparamos ahora no lograremos las coordenadas necesarias para cumplir nuestra misión.

Comandante-Eso no importa, lo importante es llegar a esa época. Profesor cual es el margen de error de nuestro destino.

ProfesorX-Veamos- calculando en su consola- aproximadamente entr años después de nuestro destino final. Es un parámetro aceptable para la misión.

Comandante-Pero. Ahhh…-golpeando la consola delante suyo- Maldita sea, no conocemos el paradero de Lugia en ese tiempo.

¿?-Eso no tiene importancia- todos los miembros del Equipo Rocket sorprendidos giran la cabeza en dirección a aquella hermosa voz femenina. Una joven entrenadora hace su aparición, de cabello color naranja suelto hasta los hombros; vestida con un top celeste de bordes negros, shorts cortos de mezclilla, camisa larga amarilla de mangas cortas anudada en su cintura, y tenis deportivos blancos con líneas azules; con un Pikachu sobre su hombro y determinación irradiando de sus ojos color caramelo.-, porque todos ustedes se quedan aquí.

Comandante- Tú…- mirando a Celebi-, disparen el rayo- dirigiéndose a sus soldados- ¡AHORA!

¿?-Ururu usa electro bola…

Ururu-Pikaaa…- concentrando energía en su cola con forma de corazón y luego saltando.

Comandante-No rescataras a Celebi, Metagross- sacando a Metagross de su pokebola- ¡cubre mi preciada pieza de colección con tu vida!- viendo con una sonrisa maniaca a aquella entrenadora pokemon que tantos problemas le había causado.

Metagross-Metagross- cubriéndose para recibir el ataque.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 1-Disparando en 3…

¿?-Mnrrr…- mirando con odio al comandante del Equipo Rocket, cubriéndose del brillo distintivo de la sincronización perfecta con su pokemon, quien tenía aquiel brillo también y cubierta totalmente por rayos que en su espalda parecían formar alas de trueno- ataca a…- apuntando con su mano lejos de Metagross y Celebi- …Dialgia.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 1-2…

Ururu-Pika, pika…- la electrobola creciendo 3 veces de tamaño en un instante- ¡CHU!

Comandante-¿Que?...

Soldado Equipo Rocket 1-1…

A lo lejos se distinguía la figura del dragon del Tiempo que se acercaba rápidamente. El ataque de la entrenadora golpea directamente a Dialgia, haciéndolo retroceder súbitamente y cayendo al suelo por la explosión de rayos que genera la electrobola, revelando el plan de Mikuru para frustrar los planes del Equipo Rocket. Ese mismo instante un rayo de color negro choca con los rayos amarillos y el espacio vacío donde debería haberse encontrado Dialgia, formando una esfera negra, que succiona los rayos junto a trozos de piedra que se desprenden del suelo. Dialgia se incorpora con un rugido atronador mientras la esfera de vacio absorbe rayos negros que salen del mimo Dialgia los cuales recibió de ataques anteriores, concentrando su energía lanza un ataque hacia la esfera provocando una explosión que se pierde en el tiempo. Libre de sus ataduras Dialgia se aleja para continuar su pelea con Palkia y Giratina., terminando así cualquier plan que tuviera el Equipo Rocket.

ProfesorX-¡Nooo!

Comandante-Maldita mocosa plana…- grita con furia. Callándose repentinamente debido al golpe que la entrenadora le propino en el estomago después de recorrer 8 metros en un 0,12 segundos.

¿?-¡Mi nombre es Mikuru!- gritando y con una gran furia en su mirada haciéndola parecer un Gyarados salvaje-, ¡y a quien le dices PLANA!- lanzando un segundo golpe aun más poderoso que el anterior mandando a volar al comandante varios metros- y para que lo sepas apenas tengo 14 años- cubriendo su pecho con vergüenza- aún no me desarrollo por completo- gritándole a un inconsciente comandante.

ProfesorX-Vamos inútiles deténganla.

Metagross-Metaaa…- colocándose detrás de Mikuru y preparándose a atacar con un golpe martillo- grosss…

Los soldados del Equipo Rocket sacan sus pokemon de las pokebolas para atacar también a la entrenadora.

Mikuru-¡Trueno!-grita sin inmutarse apuntado al cielo y, como si ella misma los convocara, poderosos truenos caen sobre cada uno de sus enemigos humanos y pokemon por igual noqueándolos al instante.

Ururu-Pika.- cae sonriendo, como si flotara, sobre el hombro de su compañera.

Mikuru-Buen trabajo Ururu- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y desaparecía el brillo en ambas.

Celebi-Celiii, Celibi.

Mikuru-¡Ahora voy a rescatarte Celebi!- dirigiéndose hacia la prisión del pokemon y pisando sin remordimientos al comandante en la cara.- Veamos si el dispositivo del Profesor Oak realmente funciona.- tras colocar un aparato de color verde sobre el cristal de la prisión, esta comenzó a desaparecer liberando así a Celebi.

Celebi-Biii, biii, celiii- volando hacia la entrenadora.

Mikuru-Celebi me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, perdona la tardanza amigo.- dijo abrazando a Celebi y con lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales habían vuelto a ser dulces y gentiles.

Ururu-Pikachu.

Celebi-Celebii- con una enorme sonrisa y al fin sintiéndose a salvo.

Mientras tanto el resto de los integrantes del Equipo Rocket, al no tener información de su comandante, regresaban a la base para reagruparse. Al menos 3 docenas de soldados se dirigían hacia la ubicación de la entrenadora desde todas direcciones. Mikuru aún se encontraba distraída por la alegría de reencontrarse con su amigo y no se percataba del peligro.

Ururu-Pikapi…Pikachu pikapika- llamando la atención de su entrenadora.

Mikuru-¿Qué sucede Ururu?

Celebi-¿Bii?-

La pokemon eléctrica movía las orejas de manera preocupante. Mikuru al darse cuenta escucho los pasos que anunciaban la inminente llegada de los miembros restantes del Equipo Rocket. Tanto ella como su pokemon se encontraban físicamente debilitadas por la sincronización, busco rápidamente algún lugar para esconderse, pero era inútil se encontraba totalmente al descubierto.

Celebi-Cele…-tratando de usar sus poderes temporales, pero aun se encontraba muy débil- bi.

Mikuru-Tranquilo Celebi no dejare que te capturen de nuevo- dijo tratando de controlar sus nervios buscando alguna salida, tomo a Ururu y la abrazo junto a Celebi.

Ururu-Pi…

Celebi-Bi…

Mikuru-Tranquilos yo los pro...mmph.

Sin aviso un par de brazos sorprendieron a la entrenadora por la espalda, uno agarrándola por la cintura y otro tapándole la boca, se encontraba totalmente indefensa.

Ururu-¿Pika?

Celebi-¿Celi?

Mikuru-Mmmm….mmm- veía como colocaban una especie de sabana con el emblema del Equipo Rocket sobre ella y los pokemon.

El miedo se apodero completamente de Mikuru quien trataba de gritar por ayuda, de liberarse, pero era inútil. Pensó en su madre la invencible Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, pensó en su padre el gran Maestro pokemon, en su mente veía sus rostros sonrientes mientras era arrastrada hacia un lugar desconocido.

En ese momento Mikuru deseaba escuchar las voces de sus padres más que nada, que la felicitaran, que la regañaran, incluso aceptaría escuchar los gemidos de ambos mientras se daban placer mutuamente. No le importaba mientras pudiera oírlos, no le importaba que su madre cogiera a su padre, mientras ella solo se contentaba con espiarlos.

Con un impulso de energía por la furia Mikuru reanudo los intentos de soltarse de aquel agarre mientras trataba de llamar a su padre.

Su padre Ash Ketchum.

¿?-No hagas ruido, solo espera un poco más…

Mikuru-¡MMMmm…mmm…!mmmmMM!- estallando una gran furia en su interior al notar que quien le hablaba era un muchacho, un muchacho la sometía de aquella forma aprovechándose de que sostenía dos pokemon agotados en sus brazos.- ¡MMMMMMM!- No lo permitiría, nadie más que su padre podía sujetarla de aquella forma tan embarazosa.- mmmmmmmm- Noto la respiración del muchacho sobre su cuello y, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda y se sonrojaba fuertemente, notaba el miembro de este presionando contra su trasero, sintiendo como crecía con cada forcejeo.

Ururu-¡Pikapi!

Celebi-¡Celebi!

Mikuru-….- recordando la situación en la que se encontraba vio a ambos pokemon a los ojos, para su sorpresa se encontraban tranquilos aunque algo nerviosos. Ururu y Celebi asintieron indicándole que guardara silencio, confiaban en el parasito que profanaba su cuerpo. Aclarando su mente y apaciguando su furia examino lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aquel malnacido los había cubierto con una sábana blanca transparente y los había llevado hacia un muro de rocas donde podían ser descubiertos fácilmente. Sin embargo ninguno de los miembros del Equipo Rocket parecía ser capaz de verlos.

¿?-Este es algún tipo de aparato de camuflaje que ellos usan- dijo el muchacho al ver que la entrenadora se tranquilizaba y tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pues su corazón latía a mil por hora y la erección que tenía le drenaba toda la sangre del cerebro.- Pero si gritas nos descubrirán, ¿de acuerdo?- sentencio mientras liberaba a la entrenadora de su agarre y se alejaba lo más posible de aquel contacto que lo enloquecía.

Mikuru-Esta bien.- pronuncio con rabia, se sentía enfadada consigo misma porque aquella voz le había transmitido confianza y seguridad. Observo de reojo al próximo interno de cuidados intensivos del Centro Pokemon, era un muchacho de su edad un poco más alto vestido con un jean de mezclilla, polera negra, chaleco azul con cuello blanco, guantes azules sin dedos y una gorra, la cual mantenía sobre su rostro ocultándolo de la vista. A pesar de ello Mikuru pudo notar el fuerte rubor que azotaba el cuello y orejas del muchacho, así como el bulto en los pantalones de este.

Rezando a Arcerus por el alma desdichada de aquel joven difunto ambos pokemon se encontraban en shock por la furia siniestra que expresaba el rostro de la entrenadora.

Ocultos bajo tecnología digital de avanzada ambos jóvenes y pokemon observaron como los miembros del Equipo Rocket llevaban al comandante y al profesor lejos de aquel lugar hacia alguna salida del mundo distorsión. Luego de varios minutos advirtieron que era seguro salir de su escondite, Mikuru salió de la tela de camuflaje colocando a Ururu y Celebi sobre el piso dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Mikuru-Lo logramos estamos a salvo- dijo acariciando a ambos pokemon-, ahora solo debemos llegar a la salida. En cuanto a ti te llevaremos con nosotros…- parándose y volteando para encarar a su víctima, pero no había nadie cerca- ¡MÁS TE VALE SALIR DE AHÍ ANTES DE QUE YO VAYA A BUSCARTE!- gritando tan fuerte que incluso los pokemon místicos voltearon la cabeza en medio de su batalla.

¿?-…..Ahhh- suspirando con resignación, sabía lo que le esperaba no importaba que la hubiese salvado, lo que hizo no tenia nombre ni justificación. Bueno nombre si tenía pero eso no alejaba la culpa que sentía por aprovecharse del momento, recordó como la atraía hacia él con fuerza cada vez que la chica forcejeaba sintiendo el placer del contacto con aquel trasero firme. Sonrojándose fuertemente ante el recuerdo fresco de aquel roce indebido y apenado de su comportamiento decidió afrontar su castigo. Apretando un botón del reloj que había tomado prestado de un miembro del Equipo Rocket toda la tela brillo encogiéndose y se guardo dentro de este.

Mikuru se sorprendió del valor del muchacho, esperaba que saliera huyendo, pero en lugar de eso la enfrentaba directamente. Lastima hubiera disfrutado la cacería, pensó.

Mikuru-Tienes valor chico- dijo con una sonrisa asesina y frotándose los puños- ahora hablemos de lo que paso hace un momento.-comenzando acercarse lentamente hacia el cadáver, mientras Ururu y Celebi se escondían a toda prisa.

¿?- Es-Esto, d-d-dilcupame por favor- rogo juntando las palmas y agachando la cabeza.

Mikuru-Claro que sí, porque no- hablando con evidente sarcasmo- y por cierto, gracias por salvarnos a mí y mis pokemon de este lio.- dijo de forma sincera y agachando un poco la cabeza.

¿?-¿E-En serio me p-perdonas?- pregunto con sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que fuese tan fácil, pero había aprendido que las mujeres son un misterio en cuanto a emociones, y creía que la gratitud de rescatarla superaba al enojo de manosearla.

Grave error.

Mikuru-…¿haaa?...- temblaba de furia, no entendía si este muchacho era tan ingenuo o si creía que se salvaría solo por hacerse el tonto.

¿?-Realmente estoy agradecido- sonriendo y respirando aliviado- lamento como sucedieron las cosas, y por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- comenzando a caminar hacia la entrenadora- Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

Antes de llegar a procesar aquella información Mikuru había saltado hacia ese idiota y de un derechazo en la cara lo mando a volar.

Ash salió despedido varios metros cayendo de espaldas en el suelo sorprendido y aterrorizado, alcanzo a cubrirse la cara con los brazos al tiempo que una sombra se sentaba con fuerza sobre su estomago con los puños en alto. Pero luego de unos segundos los golpes no llegaban. Ash se aventuro a abrir los ojos para ver que sucedía. La entrenadora se detuvo por alguna razón y lo veía con confusión y sorpresa.

Mikuru-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?


	2. Capitulo 2: Enredos

Capitulo 2: Enredos

En las afueras de Pueblo Paleta dentro el Laboratorio del mundialmente famoso Profesor Oak, varias personas se encontraban impacientes esperando alguna noticia de la entrenadora que había sido enviada a salvar el mundo pokemon.

Tracey- ¿Querida puedes dejar de caminar? Me estas mareando.

Daisy- Entonces deja de mirarme- dijo malhumorada, sin dejar de caminar de un lado al otro de la sala.

Tracey- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, solo ver tu hermoso rostro me tranquiliza.- levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a su esposa.

Daisy- N-No comiences ahora- sonrojándose- debemos pensar en cómo traer de regreso a Mikuru, nunca debimos dejarla ir sola.

Tracey- Si lo sé amor,- abrazando a Daisy- pero no podíamos hacer nada además estresándote no ayudas a nadie.

Daysi- ¿Y si la capturaron? ¿Talvez se encuentra herida?

Tracey- Tranquilízate por favor, no pienses de esa forma.

Dasiy- Es que le prometí a Misty que cuidaría de su hija- comenzando a llorar sobre el hombro de Tracey- no me perdonaría si algo le pasara.

Gary se encontraba sentado junto a Serena en un sofá observando como Tracey consolaba a su esposa.

Gary- No te preocupes Daisy, seguro que Mikuru se encuentra bien. Recuerda que su padre es un maldito con suerte, algo de eso se le habrá pegado.

Serena- ¡No digas esas cosas!- bastante molesta mirando con desaprobación a su esposo.

Gary- Lo siento cariño, solo trataba de romper la tensión del momento. Y me parece que defiendes mucho a Ash- algo molesto girando la cabeza lejos de su esposa.

Serena- ¡Ah! No empieces con tus celos, sabes que solo me preocupo por él como amigo.

Gary- Como ex novio querrás decir, y no estoy celoso, solamente me molesta que siempre lo defiendas.

Serena se acomodo para abrazar a Gary y lo hacía tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración.

Serena- Se que esta es tu forma de preocuparte por los demás, así que lo dejare pasar por ahora.

Gary- Mi amor…lo siento…no diré nada mas…lo juro.

Serena- Más te vale- besando a su esposo en los labios.

Mientras tanto en el Gimnasio Pokemon de Ciudad Celeste, en el cuarto del matrimonio Ketchum un Ash adulto inconsciente era examinado por el Profesor Oak.

Misty, al igual que su hermana mayor, se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación. Su atención se dividía entre su esposo quien podría dejar de existir en cualquier momento, y su hija quien se encontraba sola dentro del mundo Distorsión.

Delia, la madre de Ash, observaba angustiada a su hijo mientras rezaba a Arcerus para que su nieta regresara sana y salva.

Pikachu y Marrill tomados de la mano observaban al maestro pokemon orando por su salud y por la seguridad de su hija Ururu.

Delia- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ash Profesor?

Profesor Oak- Al parecer está fuera de peligro pero la distorsión temporal aún continua,- analizando los datos de una laptop que estaba puesta sobre la mesa de noche- así que por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Misty- Pero ¿eso no significa que Mikuru está en problemas?- deteniéndose abruptamente, fijando la vista en el profesor y Delia buscando algún tipo de consuelo o respuesta- ¡Delia cuide de Ash, iré ahora mismo a salvar a mí hija!- grito mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Delia- ¡Misty aunque vayas al laboratorio no podrás entrar, recuerda que Mikuru y Ururu son las únicas que puede arreglar esto!

Pikachu- Pikachupika.

Marrill- Marrillmarrill.

Profesor Oak- Delia tiene razón lo que puedes…

Todos se paralizaron al oír el singular gruñido del estómago de Ash, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la cama, vieron aliviados como el campeón de la liga Kanto se sentaba sobándose el estomago.

Ash- ¡Yawnn! Que hambre tengo…- desperezándose y fijando la vista en su amada esposa.

Profesor Oak- Hasta que al fin despiertas.

Delia- ¡Mi pequeño Ash!

Pikachu- ¡Pikapi!

Marrill- ¡Marrill!

Misty- ¡Ash!- con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, lanzándose hacía el amor de su vida y abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡no vuelvas a preocuparme de esta forma nunca más!- golpeándolo en la espalda- ¡¿Me oíste?!

Ash- ¡Yawnn! Si mi cielo, te escucho- tomando la barbilla de Misty y acercándola para plantarle un ardiente beso, que dejo a la Lider sin aliento y dejo a todos los que observaban en shock- Pero no llores, ya te dije que mañana mismo iré a comprar más lubricante para que no te lasti…

Misty roja como un tomate cubrió la boca de Ash con las manos, negando con la cabeza miro avergonzada a su suegra y al Profesor. Estos simplemente desviaron la mirada algo apenados.

Ash- Bueno, antes del desayuno- besando nuevamente a Misty y empujándola suavemente para colocarse encima de ella- me gustaría comer algo más dulce- pronuncio mientras sus besos bajaban hacia los pechos de la Lider.

Misty- ¡Ash detente!- mientras trataba de frenar a su esposo. Pero este totalmente perdido por el deseo con gran facilidad levanto la blusa azul que le impedía admirar aquellas hermosas colinas.

Ash- Como me gusta cuando te haces la difícil- comenzó a juguetear con los pechos de su amada mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba dentro de la falda negra empezando un movimiento rítmico.

Misty solamente se cubría la cara con las manos muerta de vergüenza, perdida entre la mezcla de felicidad y furia que le inundaban la mente.

Misty- ¡No espera…Mikuru esta…!- fue lo último que dijo antes de estremecerse de manera violenta por su llegada al clímax.- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Ash- Huh, ¿Mikuru? ¿Acaso está espiando de nuevo?- alzando la vista y notando por fin a su público.- ¡Mama, Profesor Oak!- retrocediendo por la sorpresa y cayendo por un lado de la cama.

Delia- Por lo visto ya te sientes mejor cariño- sonrojada mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Profesor Oak- Si, parece que la distorsión temporal terminó- mantenía la laptop frente a su cara para concentrarse en analizar los datos y darle privacidad a la pareja- pero aun no desaparece tendremos que analizar esto…¿eh? Misty ese equipo es muy delicado.- dijo cuando Misty le arrebato la máquina de las manos con furia desbordando a travez de su mirada.

Ash-…- petrificado por la sorpresa de los acontecimientos sin llegar a entender lo que sucedía.

Misty- ¡GRANDISIMO TONTO!- grito destrozando la laptop sobre la cabeza de su esposo noqueándolo en el acto.

En el Laboratorio Pokemon de Pueblo Paleta.

Serena y Gary preparaban la cena mientras Tracey observaba a Daisy dormir sobre el sofá.

Tracey- ¿Seguros que no necesitan ayuda?

Gary- Tranquilo, mejor atiende a tu esposa porque si no se ira con el primero…- enmudeció al sentir la mirada de Serena sobre su hombro.

El repentino sonido del videoteléfono sobresalto a todos. Tracey corrió a atender la llamada.

Tracey- ¡¿Hola? Señora Ketchum!- temiendo que hubiese sucedido algo malo a su hijo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ren se encuentra bien?

Gary y Serena se colocaron detrás de Tracey ambos también estaban preocupados por su hija.

Delia- Descuiden todo está bien, Ren y Samantha se encuentran jugando con sus pokemon junto a Violeta y Lily.

Serena se dejó caer sobre un asiento respirando aliviada.

Gary- ¿Entonces qué sucedió?

Delia- Ash ya despertó se encuentra…-sonrojándose levemente- se encuentra con buena salud. Llamaba para saber si tienen noticias sobre Mikuru.- la mirada de preocupación que recorrió los rostros de los muchachos le respondieron.- Ya veo, bueno en este momento todos nos preparamos para ir al laboratorio…

Se escuchó una puerta romperse detrás de Delia, todos observaron a Misty con la ropa totalmente desarreglada arrastrando a un Ash inconsciente con la ropa de igual forma.

Misty- ¿Alguna noticia?- pregunto dejando a Ash en el suelo, acercándose a la pantalla y observando a Delia, quien solamente negó con la cabeza.- entonces debemos apresurarnos- agarrando los pies de Ash y arrastrándolo fuera del Gimnasio.

Delia- En fin llegaremos lo más rápido posible, si algo pasa avísennos por el celular. Nos vemos pronto.

Tracey- Hasta pronto- colgando el auricular y terminando la llamada.

Gary- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Ash y Misty, los habrán atacado?- dijo pensativo mientras Tracey se dirigía a la sala.

Serena- No lo creo- sonrojándose- talvez Ash se despertó con ganas.- con una sonrisa picara.

Gary abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a su esposa con la boca abierta sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Serena noto la expresión de su esposo y tras un segundo de desconcierto la cara se le ilumino de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza y la furia.

Serena- ¡Sabes que nunca lo hice con Ash!- agarrando a Gary por el cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo- ¡Mi primera vez fue contigo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas sobre mí?!

Gary- ¿Entonces cómo sabias lo que paso con ellos?

Serena- ¡Porque tú también eres igual cuando quieres hacerlo, ¿Cuántas veces crees que mirándome al espejo antes de mis actuaciones estaba igual o peor que Misty?!

Gary- T-Tienes razón- recordando aquellas ocasiones y tranquilizándose- perdóname es solo que me sorprendió…bueno que supieras que Ash…

Serena- ¿Crees que te perdonare así de fácil? Tú y tus celos pueden dormir juntos en el sofá esta noche si quieren.

Gary con el semblante serio abrazo a su esposa y la beso apasionadamente a pesar los esfuerzos de esta por liberarse.

Gary- Mis celos pueden dormir solos en el sofá, yo quiero dormir con mi esposa- dijo mientras sus manos recorrían toda la figura de la artista y esta cedía en sus intentos de liberación poco a poco.

Serena- Ya detente- totalmente sonrojada- recuerda que no estamos solos.

Tracey- No se preocupen por nosotros- dijo desde la cocina- yo terminare de cocinar mientras ustedes resuelven sus problemas.

Gary- Gracias colega- mientras cargaba a Serena como un princesa.

Serena- Espera…Aún sigo molesta contigo…

Gary- Te prometo hare que me perdones aunque me demore toda la vida.- cargando a Serena hacia la habitación que compartían desde que se casaron.

Tracey- Um…ese par ya necesitaba arreglar este asunto desde hace mucho.- se apoyaba contra el fregadero observando el rostro sonrojado de su esposa.

Daisy- Mmm…mmm…- sacándose de la boca el miembro endurecido de su esposo- es cierto- lamiendo gentilmente- estaba cansada de sus peleas…- deslizándolo hasta su garganta un par de veces disfrutando el estremecimiento que le provocaba- ahora solo me preocupa que Mikuru regrese a salvo.

Tracey- No te preocupes… ella estará bien.

Daisy- Mmmm…seguramente dirás porque es hija de Misty y de Ash.

Tracey- Así es…pero también… porque es tu sobrina.

Daisy- Realmente te gusta avergonzarme ¿no es así?- sonrojándose hasta las orejas y aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias.

Tracey- ¡Me encanta!

Dentro del mundo distorsión dos peleas se llevan a cabo, por un lado 3 pokemon legendarios pelean una guerra sin cuartel, y por otro lado una joven entrenadora pelirroja ataca sin piedad a un joven viajero del tiempo.

Mikuru-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Ash se encontraba en shock por el dolor que sentía en todo el lado izquierdo de la cara y por el peso que la entrenadora mantenía sobre su abdomen al estar sentada sobre él, pero también estaba impactado por la agresividad tan familiar que sintió de la pelirroja.

Mikuru- ¡Vamos habla!

Ash-…yo, eh…- tratando de calmarse- ..Ash…me llamo Ash Ketchum.

Durante unos segundos solo se escuchaba el sonido distante de la batalla mientras Mikuru observaba con detenimiento a su ¿padre?

Mikuru- ¡¿EHHHH?!- grito fuertemente sobresaltando a Ash.-

Ash- ¿Q-Que sucede?- pregunto con temor, observando como la entrenadora se tocaba la cara y se miraba los brazos murmurando cosas como: "No desapareci", "¿Cómo llego aquí?" y "No abrieron el portal"

Mikuru- No puede ser- dijo finalmente acercándose al muchacho para verlo mejor. Ahí estaba frente a ella una versión joven e inmadura del hombre que le dio la mitad de su ADN, y que deseaba le diera algo más.

Aquel acercamiento le permitió a Ash contemplar las hermosas facciones de la entrenadora, sin duda el parecido que compartía con Misty era sorprendente. Sin embargo, el color de los ojos era lo único que las diferenciaba, pues con la misma actitud agresiva podría haber jurado que eran hermanas gemelas. Termino sonriendo al pensar en la cara de Misty si le decía que le había encontrado una hermana más.

Mikuru noto la mirada que Ash mantenía fija sobre ella, sonrojándose totalmente ante la sonrisa que le dedico sin ningún motivo y alejando su rostro un poco.

Mikuru (pensando)- _No me dejare engañar otra vez-_ Se obligó a regresar de las nubes y analizar fríamente la situación.

Ash- Disculpa…

Mikuru- ¿Acaso crees que soy una tonta?- pregunto sorpresivamente, acercándose a su supuesto padre, quitándole la gorra y jalándole el cabello para cerciorase que no fuera una peluca.

Ash- AUCH, ¡Detente!- dijo adolorido alejando las manos de la entrenadora- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mikuru- Porque no sería la primera vez que un miembro del Equipo Rocket me sale con un numerito de estos para engañarme.

Ash- ¿Pero de qué hablas? yo no tengo nada que ver con el Equipo Rocket.- sintiéndose bastante ofendido por ese comentario.

Mikuru- Todo esto es muy sospechoso ¿Cómo sabias dónde encontrarme? ¿Cómo llegaste al mundo Inverso? ¿Por qué tienes sus aparatos?- acompañando cada pregunta con una mirada helada y llena de desconfianza.

Ash- ¡¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que seas una tonta y te dejaras engañar para que desconfíes de mí de esa forma?!- grito furioso, talvez era el parecido físico con Misty, pero la desconfianza que sentía de aquellos ojos le hacía hervir la sangre y lo llenaba de una furia nada inteligente.

Mikuru- ¡¿A quién llamas tonta?!- acercando su rostro para afrontar al muchacho, perdiendo toda compostura.

Ash- ¡No veo a ninguna otra por aquí!- acercando también su rostro, de las miradas de ambos salían chispas que intentaban fulminar al otro.

Ururu y Celebi al notar que el peligro había pasado salieron de su escondite y observaban la discusión.

Ururu- ¡Pikapika!- grito para acabar de una vez con aquella discusión sin sentido.

El grito de la roedora eléctrica distrajo a los muchachos de su pelea, quienes notando la cercanía de sus rostros se ruborizaron y apartaron la mirada.

Ash observo al pokemon eléctrico sorprendido, solo por algunos detalles como género y forma de la cola era el vivo retrato de su compañero pokemon. Recordar a su buen amigo cambio la furia que sentía por nostalgia.

Ash- Disculpa…eh…¿tú…podrías quitarte de encima?

Mikuru- ¿Eh?- advirtiendo la posición en la que se hallaba- ¡Esto, no, que, yo!, ¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!- grito golpeando a Ash con su propia gorra en la cara noqueándolo.

En un autobús que se acerca a Pueblo Paleta.

Misty- ¡Despierta de una vez degenerado!- sacudiendo al maestro pokemon sin cuidado.

Dos jóvenes entrenadores observaban divertidos la escena.

Samantha- ¿Qué habrá hecho el Señor Ketchum ahora?

Ren- No lo sé, pero creo que mi tío se lleva mejor con los pokemon que con las personas.


	3. Capitulo 3: Reencuentros familiares

**Capitulo 3:** Reencuentros familiares

En un hermoso atardecer en la estación de autobuses de Pueblo Paleta una docena de personas aguardaban la llegada del autobús de Ciudad Celeste-Pueblo Paleta. Las pláticas entre las personas se vieron interrumpidas por el alboroto causado por el autobús que se acercaba. Sin duda era la discusión entre un hombre y una mujer el origen del escándalo que incluso estremecía el autobús. Todos los espectadores se sorprendieron al ver una pareja saltar al mismo tiempo del autobús en movimiento y perderse de vista rápidamente mientras corrían hacia el Pueblo, seguidos de cerca por un Pikachu y un Marrill.

Cuando el autobús llegó a la parada todos reconocieron al Profesor Oak que escoltaba un par de niños a bajar del transporte, mientras Delia se disculpaba con el abatido conductor.

El grupo comenzó su caminata hacia el laboratorio bajo la mirada interrogativa de todos los presentes.

Profesor Oak- No puedo creer que saltaran así del autobús.

Delia- Es porque ambos están preocupados por Mikuru.

Profesor Oak- ¿Pero qué ejemplo les dan a los niños?- dijo señalando a los pequeños que caminaban delante.

Delia- No hay problema, porque ellos saben que estas acrobacias peligrosas no se hacen ¿no es así niños?- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Samantha- ¡Claro que sí!…digo no, claro que no debemos hacer esas cosas Señora Ketchum.- dijo bastante emocionada.

Ren- No lo hare Nana Delia, y me asegurare de que a Samantha no se le ocurra hacerlo.- dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa a Delia mientras Samantha lo miraba enfadada.

Delia- Que buenos niños son.

El Profesor Oak suspiro resignado mientras observaba a los pequeños entrenadores. Samanha de 10 años de edad hija de su nieto Gary y la ex Reina de Kalos Serena, era él vivo retrato de su madre con una figura delgada y curvilínea, el cabello largo de color castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, los ojos de color café, vestía una blusa roja con rayas a cuadros azules sobre una polera negra, un short de mezclilla y tenis rojos con medias blancas, su actitud temeraria siempre le traía problemas. Ren por otra parte era calmado y metódico, hijo del Profesor Tracey y la modelo Daisy, con solo 12 años de edad siempre era acosado por las niñas, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestido con una chaqueta blanca con detalles grises, polera azul, jeans negros y tenis blancos. Ambos habían iniciado su viaje pokemon juntos a pesar que Ren era 2 años mayor, algo que el Profesor Oak agradecía.

Profesor Oak- Ren por favor asegúrate que Samantha no haga nada peligroso.

Samantha- ¡Abuelito!- mirando enfadada al profesor.- dije que no lo haría ¿no es así? Y porque se lo pides a él, talvez mi próximo viaje lo haga sola.

Delia- Oh ¿Acaso se pelearon?

Ren- Así es- dijo tranquilo- porque no logramos reunir las medallas necesarias para entrar a la Liga de Kanto.

Samantha- ¡Pero solo nos faltan 3 medallas, si nos esforzamos lo lograremos!

Delia- ¿Pero que la Liga no comienza la semana próxima?

Samantha- ¡Ese no es el punto!

Ren- Si lo es, admiro tu entusiasmo- dijo sonrojándose- pero soy realista.

Samantha- ¿Lo ven? No necesito un compañero de viajes tan depresivo.- dijo apresurando el paso

Profesor Oak- Vamos Samantha no eres justa con Ren, ambos se vieron envueltos en este problema por eso no tuvieron tiempo para conseguir todas las medallas.

Samantha- Supongo que tienes razón abuelito, no todo fue por culpa de Ren y su club de admiradoras.- dijo con sarcasmo mirando a Ren- que no querían cruzar los bosques y tardamos el doble en rodearlos.

Ren- De nuevo te pido disculpas por eso- dijo apenado- pero también te agradezco nuevamente que te deshicieras de ellas por mí- dándole una sonrisa a Samantha.

Samantha- De nada- ruborizándose ligeramente ante la sonrisa de Ren- los Constantes debemos ayudarnos. Ahora solo espero que Mikuru ya este de regreso.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak se escucha el timbre de la puerta seguido del ruido de la puerta al ser derribada.

Misty- ¿Ash pero que hiciste?

Ash- ¿Y tú, tocando el timbre? Nuestra hija está en problemas, vamos rápido.- tomando la mano de Misty guiándola al interior del laboratorio, seguidos por Pikachu y Marrill.

Misty- Si pero…- se encontraba en shock, pocas veces había visto aquel comportamiento impulsivo y violento en su esposo, y todas aquellas ocasiones fueron porque alguien se encontraba en peligro. Mientras Ash la llevaba del brazo, Misty se sonrojo recordando por que se había enamorado de aquel hombre. Y sintiendo un gran orgullo pensó que su próximo hijo tendría un excelente padre.

Llegaron rápidamente a la cocina donde se encontraron con una escena familiar. Tracey se colocaba los pantalones rápidamente mientras Daisy, escondida tras su esposo, alojaba sus pechos en el brasier y se cubría con la blusa apresuradamente.

Tracey- H-Hola muchachos…esto, llegaron rápido.- dijo avergonzado abotonándose la camisa.

Misty- Solo fueron 3 horas, pero veo que las aprovecharon.- sentencio viendo a Daisy acomodarse la falda.

Ash- Tracey donde está la puerta al mundo inverso, iré a rescatar a mi hija ahora mismo.- dijo con una mirada seria mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro.

Pikachu- Pipikapi.

Tracey- Ash no podemos, la puerta solamente se abre con el dispositivo dimensional y Mikuru lo tiene.

El reclamo de Ash se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Gary y Serena quienes también se encontraban con la ropa desarreglada.

Misty- ¿Ustedes también, es que acaso no son adultos?

Serena- Vamos Misty no actúes como una santa ¿Acaso no disfrutaste tú también con Ash antes de salir de Ciudad Celeste?- dijo con irritación mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Misty- ¡Eso fue culpa de este tonto!- dijo furiosa señalando a Ash y enrojeciendo como un tomate.

Ash- Si, fue culpa mía…- enrojeciendo al recordar el incidente y observando a Misty con una mirada llena de lujuria que la hizo retroceder- pero no vine a hablar de nuestra vida íntima- agitando la cabeza para concentrarse- Gary ¿no existe otra forma de abrir la puerta?

Gary- Lo siento Ash, el Equipo Rocket nos robo el portal, y enviamos a Mikuru a través del prototipo en el cual solo puede ir una persona a la vez.- explico monótonamente, alzando las manos para frenar la pregunta de Ash- Y no tenemos los materiales para crear otro portal, me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Misty- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuando este de regreso?

Gary- El portal debería abrirse en el patio trasero- señalando hacia la puerta de cristal que permitia observar el amplio terreno exterior.

Ash se revolvía el cabello con ambas manos negándose a aceptar la impotencia de su situación mientras caminaba en círculos por la cocina. Misty por su parte se dejo caer sobre una silla observando el techo mientras Marrill se sentaba en sus piernas y la consolaba. El silencio se apodero del lugar, todos los presentes alejaban la vista de la afligida pareja.

Profesor Oak- ¿Saben que el laboratorio también es nuestra casa no es así?- dijo apesadumbrado arrastrando la puerta hasta la cocina.

Samantha- Esto no es nada abuelito, hubieras visto el estado en que la Señora Misty dejo la guarida del Equipo Rocket cuando fue a rescatarnos.

Ren- Es cierto, esto se podría considerar como daño mínimo.

Ash- Eh, fui yo quien tiro la puerta- dijo sin ánimos- lo siento Profesor, se lo pagare.

La llegada de los jóvenes entrenadores alejo la pesadumbre del ambiente reemplazándolo por una emotiva felicidad. Ambos entrenadores fueron rodeados por sus respectivos padres en un abrazo.

Gary/Serena- ¡Samantha!

Tracey/Daisy- ¡Ren!

Samantha- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! me alegro de verlos.

Ren- Estamos bien, descuiden no nos paso nada.

Observado aquella escena Ash se sento junto a Misty para abrazarla, Pikachu bajo del hombro del campeón y tomo la mano de Marrill.

Profesor Oak- Gracias de nuevo Misty por rescatar a los niños. Sé que Mikuru pronto regresara sana y salva.

Misty- De nada profesor y gracias.

Ash- Profesor ¿adónde fue mi madre?- pregunto notando su ausencia.

Profesor Oak- Dijo que iría a casa a traer algunas cosas para preparar la cena.

Misty- Entonces vamos a ayudarla.- dijo poniéndose de pie y jalando a Ash para que hiciera lo mismo.

Ash- Pero…

Misty- No discutas y vamos, no has comido nada desde hace 2 días no quiero que te enfermes. Además mientras más rápido vayamos más rápido regresaremos.- dijo adelantándose a la pregunta que murió en los labios de Ash, los cuales beso cariñosamente.

Ash- De acuerdo, regresamos en un momento Profesor.

Por su parte un Ash joven corría por su vida, si dejaba que aquella psicópata homicida lo atrapara seguramente también le lavaría el cerebro con aquellas historias sobre viajes en el tiempo. Lo que más le preocupaba era que aquello fuera real, pero era imposible solo existía un Ash Ketchum y ese era él. Con cada paso el panorama le resultaba más familiar. No había duda este era el pueblo en el que nació, al cual llamaba con alegría y orgullo "Hogar". El Laboratorio del Profesor Oak se encontraba más cerca pero sentía en el fondo de su ser, que si llegaba a su casa su madre le diría que todo fue un mal sueño.

Luego de un par de minutos Ash finalmente diviso la casa en la que creció, y en la que seguramente se encerraría un par de meses. Totalmente exhausto se acerco a la puerta alzando la mano para abrirla, pero antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta escucho detrás una voz que le alegro el corazón.

Delia- Disculpa muchacho ¿estás perdido?

Ash se dio la vuelta observando a su madre, algo molesto con ella porque no lo reconociera después de solo un año.

Delia- ¿Qué…?- dijo sorprendida reconociendo el rostro de a aquel muchacho y retrocediendo un paso ante la sorpresa de la edad que parecía tener.

Ash- ¡Mamá al fin regrese!- se acercó para abrazar a su madre, pero se detuvo al instante al notar que cierta persona llegaba corriendo.

Delia- ¿Ash…?- dijo sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

Mikuru- ¡Aléjate de ella!- llego corriendo al lado de Delia sorprendiéndola. Recuperando el aliento mientras sacaba la pokebola de Ururu- ¡Demonios sí que eres rápido!

Delia- ¿Mikuru…?- movía la cabeza mirando de Ash a Mikuru, de su nieta a su hijo, sin llegar a comprender lo que ocurria.

Ash- ¿No puedes molestar a alguien más?

Mikuru- Ahora mismo terminaremos con esto, Ururu yo te elijo- arrojando la pokebola.

Ururu- ¿Pikapi?- salió de la pokebola mirando desanimada a su oponente, observo los alrededores buscando algún lugar para esconderse. Al reconocer a Delia la roedora eléctrica salto a sus brazos negándose a obedecer a su entrenadora.

Mikuru- ¿Ururu que estás haciendo? Atácalo antes de que se escape de nuevo- dijo comenzando a brillar tratando de sincronizarse con su pokemon, pero Ururu se resistía provocando la ira de la pelinaranja.

Ururu- ¡Pikaaa!

Ash- ¿Mamá conoces a esa lunática?

Mikuru- ¿A quién llamas lunática?

Ash- Pues no veo a ninguna otra por acá.

Aquella escena le trajo a Delia un sinfín de recuerdos, pero también la hizo reaccionar. Algo estaba ocurriendo y lo mejor sería llevar a ambos al laboratorio.

Delia- Es suficiente, cálmense los dos.- dijo mientras sujetaba a Mikuru del hombro y le daba a Ash una mirada seria.

Ash/Mikuru- ¡Pero…!

Ambos muchachos se callaron ante el aura imponente de Delia.

Delia- Muy bien, Mikuru me alegro de que hayas regresado tus padres están preocupados en el laboratorio será mejor ir a verlos. Y Ash…¿porqué no nos acompañas?... así saludaras al Profesor Oak y…a Gary.

Ash se tranquilizo al notar la manera calmada en que su madre tomaba la situación. Todo esto debería tener una explicación y la hallaría.

Ash- ¿Así que te llamas Mikuru?- pregunto con desconfianza, en lo posible quería alejarse de aquella muchacha, pero su madre la conocía y ya que tenía en "parte" la culpa del enfado de Mikuru decidió dejar todo en paz por ahora. Claro si ella se lo permitía.

Mikuru- No te permito que digas mi nombre.

Ash- ¿Entonces como debo llamarte?

Mikuru- No me hables y no te me acerques, ¡solo aléjate!- dijo sonrojándose de pronto y escondiéndose tras Delia.

Ash- ¿Y ahora qué hice?

Mikuru- Como si no lo supieras

Delia- Ya fue suficiente, por Arceus ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Ash/Mikuru- Pregúntale a ella/él- señalándose uno al otro- ¿Quién yo?- señalándose ellos mismos.

Delia se encontraba aun más sorprendida, Mikuru hablaba con normalidad con un muchacho. Es decir, no lo trataba con indiferencia o solo se alejaba después de golpearlo. No, ahí estaba socializando de una manera sana con alguien de su edad. Además aquella forma de pelear entre ellos le resultaba tan conocida, que por un momento pensó si esto terminaría igual que con Ash y Misty.

Ash- Te pedí disculpas ¿no es así?, y si mal no recuerdo las aceptaste.

Mikuru- ¿Y crees acaso que lo que me hiciste se perdona así de fácil?

Ash- Entonces porque no lo dijiste en lugar de golpearme.

Mikuru- Porque te lo tenias merecido.

Delia- ¿Podrían continuar su discusión amorosa de camino al laboratorio?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ash/Mikuru- ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo enrojeciendo al máximo observando ambos a Delia con indignación.

Delia- ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Ash/Mikuru- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Mr. Mime- ¿Mistermime?- observaba a las personas que causaban aquel alboroto desde la puerta.

Delia- Muy oportuno, ¿Ash podrías ayudar a Mr. Mime y traer las bolsas del refrigerador?

Ash- Esta bien- dijo aun avergonzado por las palabras de su madre- Como estas Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime- ¿Mime?- observando atentamente a Ash- ¿M-M-Mistermimeeee?- en shock, mirando a Delia en busca de alguna señal. Ella solamente le sonrío y asintió indicándole que le siguiera la corriente.- ¡Mimemistermime!

Delia- _Mikuru rápido dime como termino aquí mi pequeño Ash_ \- dijo en voz baja mientras Ash entraba en la casa con Mr. Mime y le entregaba a Ururu.

Mikuru- _Abuela ¿porqué confías en ese impostor pervertido?_ \- le susurro a Delia mientras Ururu se subía a su cabeza.

Delia- _¿Impostor?_

Mikuru- _Si, dice ser mi padre. Pero según todo lo me dijo Profesor Oak, si él fuera real y se encontrara aquí yo ya habría dejado de existir._

Delia- _Bueno podría haber ocurrido algún problema con el flujo del tiempo como en las películas ¿cierto?_

Mikuru- ¡Abuela esto es serio! Podría ser otro engaño del Equipo Rocket- grito comenzando a enfadarse.

Delia- _Lo sé mi niña, cálmate_ \- esbozando una sonrisa- _mi corazón me dice que él realmente es mi hijo._

Mikuru- ¿ _Por qué se parece bastante?_

Delia- _Si pero también por el modo en que esconde su preocupación._

Mikuru- _¿Huh?_

Delia- _Eso no importa dime ¿Le dijiste algo sobre nuestro tiempo, acaso le contaste que eres su hija?_

Mikuru- _No, no hice eso porque no es mi padre. Solo le explique los intentos del Equipo Rocket de viajar por el tiempo y que él había llegado por error._

Delia- _Y no te quiso creer._

Mikuru- _Si me miro como si estuviera loca y luego trato de…_ \- respirando agitadamente se sonrojo aun más que antes, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños negó que aquellos recuerdos entraran en su mente.

Delia- _Por cierto_ \- dijo mirando con interés a Mikuru- _hace un momento lo llamaste pervertido ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_


	4. Capitulo4: Problemas Espacio Tiempo P1

**Capitulo 4:** Problemas Espacio/Tiempo Parte 1

En los oscuros pasillos del cuartel general del Equipo Rocket el caos reinaba, varios miembros se dirigían hacia la entrada para detener a los oficiales y ranger pokemon que intentaban entrar. Un poderoso temblor sacudió la oficina principal de Giovanni, líder del Equipo Rocket.

Giovanni- Entonces, a pesar de sus decepcionantes fracasos, no todo está perdido.

Profesor X- S-Si señor,- dijo nervioso tratando de no mirar al hombre herido a sus pies- Me llevara algún tiempo descubrir la ubicación de la paradoja, pero cuando la encontremos le aseguro que podremos llegar al pasado y crear su ejército de pokemon. Además ya no tendremos que secuestrar a más Constantes por lo que esta operación resultara más sigilosa.

Giovanni- Muy bien confiare en usted profesor, desde ahora se encuentra a cargo de la operación.- observando con desprecio al hombre tirado en el suelo- También le daré la oportunidad de redimirse comandante, pero recuerde esta será la última.- dando una mirada significativa a su Persian, quien lanzo un nuevo impact trueno al comandante.

Comandante- ¡AGHHHHH!

Giovanni- Pueden retirarse- presionando un botón en el escritorio que mostro un pasillo de escape secreto.

Profesor X- Pero Señor usted también debería escapar.

Giovanni- Dejaremos que crean en su victoria, eso le permitirá actuar más libremente profesor. Y espero presenciar el poder de su creación muy pronto.

Profesor X- Así será señor, le mostrare que MewThree será el más poderoso Humano que el mundo haya visto.- dijo con orgullo mientras ayudaba al comandante a levantarse.

Tanto el profesor como el comandante desaparecieron por la ruta de escape, afuera de la oficina se escuchaban los últimos intentos de sus subordinados en detener a los intrusos. Persian se acercó a la puerta listo para la batalla. Aun en su escritorio Giovanni observaba sus manos con una sonrisa macabra.

Giovanni- El poder de controlar el mundo con mis propias manos pronto estará a mi alcance. Mwajajajaja…

…

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta. Los últimos rayos de sol habían desaparecido, los faros de calle y las estrellas del cielo iluminaban el pequeño poblado. Dos personas conversaban fuera de la residencia Ketchum. Mikuru estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza negándose a responder las preguntas de su abuela paterna.

Delia- Bueno no te obligare a contarme, pero estoy preocupada. Misty tenía la misma expresión cuando me conto que estaba embarazada, y solo eres 4 años más joven que ella en esa ocasión.

Mikuru- ¡¿EHHHH?!- sintió como se le secaba la garganta de golpe.- ¡YO NUNCA…! ¡EL SE ME TIRO ENCIMA…! ¡ANTES SE LO HUBIERA ARRANCADO…!

Los gritos de Mikuru llegaron hasta una pareja que caminaba en aquella dirección. Misty y Ash reconocieron la voz de su hija, alegres y preocupados corrieron lo más rápido que podían.

Delia- Me siento algo aliviada, veo por tu reacción que nada SERIO paso entre ustedes dos.- miro a Mikuru con una sonrisa y se ruborizo-, pero parece que disfrutaron de un buen momento, ¡qué bueno es ser joven!

Mikuru se sentía al borde del colapso, la reacción despreocupada que su abuela le mostraba la sobresalto. Siempre la había visto como una persona seria y de alta moral, pero esa imagen se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes. Aquellas palabras hacían eco en su mente "disfrutaron de un buen momento…"

FlashBack

En las tierras del mundo inverso, reino de Giratina, Mikuru Ketchum sometía a un autodenominado Ash Ketchum a un interrogatorio. Y con cada pregunta la credibilidad del muchacho se esfumaba. Sin embargo, la inquietud que sentía ante la posibilidad de que realmente fuera su padre la mantenía en busca de alguna prueba irrefutable.

Ash- ¡Ya te lo dije, no sé cómo llegue aquí!- grito realmente enfadado y ruborizado. Los últimos minutos aquella muchacha le había lanzado un sinfín de preguntas, algunas de las cuales no parecían tener respuesta. Y lo que más le molestaba era que, aprovechando su inconsciencia, la joven entrenadora peli naranja lo había dejado en ropa interior y lo había atado con una soga improvisada hecha con los cables de las maquinas a su alrededor. Sin embargo las ataduras estaban tan mal hechas que con solo sentarse ya se encontraba libre. Pero en aquella situación decidió no intentar escapar con la esperanza que su captora lograra calmarse.

Mikuru- Esa es tu respuesta para todo, no eres un buen actor ¿verdad?- sentencio al mismo tiempo que botaba el pantalón del muchacho a un lado tras revisarlo minuciosamente. Lo único que encontró fue una pokedex bastante antigua y un estuche con las 8 medallas de la región Johto.- ¿Sacaste esto de algún museo?- revisando la pokedex con dificultad, sin una pantalla táctil trataba de descubrir cómo usar esos botones.

Ash- ¡Oye ten cuidado con eso!- se forzó a mantenerse inmóvil, pero cada golpe que la entrenadora le daba a su pokedex lo tentaba a arrebatárselo de las manos.- Y devuélveme mi ropa. Te enfadaste conmigo por un accidente, pero no tuviste quejas en desvestirme.

Mikuru - ¡Ya cállate!- grito enrojeciendo de golpe- C-Como ya sabes antes me engañaron disfrazándose como mi padre, y no caeré de nuevo en sus trucos. Por eso…trataba de encontrar… alguna falla en el disfraz…

Ash- ¡Eso no explica porque mis boxers están rotos!

Mikuru- ¡Eso fue culpa tuya, cuando te quite el reloj comenzaste a abrasarme dormido y cuando te empuje… solo se rompieron!

Ash- ¡Estaba inconsciente porque me golpeaste!

Mikuru- ¡Sí! ¡Aun inconsciente eres un pervertido que se aprovecha de las mujeres!

Ururu- ¡PIKA….!

Celebi- ¡BI….!

Mikuru aun sonrojada le dio la espalda y concentro nuevamente su atención en el pokedex, trataba de encontrar los datos de usuario para así finalmente desenmascarar al muchacho. Pero también consideraba la pequeña posibilidad de que realmente fuera su padre. Pero todas las advertencias sobre alteración temporal que le dio el Profesor Gary Oak aplastaban aquella idea.

Ash observaba desconfiado a aquella muchacha, sin notarlo Ururu y Celebi habían acercado la ropa para que se vistiera. Ambos pokemon sabían que el muchacho estaba libre de las ataduras, pero decidieron no decir nada a Mikuru porque confiaban en él.

Ururu- Pikachu.

Celebi- Bii.

Ash- Eh…gracias.- observo detenidamente a los pokemon mientras regresaban al lado de su entrenadora, Ururu le recordó que su compañero Pikachu se encontraba solo en la carretera de Ciudad Verde a Pueblo Paleta. Pero recordó que había otro Ash junto a él. NO, seguramente lo que vio en ese momento fue alguna alucinación causado por aquel agujero negro que lo arrastro a ese lugar, sin duda su compañero se encontraba preocupado por él. Entonces fijo su atención en Celebi y recordó algunas de las preguntas que la muchacha le hizo "¿En qué año participaste en la liga Kalos? ¿Dónde fue tu primer beso? ¿Cuántos listones ganaste en Sinnoh?". Existía entonces la posibilidad que llegaran desde el futuro y que además lo conociera, pero Celebi solo podía viajar por el tiempo en el bosque y perdia sus poderes si se alejaba de dicho bosque. Estaba más que claro, aquella entrenadora había capturado a Celebi y en su intento de viajar por el tiempo lo había arrastrado al lugar de algún experimento del Equipo Rocket. Sin ninguna duda en su razonamiento comenzó a vestirse cautelosamente.

Mikuru por su parte, había logrado acceder a los datos del pokedex. Ese dispositivo le pertenecía a Ash Ketchum, pero aquello era imposible su padre era todo un hombre y este muchacho era solo un niño que se quejaba de todo. Observo las medallas y recordó la historia de su padre Ash y su madre Misty.

Después de perder en la liga Johto Ash regreso a Pueblo Paleta y Misty regreso a Ciudad Celeste para convertirse en la nueva Líder del Gimnasio Pokemon, luego viajo por diferentes regiones hasta llegar a Kalos. Kalos donde se convirtió en novio de la Reina del Performance, y donde dicha reina lo engaño y cambio por su mejor amigo Gary Oak. Emprendió un nuevo viaje por Kanto junto a Misty, con quien se caso después de solo 6 meses. Convirtiéndose en Maestro Pokemon y ganador de la Liga Kanto al año siguiente, recibiendo con alegría la copa junto a su esposa y su hija recién nacida.

Mikuru recordó con una sonrisa la fotografía que le mostraron de aquel momento. Pero si en realidad era su padre y provenía de aquella época, entonces no conocía a May, Dawn, Iris o Serena. Por lo cual nunca podría responder las preguntas que le hizo en un principio, pensó que talvez de alguna forma su padre había llegado del pasado y aquello no puso en peligro su existencia. Una enorme alegría invadió su corazón, en verdad era su padre ya no tenía dudas sobre ello.

Ash había terminado de vestirse sin despegar los ojos de la entrenadora quien estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

Ururu- ¡Pikapika!- llamo la atención de ambos entrenadores.

Mikuru- ¿Qué ocurre?- notando que Ash estaba libre- ¿Eh?

El ruido de la batalla entre Dialgia, Palkia y Giratina se hacía más fuerte y con el acercamiento de los pokemon legendarios Ash sentía un gran dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Ash- ¡AGHHHHH!

Mikuru- ¡Papá!- observo alarmada como su padre parecía estar sufriendo algún dolor insoportable. Se acerco para intentar ayudarlo pero Celebi se interpuso en su camino.

Celebi- ¡Celebi!- negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

Mikuru- ¡Celebi déjame pasar!- noto entonces como una aura oscura se extendía como una sombra desde Ash hasta el cañon de rayos que el Equipo Rocket uso para atacar a Dialgia. Sorprendida observo como su padre parecía desvanecerse mientras el cañon se energizaba, esquivando a Celebi se acerco para intentar ayudarlo.

En el momento que Mikuru toco el hombro de Ash, aquella aura oscura los envolvió. En medio de la batalla Dialgia sintió una extraña energía que lo llamaba, pero un ataque directo de Giratina hizo que ignorara aquella sensación. Concentrándose en la batalla los pokemon legendarios se alejaban nuevamente.

Ururu- ¡Pikapi!

Celebi- ¡Bi!

Ambos observaban impotentes mientras el aura oscura desaparecía.

Mikuru- ¡Sí! Aun inconsciente eres un per…ver… ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Cómo te liberaste tan rápido?!- mientras retrocedía rápidamente, tropezando con el pokedex que dejo en el suelo.

Ash- Ocurrió de nuevo ¡Cuidado!- sujeto el brazo de la entrenadora para que no cayera, pero tropezó con el estuche de medallas. Ash protegió a la muchacha para que no se lastimara pero ambos cayeron golpeándose la cabeza uno contra el otro.

Ururu- ¿Pikapi?- no entendía aquella reacción de Mikuru.

Celebi- Celibi, ce, libi, celibi, bi…- le explico a Ururu como Ash había provocado un eco temporal, y por lo visto Mikuru había retrocedido unos minutos en el tiempo.

Ash- Ay ¿Te encuentras… bien…? No otra vez…- dijo mientras notaba la posición comprometedora en la que habían terminado. Una de sus manos se encontraba sobre el pecho de la peli naranja, la cual retiro inmediatamente. Pero lo peor era que sentía como las piernas de la joven presionaban contra las caderas de él.- E-Escuchame, esto fue un accidente, no quise…- sentía en la mirada llena de furia de la entrenadora que las excusas de nada le servirían.

Ante la inminente paliza que le esperaba, por instinto de supervivencia, inconscientemente sujeto los brazos de la muchacha peli naranja para inmovilizarla y así poder explicar la situación.

Mikuru- ¡¿EHHH?!- el repentino movimiento del impostor la dejo en shock. Aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de un muchacho, de esa forma. La vergüenza inundo su mente y sin poder contenerlo lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Ash- …- sintió que su corazón daba un salto, las lágrimas que recorrían aquel rostro lo llenaban de culpa y vergüenza. Pero nunca pensó que el rostro que hace solo unos segundos mostraba una furia asesina pudiera expresar aquella inocencia y ternura. Trato de limpiar aquellas lágrimas pero el "beep" de un aparato en el bolsillo de la entrenadora lo detuvo.

Ururu tomo la mano de Celebi arrastrándolo para quedar en medio de Ash y Mikuru. De pronto una luz los envolvió y se vieron rodeados por un frondoso bosque.

Ash apenas distinguió el cambio de escenario, porque un potente rodillazo en los testículos por parte de la peli naranja lo dejo revolcándose de dolor en el suelo. Lo noto con solo ver a la muchacha, si antes la había visto furiosa no era nada comparada con la expresión que tenía en ese momento. Un brillo comenzó a cubrir a la entrenadora y a Ururu, quien parecía resistirse, Celebi le grito un par de cosas no tenía que hablar el idioma pokemon para entenderlo.

Ash- Gracias por traerme…- poniéndose de pie con dificultad.- Y de nuevo…- ocultándose detrás de un árbol para esquivar un impact trueno.- ¡LO SIENTO!- alejándose rápidamente del árbol que Mikuru rompió en dos de una patada.

Fin FlashBack

Mikuru trataba de controlarse, recordar tener a ese infeliz encima y detrás de ella la encolerizaba. No fue para nada un buen momento, tendría que hablar con su abuela para explicarle porque aquello no podía considerarse nada bueno.

Delia por su parte observaba con una sonrisa a su nieta mientras caminaba sobre el cielo nocturno. Siempre había recibido una respuesta fría y cortante cuando hablaban de algún muchacho que conoció durante sus viajes. Aunque seguía siendo su padre de alguna forma, le alegraba que mostrara interés en otro hombre.

El sonido de pasos apresurados llamo la atención de ambas.

Mikuru reconoció a sus padres, y corrió a abrazarlos. Misty se encontraba al frente pero Mikuru paso de largo y salto sobre su padre para que la cargara y lo abrazo.

Mikuru- ¡Papá estas bien!- sonrojandose.

Ash- Mikuru me alegra que estés a salvo.

Misty- Hija acaso estoy pintada, yo también me preocupe por ti.

Mikuru- Ah. Lo siento Mamá, es que me alegre de ver a Papá recuperado.- soltó a su padre y abrazo a su madre.- Me alegra verte.

Ash- ¿Pero qué paso, no debías llegar al laboratorio?

Mikuru- Es porque traje a un miembro del Equipo Rocket conmigo. Ahora se encuentra dentro de la casa.

Ash- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mamá no les hizo nada verdad?

Delia- No hijo estamos bien…

Misty- Entonces hablemos con él para que nos de algunas explicaciones.

Ash- Estoy de acuerdo cariño.

Delia- Esperen ustedes dos, la situación es complicada.

Mikuru- Vamos abuela si no lo atrapamos ahora seguro que huira de nuevo.

Misty- Tranquila mi niña yo me encargo que se arrepienta de eso si lo intenta.

Delia- Mikuru no confundas a tus padres y explica lo que ocurrió.

Ash- Las explicaciones vendrán después, quiero conocer a ese muchacho.

Mr Mime- ¿Mime?

Todos voltearon en dirección a Mr. Mime quien sostenía unas bolsas junto a un muchacho que observaba la escena bastante preocupado.

Ash- U-Ustedes deben ser los p-padres de Mikuru- dijo tratando de mantenerse serio- M-Mucho gusto en c-conocerlos.- por lo que escucho parecía ser que Mikuru les conto lo que sucedió entre ellos.

Ash se quedo petrificado observando a su yo joven.

Misty movía la cabeza mirando de un Ash de 31 años a uno de 13 años, de su esposo y padre de su hija al muchacho torpe y despistado de quien se enamoro. Sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban se apoyo en su esposo.

Mikuru observo a sus padres y por sus miradas se estaban creyendo la actuación del impostor. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Delia la sujeto por los hombros y presiono con fuerza como señal de advertencia. Entendiendo el mensaje se limito a observarlo con rencor.

Delia- Si Ash ellos son sus padres, y tienen mucho de qué hablar. Porque no nos adelantamos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, nos alcanzaran después.

Ash- Eh, de acuerdo Mamá- comenzando a caminar- c-con permiso- dijo inclinándose con respeto, y evitando a toda costa ver a Mikuru para no comenzar una discusión.

Ash caminaba cabizbajo junto a su madre y Mr. Mime, pensó que no tenia excusa por lo que paso con Mikuru aunque fuera un accidente.

Delia- ¿Querido te pasa algo?

Ash- ¿Eh? No, solo me preguntaba de qué hablaban antes de que los interrumpiera.

Delia- No era nada.

Ash- ¿En serio, Mikuru no les dijo nada?

Delia- Porque ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Ash- NO, bueno si.- enrojeciendo al recordar el tacto del cuerpo de Mikuru- Quiero decir todo fue un accidente, aunque estuvo mal.

Delia- Ay mi niño- comenzo a reírse.

Ash- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Delia- No es eso. Es solo que esto me trae tantos recuerdos.

Ash- ¿Qué?


	5. Capitulo 5: Problemas EspacioTiempo P2

**Capitulo 5:** Problemas Espacio/Tiempo Parte 2

Caminando por las tranquilas calles de Pueblo Paleta una madre y su hijo conversaban animadamente. La noche refrescaba la cara enrojecida de Ash, quien pensaba seriamente en las acciones indebidas que hizo con aquella muchacha Mikuru y la reacción que sus padres tendrían cuando les contara.

Eso era exactamente lo que trataba de hacer Mikuru Ketchum, pero sus padres se encontraban en shock observando el lugar donde hace un momento desapareció un joven Ash Ketchum.

Mikuru- ¡Ururu despiértalos con un impact trueno!

Ururu- ¡Pikachu!

El voltaje controlado de la descarga logro hacer reaccionar a la pareja de adultos, quienes se abrasaron para no caerse.

Mikuru- ¡¿Ahora si escucharan lo que me hizo ese pervertido?!- dijo mientras Ururu subía a su hombro.

Ash- Misty, cariño ¿Podrías repetirme que ocurrió mientras estaba en cama inconsciente?

Misty- Y-Yo solo sé lo que me explico el Profesor Oak. Y dejo muy claro que esto era imposible.

Mikuru- Papá, Mamá ya cálmense.- dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres quienes habían olvidado que ella se encontraba ahí- Se los dije él es un miembro del Equipo Rocket haciéndose pasar por papá de joven.

Ash- ¿En serio? Ya veo solo un miembro del Equipo Rocket…- sonando un poco aliviado y alterándose nuevamente- Espera ¿Entonces porque mamá se fue tan tranquilamente con él?

Misty- Cálmate Ash, Mikuru estas… ¿estas segura de eso?- viendo con desconfianza a su hija por la historia que tenía con los muchachos- Quizás solo lo golpeaste sin dejarlo explicarse, porque… porque realmente me dio la impresión de que ese muchacho es Ash.- sonrojándose observando el lugar donde desapareció el Ash joven. Para el Ash adulto la expresión que tenía su esposa no pasó desapercibida.

Mikuru- Lo golpee porque se propaso conmigo- dijo sonrojándose violentamente sintiéndose avergonzada y furiosa,- Y si le hice algunas preguntas, pero no pudo responder ninguna- sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza al recordar aquello- Además ni siquiera los reconoció, creo que se hubiera sorprendido al reconocer a papá ¿no es así?.

Misty- Lo dudo parecía estar despistado como lo estaba siempre.- dijo sonriendo

Mikuru- ¡Así fue como me quitaron a Celebi ¿Lo olvidaste?! Creímos que papá había recuperado y bajamos la guardia- mirando con enfado a su madre. Por su parte Misty perdía la paciencia por esos recuerdos y mostraba la misma cara de enfado.

Ash- No comiencen a pelear- dijo con una expresión demasiado seria deteniendo a Misty antes de que hablara- Mikuru luego me contaras lo que te hizo aquel infeliz. Por ahora lo mejor es ir tras ellos para que no intente escapar.- comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio.

Mikuru- Claro papá.- cambiando su expresión de furia por una de alegría en solo un segundo, alcanzando a su padre.

Misty- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre?- pregunto después de alcanzar a su marido observándolo detenidamente.

Ash- Nada, solo creo que no resolveremos esto quedándonos aquí.

Misty conocía perfectamente a su esposo, y por supuesto reconocía aquella actitud. Celos.

Misty- T-Tienes razón, mejor a-apresurémonos…- dijo avanzando rápidamente para que Ash no la viera reírse.

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, un Ash de 13 años observaba intrigado los destrozos en la puerta.

Ash- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

Delia- Ah esto. Esto lo hizo el padre de Mikuru. Estaba tan preocupado por su hija que entro como un Tauros en estampida para hablar con el Profesor Oak.

Ash- ¿Acaso está loco?- pregunto algo preocupado por lo que le haría a él, si esta era la forma en que reaccionaba por su hija.

Delia- Solo estaba preocupado. Y por cierto ¿te agradaron los padres de Mikuru?

Ash- Eh, no lo sé. Me parecieron familiares aunque no logro recordar de donde los conozco.- dijo pensativo- la verdad estaba preocupado de que Mikuru me atacara de nuevo con su Pikachu…- La preocupación cayó sobre Ash como si fuera un rayo. Con todo lo que le había pasado había olvidado completamente de su compañero de aventuras.- ¡Pikachu! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él?- observando con preocupación a su madre- Mamá debo ir a buscarlo ahora mismo, talvez crea que lo abandone.

Delia- Tranquilízate Ash- dijo calmadamente sujetándolo por los hombros para que no saliera corriendo- Pikachu se encuentra bien y está aquí en el laboratorio. Llego esta tarde junto con todas tus cosas.- mirándolo a los ojos para transmitirle confianza y calmarlo.

Ash- Que alivio, no puedo creer que me olvidara así nada más de mí mejor amigo.

Delia- Bueno las chicas tenemos esa habilidad mi pequeño, y veo que Mikuru te dio con fuerza.- dijo sonriendo mientras con su dedo recorría el ojo izquierdo de Ash donde comenzaba a amoratarse, sin duda debido a un golpe de Mikuru.

Ash- Y-Ya está bien mamá- dijo algo molesto y sonrojándose, aunque no entendía porque- Quiero ir a ver a Pikachu para que no se preocupe…

Delia- Espera un momento, antes me gustaría que me prometieras algo.

Ash- ¿Una promesa?

Delia- Así es. No importa lo que pase, quiero que me prometas que permanecerás calmado y tranquilo.

Ash- ¿Por qué?- comenzando a preocuparse y sintiendo algo de pánico- ¿Le paso algo a Pikachu, o a Gary, o al Profesor Oak?

Delia- Todos se encuentran bien- mirando nuevamente a su hijo a los ojos para tranquilizarlo- Esto lo digo porque Mikuru fue al mundo inverso para detener al Equipo Rocket. Y debido a ciertas circunstancias solo ella podía entrar en aquel lugar, sin embargo, por alguna razón tú también terminaste en el mundo inverso y la ayudaste ¿no es así?

Ash- Si, pero no sé cómo llegue ahí…

Delia- Por eso necesito que me prometas que te mantendrás calmado- dijo claramente interrumpiendo a su hijo- lo que suceda desde ahora será complicado, pero sé que nunca te rendirás ¿verdad?- sentencio sonriendo alegremente.

Ash- No lo entiendo muy bien. Pero te lo prometo, pase lo que pase no me rendiré- dijo bastante animado.

Delia- Ese es mi hijo. Ahora entremos me gustaría presentarte a algunas personas y claro para que también veas a Pikachu.

Ash- Cierto, Pikachu debe estar muy preocupado.- dijo mientras entraba al laboratorio junto a su madre.

Nada más entrar se toparon con tres personas quienes llevaban algunas herramientas para arreglar la puerta.

Profesor Oak- Delia gracias a Arceus que regresaste, hubo un problema en la cocina y necesitamos que nos ayudes.- dijo suplicante y con las manos juntas.

Tracey- Lo sentimos fue nuestra culpa.

Gary- Me dijiste que te encargarías, así que es tu culpa.

Delia- No se preocupen traje suficiente para todos- mostrando las bolsas que llevaba.

Ash- Buenas noches Profesor Oak ¿sabe donde se encuentra Pikachu?- se encontraba bastante concentrado en encontrar a Pikachu que no presto atención a las expresiones de sorpresa que aparecían en los rostros de Gary y Tracey.

Profesor Oak- Hola ¿Aaaash?,- reacciono a tiempo para notar la mirada significativa de Delia- s-si Pikachu, eh…Pikachu se encuentra en la concina…

Los tres hombres observaron petrificados cómo un joven Ash Ketchum corría alegremente en dirección a la cocina llevando una pesada bolsa. Luego de algunos segundos recobraron la movilidad de sus extremidades.

Profesor Oak- D-Delia ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Ash?

Gary- ¿Señora Ketchum se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde está Misty?

Tracey- ¿Pero… y… Mikuru?

Delia- ¡Por favor cálmense!- dijo con tono autoritario- Todos se encuentran bien, Mikuru llego sana y salva junto a mi pequeño Ash del mundo inverso.- señalando con dirección a la cocina- Misty y ¿mi otro hijo?- dijo pensativa- , no. Ya sé, Satoshi, Misty y Mikuru deberían llegar pronto.- sonriendo ante la mirada perpleja de todos- Ahora iré a preparar la cena.

Ash llego rápidamente a la cocina dejando las bolsas que traía sobre el lavaplatos, vio a dos entrenadores jóvenes sentados en el sofá, uno revisaba su pokedex y la otra lo observaba con curiosidad. Luego de una pequeña búsqueda encontró a su compañero eléctrico de pie mirando por la ventana junto a un Marrill. La expresión de tristeza que observaba en el rostro de su pokemon por el reflejo del cristal lo hacía sentir aun más culpable por haberlo olvidado.

Ash- Pikachu me alegra ver que estas bien- se acerco unos pasos. Ren se percato finalmente de la presencia del muchacho-, quiero que sepas que nunca te abandonaría. Pero no sé como termine en un lugar extraño y conocí a una chica aun más extraña.- revolviéndose el cabello por los recuerdos.

Pikachu- ¿Pika?- saliendo de sus pensamientos y volteando para ver quien le hablaba.- ¿Pikapi?- se restregó los ojos un par de veces porque seguramente estaba soñando, pero aquel muchacho aún seguía delante de él y no desaparecía.

Ren y Samantha se miraban entre ellos de forma interrogativa mientras aquel muchacho continuaba acercándose a Pikachu.

Pikachu- ¡Pikachuuu!- lanzo un impact trueno en contra de Ash con la esperanza que desapareciera. Marrill se sobresalto ante el ataque repentino de Pikachu.

Ash- ¡AHHH!- recibió la descarga eléctrica pero logro mantenerse de pie- supongo que me lo merecía.

Ren- ¿Oye muchacho qué crees que haces con esos pokemon?- pregunto fríamente interponiéndose entre Ash y Pikachu. Marrill se sorprendió con la conmoción y abrazo a Pikachu.

Samantha- No deberías tratar de robar a los pokemon de otras personas.- colocándose al lado de Ren.

Ash- ¿De qué hablan? Él es mi amigo Pikachu.- replico enfadado.

Samantha- No es cierto, nosotros conocemos a su entrenador.

Marrill- ¿M-M-Marrill?- sorprendida al reconocer finalmente a Ash, retrocedió junto a Pikachu quien se encontraba en shock. Esta reacción fue malinterpretada por Ren.

Ren- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?- pregunto bastante serio mostrando una pokebola amenazadoramente.

Ash- Si quieres tener una batalla pokemon con gusto la aceptare, pero primero quiero hablar con Pikachu.- dijo observando a aquel muchacho con una mirada desafiante. Samantha se entusiasmo por el valor que mostraba el chico nuevo.

Samantha- Muy bien yo seré tu oponente- dijo emocionada mientras sacaba una pokebola del bolsillo- Veamos de que estas hecho.

Ash- Cuando quieras- respondió emocionado. Pero recordó que no tenía a sus pokemon con él- Pero primero quiero disculparme con Pikachu y luego buscare mi mochila.- dijo algo avergonzado.

Delia- Deténganse todos ahora mismo. No pueden pelear dentro de la casa- sentencio al llegar a la cocina y notar los ánimos elevados. Todos los muchachos voltearon a verla sin notar a las personas detrás de ella.

Ren- Pero Nana Delia el intentaba secuestrar a Pikachu y Marrill

Samantha- Es cierto, además no he tenido una batalla en semanas.

Delia- Samantha, Ren no se preocupen Ash solamente trataba de tener una charla con Pikachu.

Ren/Samantha- ¡¿Ash?!- gritaron sorprendidos viendo al azabache.

Ash- ¿Mamá acaso los conoces?

Delia- Así es cariño, son amigos de Mikuru.- le informo avanzando junto a los muchachos para presentarlos- El es Ren Sketchit y ella es Samantha Oak.

Ash- ¿Oak? ¿Es alguna prima de Gary?

Gary- No Ash ella es mi hija- dijo avanzando hasta llegar al lado de Samantha.

Tracey- Y él es mi hijo- también llegando al lado de Ren

Ash sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. El pánico y el miedo comenzaban a apoderarse de él mientras reconocía a esos hombres. Sin duda eran sus amigos, pero habían crecido, eran adultos mientras que él aun era un niño.

Ash- ¿G-Gary? ¿Tra-Tracey?- dijo con voz apagada. No podía gritar pero quería hacerlo. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con la esperanza de alejarse de aquella irrealidad.

Delia- Ash recuerda lo que me prometiste.- dijo tranquilamente.

Ash- ¿Mamá…? Pero esto… Como es que…- aun caminando hacia atrás de pronto sintió que su cabeza chocaba contra algo suave y cálido. Se dio la vuelta para observar que había chocado contra los pechos de una hermosa mujer de cabello color miel y ojos azules, quien la observaba con sorpresa. A su lado se encontraba alguien a quien reconoció, Daisy la hermana mayor de Misty.

Serena- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo avergonzada por haber chocado contra aquel muchacho. Pero de pronto lo reconoció, la sorpresa de encontrarse cara a cara con un él a esa edad la lleno de tantas emociones que termino por desmayarse encima de Ash.

Ash no pudo hacer nada más que amortiguar la caída de aquella mujer. Ser sofocado por aquellos suaves y voluptuosos pechos lo había calmado, pero ese contacto despertaba otra inquietud en él.

Samantha- ¡Mamá!

Gary- ¡Serena!- corrió para ayudar a su esposa a levantarse.

Ash fue liberado de aquella prisión, enrojecido hasta las orejas y sin ánimos de levantarse se quedó acostado observando el techo. Luego de varios segundos un pokemon llamo su atención.

Ururu- ¿Pika?- pregunto preocupada quitándole la gorra para observarlo mejor.

Pikachu- ¡Pikachu!

Marrill- ¡Marrill!

Pikachu y Marrill corrieron al lado de Ururu para llenarla de abrazos. Ash miraba aquella escena emotiva, pero lejos de alegrarse sentía como el pánico lo envolvía nuevamente. Porque entendía los problemas que la llegada de aquel pokemon significaban. Aun acostado movió la cabeza para observar a las personas que acababan de entrar en la cocina.

Mikuru- Ni siquiera las mujeres casadas se escapan a tu perversión ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono lúgubre, cubriéndose el pecho y observando al impostor con desagrado.

Daisy- ¡Mikuru, gracias a Arceus que volviste a salvo!- fue corriendo a abrazar a su sobrina.

Mikuru- Perdóname por preocuparte Tia Daisy, pero este impostor me entretuvo- dijo señalando a Ash que aún estaba acostado.

Tracey- ¿Impostor?

Mikuru- No me digan que se creyeron sus cuentos. Miren mi padre se encuentra ahí- señalando a un Ash adulto.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al Ash adulto y luego volvieron a concentrarse en el Ash joven.

Samantha- ¿Entonces ahora son dos Señores Ketchum?

Gary- Eso es lo último que el universo necesita hija mía.

Daisy- ¿Mikuru que fue lo que ocurrió?

Ash se había sentado y observaba a su contraparte adulta quien lo miraba con cierto odio, ahora notaba las similitudes físicas que compartían. Pero aun así se negaba a aceptar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Mikuru se encargó de traerlo a la realidad al levantarlo por el cuello de la camisa de manera violenta.

Mikuru- ¡Ahora dime donde esta Celebi!

Ash- ¡¿Yo que se?! ¡Él estaba contigo!- no pretendía gritar pero aquello le permitió liberar parte de la frustración que sentía.

Misty- Mikuru por favor compórtate- dijo enfadada- Lo siento Ash mi hija a veces es un poco violenta.- se disculpó apenada por la conducta de Mikuru.

Ash observo con detenimiento a la madre de Mikuru, ahora entendía porque no la reconoció la primera vez. No solo había crecido en estatura, también sus caderas habían crecido y junto a sus tonificadas piernas le daban una apariencia más curvilínea. Y lo más importante había desarrollado unos pechos, no tan grandes, pero si lo suficiente como para ser notados. Ahí es donde Ash tenía los ojos clavados.

Mikuru- Oye respeta a mi madre.

Misty- No es momento para eso Ash- dijo avergonzada y sonrojada mientras se cubría los pechos.

Ash- ¡Es suficiente!- exclamo enfadado el Ash adulto interponiéndose entre el Ash joven y Misty.- Es hora de que te expliques imitador, y para que lo sepas ella es mi esposa y no tuya ¿entendiste?

Misty- Ash no seas rudo con… Ash.

Delia- Satoshi compórtate como el adulto que eres por favor.

Ash- ¿Quién es Satoshi?

Delia- Ese era el nombre que teníamos como segunda opción cuando naciste, y pensé que como seria confuso llamarlos a ambos por el mismo nombre- señalando a ambos Ash- tú tendrías que tomar otro nombre, al menos cuando estén en la misma habitación.- señalando al Ash adulto ahora rebautizado como Satoshi.

Satoshi- ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien se cambie el nombre?- pregunto perplejo

Misty- Porque tú eres el adulto aquí, muchas gracias Delia así esto resultara menos complicado. Ahora Ash…eh Satoshi, Mikuru apártense de Ash.


	6. Capítulo 6: Problemas EspacioTiempo P3

**Capitulo 6:** Problemas Espacio/Tiempo Parte 3

La calma había sido nuevamente restaurada en el interior de la residencia Oak. Delia preparaba la cena con ayuda de Misty y Daisy. Tracey y Satoshi, este es el nombre de Ash adulto para evitar confusiones, reparaban la puerta en la entrada bajo la supervisión del Profesor Oak. Gary se encontraba tranquilizando a Serena ambos sentados en el sofá. Mikuru, Ren, Samantha y Ash estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa en silencio. Pikachu, Marrill y Ururu, encima de la mesa, continuaban con su feliz reunión.

Ash se exprimía el cerebro tratando de recordar en qué momento se golpeo la cabeza, sin duda la alucinación que sufría en ese momento era la prueba de una dura caída. Era imposible que hace solo unas horas hubiera dejado que Misty se alejara de su lado después de perder la liga Johto, y que ahora tuviera frente a él a la hija de su amiga. Y cuyo padre no resultaba ser otro más que él. Sin duda un caso clínico excepcional, porque nunca había estado a solas con Misty de esa manera. Claro que conocía como se hacían los bebes, pensó mientras se sonrojaba, su madre le había explicado detalladamente; aunque no presto mucha atención por analizar el pokemon que elegiría cuando iniciara su viaje; pero él nunca hizo esas cosas con Misty…Claro que eso significaba que él otro él había pasado toda una noche abrazando a Misty y así nació Mikuru…, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por todos esos pensamientos. Para distraerse observo a la familia pokemon en la mesa y sin dudarlo sujeto a Pikachu para observarlo detenidamente.

Ash- En serio eres tú amigo- dijo deprimido.- y esta es tu familia.- observando a Marrill y Ururu.

Pikachu había logrado calmarse después de la impresión de ver a su amigo tan joven, y le dedico una sonrisa al tiempo que asentía, alzando ambos brazos quiso explicar que dos miembros de su familia se encontraban ausentes. Pero la mirada agobiada del joven le hizo entender que aquella situación era demasiado para él y necesitaba apoyo para superarla.

Pikachu- Pikapi- dijo mientras le lamia cariñosamente la nariz, provocando que estornudara.

Ash- Lo siento amigo, pero no hagas eso sin avisar- dijo algo alegre olvidándose un poco de sus preocupaciones.

Mikuru pensaba en la mejor forma de desenmascarar a aquel muchacho, porque parecía ser que su actuación había convencido a todos. Pero ahora que su padre se encontraba mejor seguramente descubrirían la identidad del impostor, mientras observaba al joven y nervioso Ash no entendía como todos podían creer que tuviera algo que ver con el genial y maduro Ash. Realmente un cambio de nombres era necesario. "Satoshi " aquel nombre lo había elegido su querida abuela Delia, y no era tan malo. Pensó que talvez, cuando todo este embrollo terminara, podría llamar a su padre con ese nombre cuando estuvieran los dos solos. Aquella calidez conocida en su corazón comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo mientras imaginaba estar a solas con su padre, sin que nadie los molestara y lograr que la viera como algo más que una niña o su hija. Pero sus ilusiones desaparecieron con el repentino estornudo de Ash, la gentil calidez que sentía hasta ese momento fue reemplazada por una furia que le quemaba las entrañas. Apretó los puños sobre la mesa recordando los momentos vergonzosos que hace solo unas horas el muchacho frente a ella le hizo experimentar, y no dudaba en que lo haría pagar por aquello de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Después de algunos minutos, en los cuales Pikachu presento adecuadamente a su familia, dejaron de oírse los martilleos en la entrada principal. Satoshi, Tracey y el Profesor Oak entraron en la cocina. Ash sentía la mirada de todos perforándolo de pies a cabeza, aun mantenía la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento.

Profesor Oak- Muy bien Ash, creo que es hora de intentar entender lo que ocurre.- hablo tranquilamente atrayendo la atención de todos.

Ash observo al Profesor Oak fijamente, también quería entender lo que ocurría, pero no tenía idea por dónde empezar.

Satoshi- Perdón Profesor yo apenas desperté esta tarde, ni siquiera sé lo que pretendía el Equipo Rocket.- dijo el Ash adulto, Satoshi, rascándose la cabeza.

Profesor Oak- Lo siento Ash…digo, eh… Satoshi, yo hablaba con el muchacho.- señalo al joven Ash.

Misty- Así es cariño. Recuerda que por ahora tendremos que cambiarte el nombre.- dijo tranquilamente.

Samantha- ¿Entonces porque no le ponemos Señor Ash o Señor Ketchum?- pregunto alegremente como si nombrara a un pokemon.

Satoshi- ¿Aún siguen con eso?- pregunto molesto- ¡Yo soy Ash Ketchum!

Gary- Lo sabemos A-Satoshi, pero el también eres tú.- dijo observando al joven Ash.- Así será menos confuso hablar con ustedes.

Satoshi- ¿Y porque no le cambiamos el nombre a él?

Mikuru-¡ ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?! ¡Él es un impostor!- exclamo golpeando la mesa con las manos, con lo cual asusto a los pokemon y atrajo la atención de todos.

Ash observaba el rostro desconfiado de Mikuru y comenzaba a enfadarse. Había algo en su mirada que lograba perturbarlo enormemente, ni siquiera con Misty había sentido esas emociones.

Ren- ¿Mikuru estás segura?

Mikuru- Completamente, Ya lo interrogue y no contesto ninguna de mis preguntas.

Tracey- Bueno Mikuru. No lo conociste de joven así que no creo le hicieras las preguntas correctas.

Daisy- Si paso por ese interrogatorio y no hablo, entonces es un muchacho duro de roer.- dijo pensativa observando los moretones en el rostro de Ash- ¿Mikuru no crees que te excediste?

Mikuru- ¡Lo golpee porque se lo merecía!- grito mientras se sonrojaba y le lanzaba una mirada de rencor a Ash.

Ash apretó los puños sobre la mesa, estaba llegando a su límite y no soportaría más acusaciones de Mikuru. Aunque estas tuvieran cien por ciento de razón.

Profesor Oak- ¡Ya fue suficiente!- grito para terminar con aquella discusión y recuperar la atención de todos.- Mañana realizaremos una prueba de ADN para asegurarnos completamente. Pero por ahora quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas a Ash.

Gary- Espera abuelo.- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al Profesor Oak- Mi computador portátil puede realizar una comparación de ADN, lo usaba para mi investigación con los pokemon. Pero puedo modificarlo para usarlo en humanos.

Profesor Oak- Eso es genial Gary- dijo apesadumbrado- Pero me temo que ocurrió un accidente con tu maquina.- desvió la mirada hacia Satoshi y Misty.

Gary- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- pregunto indignado mientras el Profesor Oak le mostraba la caja resquebrajada que logro salvar en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Misty- L-Lo siento mucho Gary, Satoshi te pagara hasta el último centavo.

Satoshi- Y-Yo solo recibí el golpe… y ese no es mi nombre.

Tracey- No esta tan mal Gary- dijo mientras analizaba los restos- El daño se concentro en la pantalla. Podríamos hacerla funcionar, al menos para hacer la prueba de ADN.

Gary- Tienes razón,- dijo asintiendo ante la evaluación de su compañero científico- y no creas que te saldrá barato Satoshi.- sentencio observándolo siniestramente.

Profesor Oak- Por cierto Mikuru, ¿lograste rescatar a Celebi?- pregunto recordando repentinamente el objetivo que genero toda aquella situación.

Mikuru- ¡Es cierto!- dijo sorprendida al recordar que su amigo no estaba a su lado- ¡Dime en este instante que le hiciste a mí Pokemon!- exclamo levantándose de repente y señalando a Ash acusadoramente.

Ash- ¡¿Ahora es mi culpa que perdieras a Celebi?!- pregunto furioso levantándose de golpe.

Mikuru- ¡Lo perdí de vista por perseguirte, y luego te perdí de vista a ti!- dijo aun mas enfadada- ¡Es obvio que lo capturaste y mientras intentabas escapar mi abuela te detuvo!

Ash- ¡Intentaba alejarme de ti y gracias a Arceus encontré a mi madre antes de que me desvistieras de nuevo!

Mikuru- ¡Devuélveme a Celebi!

Ash- ¡Que no lo tengo!

Sin previo aviso Mikuru se apoyo en la mesa lista para lanzarse sobre Ash pero fue detenida de inmediato por Samantha y Ren. Ash por su parte no intento nada pero igualmente fue inmovilizado contra la mesa al estilo policial por Daisy. Todos quedaron perplejos ante aquella escena.

Satoshi- ¿Qué intentas hacerle a mi hija?- exclamo furioso interponiéndose entre Ash y Mikuru.

Ash- ¿Yo? Ella fue quien empezó.- dijo lo más claro que pudo con su cara contra la mesa.

Satoshi- Primero seduces a mi esposa y ahora intentas atacar a mi hija.

Ash- ¿Cuándo hice alguna de esas cosas?

Misty- Daisy ¿podrías soltar a Ash?- dijo tranquilamente apartando a Satoshi. Cambiando a un tono furioso al dirigirse a su hija- ¡Mikuru no se que te sucede, pero esa no es forma de comportarse!

Satoshi- ¿Por qué regañas a nuestra hija? Ella solo se defendía.- exclamo observando enfadado a Misty.

Misty- ¿Acaso los celos te dejaron ciego?- pregunto incrédula ante la reacción de su esposo.

Satoshi- ¿Celoso? ¿Quién está celoso?

Misty- ¿Quieres decir además de ti?

Satoshi- ¿Y acaso no me das motivos para estarlo?- pregunto exaltado, sonrojándose mientras encaraba a su esposa.

Misty- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- pregunto sonrojándose al igual que su esposo.

Satoshi- ¡¿Crees que no note la forma en que lo miras?!

Misty- ¡Él eres TÚ!

Profesor Oak- Pikachu, Marrill por favor controlen a sus entrenadores.

Pikachu- ¡Pikachuuuu!- lanzo un impact trueno a Satoshi.

Marrill- ¡Marrilll!- lanzo un chorro de agua a Misty.

Después de aquella escena Ash y Mikuru fueron forzados a sentarse nuevamente. Misty se secaba el cabello con una toalla sentada en el sofá junto a Serena y Satoshi apoyado contra la pared observaba a su madre, Delia, cocinando.

Profesor Oak- Ajem. Muy bien, por lo visto cuando regresaron del mundo inverso, como eran mas personas de lo que planeamos, el dispositivo los trajo de regreso más lejos de lo planeado. Mikuru dinos que ocurrió con Celebi después de eso.

Mikuru- Bueno… metí a Ururu en la pokebola porque estaba agotada- dijo relatando lo ocurrido- Y le dije a Celebi que viniera al laboratorio a pedir ayuda. Cuando vi a papá y mamá llegar corriendo creí que estaba a salvo aquí. Pero luego me dijeron que no lo habían visto. ¡Así que el único que sabía que Celebi estaba aquí era ÉL!- apuntando a Ash.

Profesor Oak- No estamos seguros, pudo haberlo atacado algún pokemon salvaje- sentencio rápidamente para que no estallara otra pelea.

Serena- ¿A-A que hora mandaste a Celebi al laboratorio?- pregunto bastante ruborizada. Lanzándole una mirada a Daisy quien también se ruborizo.

Mikuru- Creo que llegamos una hora antes de que anocheciera ¿Por qué?

Serena caminaba rápidamente a la habitación en la que hace algunas horas entro con su esposo.

Daisy- Talvez no lo escuchamos en ese momento- dijo avergonzada mientras se dirigía a la puerta del jardín y observaba al exterior.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, se escucho una exclamación en la habitación donde entro Serena.

Serena- E-Encontré a Celebi- dijo mientras salía de la habitación con el pokemon inconsciente en los brazos. Ash y Mikuru se levantaron para observar al pokemon.

Mikuru- ¿Pero que le ocurrió?- pregunto confusa mientras recibía al pokemon. Ash también miraba confundido al pequeño viajero del tiempo. La expresión rojo como un tomate se le aplicaba bien a Celebi en ese momento.

Ren- Parece que Celebi vio algo verdaderamente impactante.- dijo tranquilamente pero ruborizándose.

Samantha- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto inocentemente.

Misty- ¿Es que no se dieron cuenta que Celebi los observaba?- grito furiosa confundiendo aun mas a Samantha y Ash, pero Mikuru por fin comprendió lo que ocurrió.

Mikuru- L-Lo lamento tia Daisy, espero no haberlos molestado.- dijo verdaderamente apenada.

Ash- No entiendo lo que sucede, pero creo que me debes una disculpa- dijo con satisfacción observando a Mikuru.

Mikuru- ¡Mejor espera sentado!- exclamo sin atreverse a mirar a Ash.

Ash- ¿Eres tan orgullosa que ni siquiera admites tus errores?

Mikuru- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Delia- ¡Muy bien, la cena esta lista!- dijo calmadamente pero con autoridad, con lo cual detuvo la pelea inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto en un avión privado con destino a la región Kalos. La tripulación se encontraba preocupada por la condición de uno de sus dos únicos pasajeros, el cual había abordado con quemaduras serias y se negaba a recibir atención médica.

Profesor X- Vamos comandante, deje que atiendan sus heridas- decía desinteresadamente mientras se concentraba en la pantalla de su computador portátil.- Debería aprovechar que tenemos un medico abordo.

Comandante- Para eso tengo esto…- dijo mostrando una botella de whisky y bebiendo un sorbo largo- Ahhh. Ahora continúe ¿Cómo llego esa mocosa a frustrar nuestros planes?

Profesor X- No olvide que ahora yo estoy a cargo, pero le perdono el tono arrogante Comandante. Y la respuesta obvia seria porque ella es hija de Ash Ketchum.- dejando de lado su computador y observando fijamente a su nuevo subordinado.

Comandante- ¡Ya se eso! ¡AGHHH!- grito de dolor por acomodarse en el asiento- Ash Ketchum era el anclaje o lo que sea, que nos llevaría al pasado. Lo que quiero saber es como esa mocosa plana pudo entrar al mundo inverso.

Profesor X- Je, je, je. Me temo que no sabe nada porque si no entendería que todo está conectado. Pero ahora que estoy a cargo me encargare de que escuche debidamente todos los detalles de la operación y no solo los datos de pokemon legendarios para agrandar su colección.- sentencio mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Comandante- Como diga SEÑOR.- bebió lo que quedaba en la botella y luego la arrojo al suelo haciéndose añicos- Lo único que deseo es hacer sufrir a esa niña por atreverse a humillarme y arruinar mi colección.

El personal de abordo salió de la cabina y limpio rápidamente el desorden, para luego retirarse y dejar solos a sus clientes para que conversaran tranquilamente. Mientras tanto el comandante abría otra botella de whisky.

Profesor X- Como le dije hace tiempo, el flujo del tiempo es una corriente de una sola dirección. Y por este concepto todos lo asocian con un rio que fluye infinitamente ¿Pero se imagina solamente agua fluyendo en medio de un vacio o en medio del cielo?- pregunto con arrogancia.

El comandante escuchaba fastidiado mientras servía el contenido de la botella en un vaso lo más lento que podía.

Profesor X-No.- se respondió a sí mismo- algunos dirán que el rio esta en medio de rocas, una pradera, un bosque, el desierto o quizás en medio de una ciudad. Pero todas estas versiones tienen algo en común, siempre hay algo alrededor del rio que le da su forma y lo limita. En el flujo temporal estos limitantes son los "Constantes" Comandante, humanos y pokemon por igual quienes son dotados de energía temporal natural y le dan al flujo temporal su forma y limites. Ash Ketchum es un Constante al cual podemos "anclarnos", como dijo, para forzar nuestro retorno a través del flujo temporal, viajar al pasado.

Comandante- Y si solamente lo necesitábamos a él ¿Por qué nos molestamos en raptar a otros Constantes?

Profesor X- Ja, ja, ja. Veo que cuando usted estaba al mando no me prestaba la más mínima atención.- dijo observando al Comandante con odio- Entonces se lo explicare de nuevo…- sentencio mientras le quitaba el vaso lleno con licor ámbar al Comandante y bebía un sorbo- Si solo llegáramos al pasado e impidiéramos la fuga de Mewtwo perturbaríamos el flujo temporal, nuestro tiempo actual cambiaria drásticamente y todo lo que conocemos, excepto los Constantes, sufriría ese cambio porque la forma y los límites del flujo temporal cambiarían de posición. Como ejemplo: Ash Ketchum elimino a nuestra competencia en todas las regiones donde viajo, si la energía temporal lo despedazara y dejara de existir, entonces estas organizaciones continuarían con sus planes y talvez alguno llegaría destruir al Equipo Rocket.- bebió otro sorbo para refrescar su garganta.

Comandante- Entonces tomamos la energía de los Contantes para crear un puente por donde el rio llegue a este mismo lugar…- dijo pensativo.

Profesor X- Vaya, vaya, y yo creía que era un tonto.- riendo con arrogancia- Si, si, eso es, en esencia, lo que hicimos. Claro que fue más complicado que eso, convertir la energía de los Constantes en rayos de pulsos electromagnéticos gravitacionales, y luego cargarlos en capsulas de vacio dimensional para mantenerlos estables. Pero esos son datos técnicos muy complicados para usted Comandante.

Comandante- Pero todavía no explica como esa mocosa pudo llegar al mundo inverso sin que lo notáramos.

Profesor X- Como le dije todo está conectado. Mientras atacábamos a Dialgia y creábamos el puente, la energía temporal de Ash Ketchum era despedazada y su hija Mikuru dejaba de existir pero a la vez existía fuera de tiempo. Eso le permitió a ella crear una nueva puerta para entrar en el mundo inverso, pero no creo que lo hiciera sola seguramente recibió ayuda de Samuel Oak. Debimos matarlo cuando raptamos a su bisnieta.- bebió el resto de whisky en el vaso- Pero no tiene caso lamentarse, sobre todo si sus intentos por detenernos nos dieron una ventaja sin precedentes.

Comandante- ¿Y qué haremos en Kalos SEÑOR?

Profesor X- Por ahora debemos ubicar la localización exacta de la ruptura temporal y luego…

El comandante simplemente dejo de prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Mikuru y hacerla sufrir hasta que le rogara que terminara con su existencia.

De regreso al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Todos disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena preparada por Delia. Satoshi y Misty comían en lados opuesto de la cocina ignorándose entre ellos.

Ash y Mikuru habían olvidado lo hambrientos que se encontraban después de su aventura. Y ahora devoraban sus platos peleando entre ellos hasta por el más pequeño grano de arroz, Delia comía felizmente junto a ellos sirviéndoles más comida cuando lo pedian. Viendo que sería inútil preguntarles algo hasta que terminaran de comer, el Profesor Oak decidió platicar con Ren y Samantha sobre la información que habían obtenido del Profesor X durante su captura.

Ren- Y por eso nos secuestraron, necesitaban extraer nuestra energía para forzar la línea de tiempo y cambiar los eventos que quisieran sin alterar nuestra historia actual.- explico después de terminar su comida y dar las gracias.

Profesor Oak- Vaya es sorprendente que obtuvieras toda esa información Ren.

Samantha- ¿Ren es increíble no abuelito?- dijo casi saltando sobre su silla- Cuando nos capturaron yo estaba realmente asustada pero Ren estaba súper calmado, y cuando converso con el Profesor X ni siquiera entendí la mitad de las cosas de las que hablaron.- dijo mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente. Ren también se ruborizo y evitaba la mirada de su madre.

Daisy- Yo realmente agradezco que estuvieras al lado de Ren Samantha, sino talvez no se hubiera esforzado tanto.- dijo con un tono burlon para molestar a Ren.

Tracey- Serás un gran científico hijo, claro después de convertirte en un maestro pokemon.

Samantha- No, no creo que eso pase Señor Tracey.- dijo cambiando su actitud alegre a una actitud pesimista- Ren es bueno en todo menos en las batallas pokemon.- dijo de manera gélida. Ren bajo la cabeza desilusionado por el comentario de su amiga.

Serena- Vamos Samantha no digas esas cosas- dijo preocupada por Ren y el aura azul que lo envolvía- seguramente Ren se esfuerza lo mejor que puede.

Gary- Es cierto hija, iniciaron su viaje pokemon para aprender a ser mejores entrenadores ¿no es así? Y estoy seguro que con el tiempo Ren será mejor que tú- dijo sonriendo.

Samantha- ¿Eso crees papá?- dijo furiosa- Entonces te mostrare que puedo derrotarte a ti y a él ahora mismo. Los reto a ambos a una batalla pokemon.

Profesor Oak- Lo siento Samantha pero me gustaría que Ren me explicara mejor todo sobre los Constantes, pueden posponer su pelea para otro día.

Samantha- Esta bien abuelito.

Profesor Oak- Continua Ren.

Ren- Claro Profesor- dijo recuperando su seriedad- Los Constantes somos limites del flujo temporal, es decir, que aunque la historia cambie nosotros aun naceríamos para preservar el flujo del tiempo.

Profesor Oak- ¿Quieres decir que si Dialgia y Palkia tuvieran una pelea que cambiara la historia y sus padres no se casaran, aún así nacerian?

Al escuchar aquel comentario Gary y Tracey se atoraron con la comida, mientras Serena y Daisy enrojecían de pies a cabeza.

Ren- Exacto. Aunque nuestros padres se casaran con otras personas, la energía temporal los obligaría a tener una aventura para generar nuestro nacimiento.

Gary con una mirada de odio giro la cabeza en dirección a Satoshi, mientras Daisy con una mirada de vergüenza giraba la cabeza en dirección a Misty. Satoshi y Misty sintieron las miradas de sus amigos, pero al no haber escuchado la conversación del grupo no entendían que ocurria.


	7. Capítulo 7: Desastre

**Capítulo 7:** Desastre

Hace solo unos minutos todas las personas en el interior de la residencia Oak cenaban tranquilamente. Pero ahora las discusiones entre los "adultos" del lugar estallaban una tras otra. Satoshi, nombre impuesto a Ash adulto de 31 años de edad para evitar confusiones, y Gary se confrontaban en medio del comedor, cada uno con su respectiva esposa tratando de separarlos.

Misty- ¡Dejen de actuar como niños!- exclamo furiosa.

Ren- Nosotros no actuamos así- dijo el rubio de ojos azules en voz baja a Samantha.

Samantha- Bueno…- dijo nerviosa la peli castaña de ojos café claros observando furtivamente a Mikuru. Desvió la mirada cuando sintió los ojos de la peli naranja de ojos color chocolate sobre ella, trato de concentrarse en los pokemon quienes habían salido a comer en el jardín para escapar de aquel alboroto. Pikachu y Marrill ayudaban a Celebi a tranquilizarse contándole sus propias anécdotas, Ururu comía tranquilamente un poco alejada pero sus orejas se movían incansables para no perderse ningún detalle de la conversación entre sus padres y Celebi.

Serena- ¡Gary ya fue suficiente!- exclamo mientras trataba que su esposo se tranquilizara.

Gary- ¿Y entonces solo te hubieses casado con Serena por lastima?- pregunto furioso a Satoshi.

Satoshi- ¿Casarnos? ¡Solo fuimos novios por un mes!- exclamo furioso. Por fin entendía la razón de aquella discusión, gracias a que Gary le explico acerca de los Constantes a base de insultos y quejas.

Gary- ¡Me alegra haberla convencido que terminara contigo antes que acabara en una relación sin amor!- sentencio bastante molesto, abrazando a Serena como símbolo de triunfo.

Serena- ¿No crees que hubiera logrado que se enamore de mí?- pregunto burlonamente apartándose de Gary, esto debido a la poca confianza que sentía en las palabras de su esposo.

Gary- ¿Estas de broma?- pregunto perplejo.

Serena- ¡S-Solo digo que yo habría terminado con Satoshi sin tú ayuda, gracias por la confianza!- exclamo arrepintiéndose de su broma- ¡Además estás haciendo un problema de nada!

Misty- ¡Serena tiene razón Gary!- exclamo furiosa asintiendo a Serena- Aquella relación no tenía ningún futuro. Tarde o temprano habrían terminado de todas formas.

Serena- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto peligrosamente calmada.

Misty- Nada. Solo te apoyo en que estos dos- señalo inocentemente a Satoshi y Gary- hacen un problema de algo sin importancia.

Serena- Si no tiene importancia…- dijo molesta con un ligero tic en el ojo- ¿Por qué me atacaste con tu Gyarados la primera vez que nos conocimos?

Misty- ¡Te lo merecías!- exclamo molesta encarando a Serena- Solo te hiciste novia de Satoshi por un capricho infantil, sino lo hubieras seducido nunca se hubiera fijado en ti.- dijo con veneno impregnado en cada silaba.

La tensión entre ambas mujeres crecía peligrosamente, por lo que ahora sus esposos eran quienes intentaban separarlas. En un rincón de la habitación Tracey consolaba a su esposa.

Daisy- Lo lamento tanto Tracey- dijo apenada, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas- No puedo creer que yo fuera a hacer tales cosas. Aunque me propuse ayudarte a conquistar a Misty, al final terminarían separándose por culpa mía.

Tracey- Cariño no digas eso, todo este asunto es hipotético- se acercó a Daisy y limpio las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas- Quiero decir, es solo un ejemplo de lo que podría haber ocurrido, nada de eso paso en realidad. Yo te amo mi amor.- dijo con firmeza acercándose al rostro de Daisy para darle un apasionado beso. El cual fue correspondido por la hermosa modelo como si fuera el primero que se dieron hace muchos años en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

El profesor Samuel Oak se culpaba de aquella situación, sin proponérselo había transformado una inocente charla en un campo minado de viejas rencillas sin resolver. Y no tenía idea de cómo controlar la situación.

Samantha- ¿Abuelito porque se molestan de cosas que nunca pasaron?- pregunto inocentemente, cansada de aquel pleito.

Delia- Veras Samantha cuando uno está enamorado, como ellos,- explico señalando a Satoshi, Misty, Gary y Serena- los celos pueden convertir a cualquier persona en tu enemigo. Pero en sus padres es algo bueno, porque significa que aún se quieren mucho.- pero tal vez deberían calmarse antes de decir algo que lamenten luego.

La pregunta inocente de Samantha junto al sermón de Delia, pusieron un alto a las discusiones. Tracey y Daisy también despertaron de su pequeño mundo al notar el repentino silencio.

Profesor Oak- Muchas gracias Delia, Samantha creía que esto nunca acabaría…- dijo agradecido.

Ash- ¿Qué parte de eso no paso?- pregunto afligido mientras sujetaba a Samantha por los hombros para obtener respuestas.

Samantha- Eh, bueno, yo…-comenzó a sonrojarse debido a la cercanía de Ash.

Ren/Mikuru- Aléjate de ella ahora mismo.- exigieron al mismo tiempo.

Ash, de 13 años de edad, se apartó sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Pero trataba de entender y encajar toda la información que rescató de aquel campo de batalla. Negándose rotundamente a aceptar que se convertiría en un mujeriego repaso la información una vez más con la esperanza de que algún dato fuera equivocado. Al parecer después de perder la liga Johto viajaría a diferentes regiones Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos; Por lo que escuchó conocería a May y Dawn en Hoenn y Sinnoh, destrozaría sus bicicletas para forzarlas a viajar con él y luego se aprovecharía de la situación obligándolas a ser sus novias; En Unova, por puro capricho, obligaría a una joven e inocente entrenadora llamada Iris a viajar con el arrastrándola a participar en una película donde le robaría su primer beso; Por último en Kalos conocería a Serena y con ella tendría un noviazgo oficial. Pero entonces, tal vez en conocimiento de sus amoríos con las otras chicas, Gary llegaría y le arrebataría a Serena para salvarla. Y si no tuviera suficiente regresaría a Kanto donde convencería a Misty de viajar nuevamente con él y en una noche de tormenta, aprovechándose de su indefensa amiga, saciaría sus bajos instintos dejándola embarazada. Todo esto antes de cumplir los 18 años de edad. Su rostro reflejaba la angustia que lo aquejaba.

Delia- Tranquilo Ash, algunas cosas que dijeron solo las exageraron para aumentar el efecto dramático.- dijo calmadamente logrando que Ash se calmara y volviera a respirar.

Profesor Oak- Gary, Tracey continúen reparando el computador por favor.- dijo autoritariamente, antes de que alguna otra cosa sucediera.- Y Ash- dirigiéndose al muchacho- ¿Podrías explicarnos de donde provienes y como llegaste al mundo inverso junto a Mikuru?- pregunto cansado, aunque apenas eran la 8 de la noche sentía que aquel día había durado demasiado.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Ash, algunas eran de curiosidad, otras de preocupación pero un par parecían culparlo de lo que ocurrió hasta ese momento. Los pokemon entraron en la cocina ahora que por fin había terminado la discusión, Pikachu se subió al hombro de Satoshi y Marril se subió al hombro de Misty, Celebi algo cansado dejo que Mikuru lo cargara. Mientras tanto Ururu se subió al hombro de Ash, lo que provoco sorpresa en el muchacho e indignación en Mikuru.

Ash- P-Por supuesto profesor…- dijo nervioso al sentir la calidez del pokemon. Trato de olvidar todo lo que había escuchado y contar su historia- Lo último que recuerdo es despedirme de Misty y Brock en las afueras de Ciudad Verde.- relato aquel momento de angustia- Luego ellos me sorprendieron regresando a darme un regalo de despedida- dijo con una sonrisa.

Misty sintió que su corazón daba un brinco ante aquel recuerdo de hace 19 años, en esa ocasión ella le regalo un pañuelo como símbolo de sus sentimientos hacia Ash, con la esperanza de que algún día se reencontraran. Y había logrado su cometido 4 años despues, aquella noche tormentosa hace 15 años vio que Ash guardaba su regalo como un tesoro, pero el muy tonto no recordaba donde lo consiguió. Por lo que Misty tuvo que recordárselo con algunos golpes, y luego de una pequeña pelea habían logrado expresar los sentimientos que guardaron tantos años.

Ash- Después de guardar el regalo que me dieron comencé a correr hacia Pueblo Paleta, pero entonces ocurrió… todo esto…- dijo pensativo. Sintiendo que su sangre se congelaba ante el recuerdo.

Profesor Oak- ¿Te encontraste con alguien cuando regresabas?- pregunto con curiosidad. ¿Era algún miembro del Equipo Rocket?

Ash- No… bueno, no lo sé… - dijo nervioso- todo aquello fue muy confuso.

Mikuru- ¿Acaso se te agotaron las ideas?- comenzó Mikuru.

Misty- ¡Mikuru déjalo hablar!- exclamo furiosa, mirando con enfado a su hija. Satoshi y Mikuru simplemente se cruzaron de brazos claramente enfadados.

Profesor Oak- Tranquilo Ash, solo dinos lo que recuerdes.

Ash- Eh, bueno- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ururu para calmarse y fastidiar a Mikuru- Me encontraba tirado en el suelo y sentía un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo. Luego vi a Pikachu preocupado a mi lado, pero no fue lo único que vi…- dijo preocupado.

Profesor Oak- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- pregunto expectante.

Ash- Vi… ¿vi a otros como yo?- dijo confundido- quiero decir, creí estar alucinando y aquel dolor apenas me dejaba respirar, pero ahí estaban, otros Ash flotando alrededor.

Ren- ¿Esperas que creamos tú historia?- pregunto enfadado y sorprendiendo a todos.- Cuando te contaron que viajaste por el tiempo estabas en completa negación, y ahora me parece sospechoso que aceptes ese hecho tan fácilmente.

Ash- Eso es porque ya me calme- explico, se sentía confundido hasta ahora Ren le dio la impresión de ser un muchacho tranquilo y confiable, pero ahora parecía haberse convertido en su peor enemigo.- Y si acepto que viaje por el tiempo es porque mi madre y el Profesor Oak están aquí, sino, seguiría pensando que todo esto no es más que un sueño.- dijo angustiado, coloco a Ururu sobre sus piernas para poder acariciarla mejor.

Daisy- Ren por favor Ash no intentaba hacerle nada malo a Samantha.- dijo mirando con desaprobación a su hijo.

Mikuru- No estés tan segura tía Daisy- dijo enfadada y aun con los brazos cruzados- incluso Ururru podría estar en peligro- dijo dramáticamente, pero Ururu simplemente recibía las caricias de Ash con gusto.

Samantha- No me parece una mala persona.- dijo observando y sonriendo a Ash.

Ren- Hasta que hagamos el análisis de ADN no hay ninguna prueba de que sea él realmente.- dijo con furia notando la mirada que Samantha le daba a Ash.

Delia- Yo borde su nombre en su ropa interior podemos revisarlo- dijo de con una sonrisa.

Ash - ¡Mamá!- dijo avergonzado, sobre todo recordando que sus bóxers estaban rotos por culpa de Mikuru.

Mikuru- Si tiene el nombre en su ropa interior pero eso no prueba nada- explico de forma casual. Pero aquella explicación dejo a todos, menos a Ash, Delia, Ururu y Celebi, con la boca abierta.- ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunto confundida sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Misty- ¿Entonces es cierto que lo desvestiste? ¡Mikuru que… no me digas que… tu complejo de Electra llega hasta ese punto!- reclamo inconfundiblemente celosa.

Satoshi- ¡Otra vez defendiendo a ese mocoso!- exploto enfadado.

Msity- ¡Tú cállate si no entiendes lo peligroso de este asunto!- le grito a su esposo.

Daisy- Tranquilízate Misty, no avergüences a Mikuru.- dijo enfadada con su hermana menor por hablar de esas cosas en público- Si ella dice que no paso nada no tienes porque dudarlo.

Samantha- ¿Papá quien es Electra? ¿Acaso es alguna amiga de Mikuru?- pregunto con curiosidad a su padre.

Gary- Te lo explicare en otra ocasión Samantha.- dijo sonrojándose.

Serena- Daisy tiene razón, este no es el lugar para hablar sobre eso.- dijo nerviosa pero determinada a auxiliar a Mikuru.

Delia simplemente se dirigió al fregadero y comenzó a lavar los platos.

Mikuru- ¡Y-Yo no hice nada de eso!- exclamo verdaderamente avergonzada a su madre poniéndose de pie- ¡Solo busque alguna prueba para desenmascararlo!

Profesor Oak- ¿Y encontraste algo?- pregunto tratando de mantener el control de la situación.

Ash- Ella dejo mi pokedex y mis medallas olvidadas en aquel lugar.- explico al Profesor Oak mirando acusadoramente a Mikuru.

Mikuru- Tú fuiste quien activo el dispositivo de regreso cuando te me tiraste encima- exclamo enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

Ash- No sabía que guardabas esa cosa en tus shorts y aquello fue un accidente, como todo lo que ocurrió cuando trataba de rescatarte.- reclamo enfadado.

Mikuru- Yo no necesitaba tu ayuda, derrote a todo el Equipo Rocket por mi cuenta.

Ash- Pero yo detuve a los hombres que iban a capturarte, otra vez.

Mikuru- ¿Eh?

Profesor Oak- ¿Ash, podrías explicar mejor de lo que estás hablando?- pregunto confundido.

Ash- Perdone Profesor, és de ver a mis dobles me desmaye. Cuando recobre el conocimiento me encontraba en el mundo inverso junto a ella- dijo señalando a Mikuru.- con varios miembros del Equipo Rocket rodeándonos, nos capturaron y estábamos atados.

Mikuru- ¡Ahora inventas cosas, ellos nunca me capturaron!- exclamo indignada.

Ash- Si lo hicieron, al menos un par de veces.- explico confundido, confundiendo a los demás.

Ren- ¿Quieres decir qué todo cambio de un momento a otro?- pregunto con interés.

Ash- No, bueno no lo sé.

Profesor Oak- Eso no importa, por favor continua Ash.

Ash- Claro. Yo continuaba sintiendo aquel dolor y no entendía de lo que estaban hablando a mí alrededor. Pero de repente aquel pokemon gigantesco apareció y el Equipo Rocket le disparo con un cañón que tenían ahí. Entonces aquel dolor se intensifico tanto que volví a desmayarme.- explico pensativo, tratando de recordar todos los detalles.

Mikuru- ¿Te refieres a Dialga?- pregunto con curiosidad.- Pero si logre evitar que le dieran con el último rayo.

Ash- Así fue, pero yo evite que te capturaran para que pudieras hacer eso.

Mikuru- ¡Tú no hiciste nada de eso!

Profesor Oak- Por favor muchachos terminemos esto sin otra pelea.- suplico dirigiéndose a todos en la habitación.

Ash- En fin, cuando desperté de nuevo estaba completamente solo, mi cuerpo aun dolía pero el dolor había disminuido un poco, comencé a caminar y vi a varios miembros del Equipo Rocket junto a sus pokemon. Me escondí como pude y los observe para intentar entender lo que ocurría, pero de repente apareció Mikuru y junto a Ururu noquearon a todos. Fue increíble verlas pelear- dijo sinceramente, lo cual provoco un ligero sonrojo en Mikuru- Pero había un par de hombres que estaban escondidos con un camuflaje y atraparon a Mikuru. Intente ayudarlas pero me capturaron también, pero por suerte el otro pokemon gigante nos salvo…- dijo algo nervioso- o debería decir que el ataque que nos lanzo nos permitió huir.

Ren- Entonces llego Dialga, volvieron a dispararle lo que hizo que tu cuerpo volviera a sobrecargarse y regresaste al inicio de todo ¿verdad?- explico interrumpiendo el relato de Ash.

Ash- Eh…sí, creo que eso sucedió…- dijo confundido.

Profesor Oak- ¿Ren acaso este fenómeno tiene algo que ver con los planes del Profesor X?- pregunto fascinado.

Ren- En efecto Profesor, este es un fenómeno que el Profesor X catalogo como eco. En esencia es el mismo viaje en el tiempo, pero sin un anclaje es muy voluble y no se puede elegir entre el futuro o el pasado.

Profesor Oak- Pero si Ash es el anclaje, entonces el flujo solo se dirige al pasado.

Ren- Es exactamente lo que pienso Profesor, por eso Ash revivió las mismas experiencias hasta que logro cambiar el ciclo, es decir, evito que Dialga fuese alcanzado por el rayo de energía temporal.

Ash escuchaba aquella conversación sin entender una sola palabra, dio un vistazo a su alrededor para distraerse y se encontró con los ojos de su versión adulta que lo miraban con una furia inmensa.

Profesor Oak- ¿Ash me estás escuchando?

Ash- L-Lo siento Profesor, me distraje un poco- se disculpo, sin embargo agradecía la interrupción de aquella lucha de miradas.

Profesor Oak- Te pregunte si ocurrió algún otro "regreso" en el tiempo antes de que regresaran.

Ash- S-Si solo una vez cuando Mikuru revisaba mi pokedex- dijo algo nervioso por aquellos recuerdos- Dialga se acerco y aquel dolor regresaba, entonces Mikuru se acerco a ayudarme y ambos "regresamos" aunque esa vez solo fueron unos minutos- dijo pensativo.

Mikuru- ¿Y eso cuando ocurrió?- pregunto molesta por las mentiras del muchacho- Creo que recordaría algo como eso.

Profesor Oak- No, no podrías recordarlo Mikuru- dijo entusiasmado.

Mikuru- ¿Por qué no?

Ren- Porque Ash es una anomalía estable del flujo temporal- explico igual de entusiasmado que el Profesor Oak.

Samantha- Abuelito, Ren por favor hablen en un idioma que todos entendamos- dijo molesta con los ojos en espiral por intentar comprender toda aquella charla.

Profesor Oak- Bueno eso no importa ahora, sin Dialga cerca no podría crearse un flujo de energía temporal- dijo algo desilusionado- Entonces ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió después de evitar que el Equipo Rocket atrapara a Dialga?- pregunto a Ash.

Ash- En realidad fue Mikuru quien detuvo al Equipo Rocket, yo solo evite que la capturaran los miembros escondidos.

Ren- ¿Y cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto nuevamente serio.

Ash- Bueno en uno de los "regresos" un miembro del Equipo Rocket dejo caer su reloj de camuflaje así que lo tome para poder escondernos, pero regrese otra vez.- dijo molesto- Así que en esa ocasión hice que los miembros ocultos se descubrieran y Mikuru se encargó de ellos. Luego de eso Mikuru uso aquel poder de brillo junto a Ururu y evitaron que Dialga recibiera el impacto de aquel rayo y rescataron a Celebi. Sin embargo, Mikuru parecía estar exhausta y varios miembros del Equipo Rocket llegaban de todas direcciones, así que- comenzó a sonrojarse- escondí a Mikuru, Celebi y Ururu junto a mí y luego regresamos al laboratorio. Y aquí estamos ahora- dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie y sujetando a Ururu.- C-Creo que iré a dormir…- dijo nervioso intentando dar la vuelta para salir del laboratorio, pero sintió que Ururu le daba una leve descarga eléctrica. Miro confundido al pokemon que sostenía en sus brazos y noto aterrado que tenía un brillo azul luminoso, y claro que conocía el significado de aquello.

Mikuru- ¡No te atrevas a dar un solo paso más!- dijo amenazadoramente con Celebi entre sus brazos.

Misty- ¡Mikuru que crees que estás haciendo!- exclamo preocupada.

Satoshi- ¡Creo que es algo que debimos hacer desde el principio!- dijo molesto, comenzando a brillar de la misma manera que Mikuru pero no solo Pikachu, que se encontraba sobre su hombro, comenzaba a brillar sino también Marrill.

Pikachu- ¡PIKA…!

Marrill- ¡RRIIIIL…!

Aquella situación se encontraba completamente descontrolada, se podía ver en los ojos de Satoshi y Mikuru que hablaban en serio. Ash entendió que estaba acorralado, así que se petrifico en aquel lugar.

Ash- Lo siento Ururu- se disculpo con la pokemon eléctrica, pues notaba que luchaba por librarse de aquel control que ejercía su entrenadora. Sintió que el brillo de Ururu le daba una agradable calidez que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Ururu- ¡Pikapika!- dijo apenada.

Gary- ¡Logramos arreglar el computador!- grito para que todos lo escucharan- Ahora bajen la sincronización de los pokemon antes de que algún ataque accidental lastime a alguien.

Tracey- Gary este no es momento de bromas.- dijo molesto observando preocupado a su cuñada.

Misty- ¡Satoshi, te amo!- dijo calmada, demasiado calmada- ¡Y hare que lo entiendas de la única forma en que entiendes las cosas, ¡CON UNA BATALLA!- grito furiosa sacando la pokebola que contenía a Gyarados.

Satoshi- ¡Cuando quieras mi amor!- dijo comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Profesor Oak- ¡Por favor muchachos no peleen en la casa!- suplico resignado a los destrozos que se avecinaban.

Delia- ¡Lo siento Samuel, mi hijo y mi hija política siempre terminan demostrando su amor de forma destructiva!- exclamo con arrepentimiento.

Ururu- ¡PIKAPIIIIIIII!- grito preocupada llamando la atención de todos. Ururu se encontraba frente a Ash sin poder acercarse.

Ash se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo incapaz de hablar por el dolor que sentía y además se encontraba cubierto del brillo característico de la sincronización. Sin embargo, parecía que aquel brillo lo estaba quemando igual como lo haría un ataque lanzallamas. El calor que desprendía aumentaba con cada segundo.

En el interior del mundo inverso Dialga sentía nuevamente aquella energía que lo llamaba, pero esta vez no solo era él, Palkia también sentía algo inusual que lo atraía. Ambos pokemon legendarios decidieron retirarse de la pelea que tenían con Giratina. Cada pokemon abrió un portal con sus poderes para escapar del mundo inverso dejando solo a un enfadado Dragón Guardián del mundo inverso.

En ese mismo instante en un avión privado, el computador del nuevo General del Equipo Rocket mostraba datos impresionantes a su propietario. El Profesor X sonreía de tal manera que incluso asustó a su compañero de equipo y antiguo comandante.

De regreso en la cocina del Laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta.

Los ataques de chorro de agua de Gyarados, Marrill y su hijo pequeño Azurrill, cuya entrenadora era Samantha, se evaporaban antes de tocar a Ash; Al igual que el ataque de rayo de hielo de Glaceon y el ataque de burbujas de Squirtle, cuyo entrenador de ambos pokemon era Ren. El calor en la habitación aumentaba tan rápido que amenazaba con quemar el lugar.

Satoshi- ¡Misty aléjate es peligroso!- grito desesperado, observo impotente como su esposa se lanzaba sobre Ash con una bolsa de hielo en las manos.

Misty ni siquiera pensó en lo que podría sucederle, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era salvar a Ash para así salvar a su esposo, el Ash adulto, Satoshi. Porque en su mente solo existía una verdad: "si algo le ocurría a Ash su esposo desaparecería". Y arriesgaría todo, incluso su vida, para salvar a su gran amor.

Mikuru- ¡Mamá!

La bolsa de hielo se derritió antes de tocar a Ash, al igual que lo hizo todo lo demás. Misty se arrodillo para abrazar a Ash y así de algún modo protegerlo.

Misty toco a Ash.

El calor que reinaba en la habitación fue reemplazado en un instante por un frio glaciar. Ash y Misty habían desaparecido del lugar.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sara Ketchum

**Capítulo 8:** Sara Ketchum

Mikuru se encontraba en shock observando el lugar en que hace un momento su madre desapareció, en alguna ocasión había pensado que si su madre desaparecía su padre le prestaría más atención. Pero nunca, nunca, deseo que aquello realmente llegara a pasar.

Satoshi- ¡Misty! ¡Misty donde estas!- grito desesperado el Ash adulto, tratando de llegar al lugar donde perdió de vista a su esposa. Lo que resultaba difícil debido a la presencia de Gyarados, él pokemon ocupaba la mitad de la habitación y el creciente frio que se sentía por todo el lugar le quitaba las fuerzas, además de la presencia de cables eléctricos por todo el lugar.

Mikuru sentía que todo aquello era su culpa. En parte por todas aquellas veces que se imagino al lado de aquel hombre sin su madre cerca. Si este era el modo en que sus fantasías se llevarían a cabo, estaba decidida a abandonar el amor que sentía por su padre si de esa forma su madre regresaba a su lado. Y la mayor razón de su culpabilidad era que ella trajo a aquel desgraciado que se llevo a su madre.

Mikuru- ¡Perdóname Papá, todo esto es mi culpa!- exclamo abrazando a Celebi con fuerza.

Delia- Mikuru no digas eso, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso.- le dijo a su nieta, acercándose a ella y colocando un brazo en su hombro.

Mikuru- ¡¿Abuela que no lo ves?! ¡Seguramente este era su plan desde el principio, pero fue mi madre quien termino en medio de todo esto!- grito enfurecida consigo misma, comenzando a derramar lagrimas.

Todos en la habitación observaban aquella escena sin saber que decir. Hace solo unas horas la preocupación por el bienestar de Mikuru había terminado. Pero ahora nuevamente una tragedia golpeaba a la familia Ketchum. Sin mencionar que el frio les impedía dar un solo paso y algunos de aquellos cables estaban enredados en sus pies.

Satoshi- ¡MISTY! ¡Respóndeme por favor!- gritaba sin prestar atención a nada más.

Delia- ¡Hijo por favor cálmate! Misty y Ash seguramente se encuentran en algún lugar, solo debemos buscarlos.- dijo no muy convencida tratando de calmar a Satoshi, Ash de 31 años de edad, y a Mikuru.

Samantha- ¿P-Por q-qué hac-ce tant-to f-frio?- pregunto temblorosa con un fuerte grito, sacando a todos de su estado de shock.- ¡C-Charmander sal ahor-ra y usa lanz-zallamas!- grito tomando una pokebola de su bolsillo con gran dificultad.

Profesor Oak- E-Espera Samantha, Charmander no tolerara este frio.- dijo tiritando.

Samantha- ¡P-Pero t-tengo f-frio!- grito molesta mientras abrazaba a su Azurill para calentarlo.

Ren- Squirtle , Glaceon cubran a Samantha para darle calor.- ordeno a sus pokemon.

Samantha- Gracias Ren- dijo agradecida mientras sentía el calor de los pokemon de su amigo, además del calor de Pikachu y Marill quienes se acercaron a cobijar a su pequeño Azurill al igual que su hermana mayor Ururu, sin embargo Ren miraba con sorpresa a la puerta del jardín.

Gary- ¿Todos se encuentran bien?- pregunto acercándose a su esposa con dificultad.

Serena- Estoy bien mi amor, salvo por este frio ¿Y de donde salieron estos cables?

Tracey- ¿Daisy? Tranquila cielo, te prometo que encontraremos a Misty.- le dijo a su esposa, quien aun se encontraba en shock y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Profesor Oak- Si nos quedamos más tiempo en este lugar moriremos congelados.- dijo tomando el control de la situación.- Lo mejor será salir de la casa para ver lo que está sucediendo.

Satoshi- ¡Yo no me muevo hasta encontrar a mi esposa!- grito desesperado.

Ren- Descuida tío Satoshi, nadie puede salir de aquí.- explico calmadamente, logrando que todos lo miren confundidos mientras Ren se acercaba lentamente a la puerta del jardín. A través de los cristales solo se podía ver una obscuridad impenetrable.- ¡Esto es fascinante! ¡Todos miren esto!- exclamo emocionado, abrió la puerta hacia el jardín para que observaran mejor. En el momento que abrió la puerta una fuerte ráfaga de viento gélido y nieve lo empujo varios pasos atrás y bajo aún más la temperatura del lugar- ¡Nos movimos través del espacio! ¡¿Pero también nos movimos por el tiempo y estamos en invierno?! ¡¿O acaso llegamos a algún lugar montañoso?!- comenzó a divagar en sus propios pensamientos.

Todos miraron en dirección al jardín dónde provenía aquella ventisca, pero no se podía ver ningún jardín, es más, por aquella puerta se lograba distinguir las calles iluminadas de una ciudad como si la vieran desde una gran altura. Toda la casa se encontraba flotando encima de alguna ciudad en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Un grito general de sorpresa se extendió por toda la habitación.

Mikuru aun con lágrimas en los ojos se sobresalto tanto que estaba asfixiando al pobre Celebi. Satoshi solo abrió los ojos sorprendido y reemprendió la búsqueda de Misty. Samantha solo se preocupaba de que los pokemon no se alejaran de ella en su intento de ver lo que ocurría. Ren se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta luchando contra la ventisca con la mano extendida tratando verificar si aquello no era una ilusión.

Daisy- ¡Ren aléjate de ahí!- grito preocupada, saliendo de su estado de shock al ver a su hijo a punto de caer por la puerta. Sujeto a Ren del brazo y lo arrastro adentro de la habitación.

El silencio nuevamente reinaba en el lugar, varios cables eléctricos habían aparecido de la nada y se dispersaban por toda la habitación, la ventisca dejaba un manto de nieve y bajaba la temperatura rápidamente, la casa flotaba tranquilamente sobre la ciudad con todos ellos en el interior.

Profesor Oak- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- pregunto con las manos en la cabeza a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

¡PUM!

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose dirigió la mirada de todos en aquella dirección. Un joven de 13 años de edad de pelo color azabache con zetas sobre sus mejillas y despreocupado salía de la habitación. Con un ligero bostezo se coloco un abrigo y se acerco rápidamente hacia la puerta abierta por la que entraba aquella ventisca, cerrándola con gran esfuerzo después de algunos segundos.

Ash- Veo que todos se encuentran bien- dijo dando un gran bostezo y sintiendo como todas las miradas se clavaban en él- D-Disculpen, es que tome una siesta y perdí la noción del tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada y con una mano detrás de la cabeza.- Enseguida encenderé los…

El resto de aquella frase se quedo en el suelo junto con Ash quien fue sometido por Mikuru. Satoshi se detuvo a medio camino de hacer lo mismo que su hija y cargo a Celebi que comenzaba a tiritar. Ash con la cara en el suelo y con Mikuru sobre él torciéndole un brazo sobre la espalda comenzó un nuevo interrogatorio. Todos observaron impotentes por el frio y asustados como la mirada de color chocolate de Mikuru no mostraba piedad alguna y la voz gélida que salía de sus labios al formular la pregunta hacia parecer que la tormenta en el exterior era un día de verano.

Mikuru- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?

Ash- ¡AGHHHHHHHHHH! ¡YOOO… NO… NO SE DE QUE ESTAS! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Delia- ¡Mikuru no lastimes a Ash!

Serena- ¡Samantha cúbrete los ojos!

Gary- ….

Mikuru- ¿Acaso te parece que estoy jugando?

¿?- Para nada.- dijo una voz femenina tan de gélida como la tormenta de nieve que los asolaba.

Todos se sorprendieron al notar la presencia de una muchacha de 14 años de edad detrás de Mikuru, quien sin duda acababa de salir del mismo cuarto que Ash. De cabello color miel largo hasta la cintura trenzado, vestía una blusa negra de cuello alto sin mangas, una falda plisada roja tan corta que inclinando apropiadamente la cabeza alguien podría ver sus pantis. Y para finalizar ella también tenía una mirada de color chocolate que denotaba peligro.

Ash- ¡AGHHH!

¿?- Por favor suelta a mi novio, o de lo contrario te obligare a hacerlo.- dijo con calma colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de Mikuru.

"Novio"a pesar de toda la furia que consumía el sentido común de Mikuru, aquella palabra fue lo suficiente fuerte para taladrar su cerebro y llenarle el corazón de tristeza.

Mikuru- Entonces todo lo que me dijiste si era una mentira- le dijo a Ash recobrando su furia- y tú también eres un miembro del Equipo Rocket ¿verdad?- le dijo a aquella muchacha mirándola a los ojos.- ¡AHHHH!

La muchacha apretó con fuerza el hombro de Mikuru obligándola a soltar el brazo de Ash, sin ningún esfuerzo la levanto por el hombro y la lanzo contra la habitación de la que acababa de salir. Mikuru recuperándose de aquel ataque dio una vuelta en el aire para caer de pie sobre la puerta, destrozándola por el impulso que llevaba y entrando en la recamara, pero de inmediato se impulso para correr en dirección a su nueva enemiga para golpearla. La maestría en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de ambas chicas era formidable, cada una bloqueaba el ataque de su adversaria e inmediatamente lanzaba un contraataque.

Todos los espectadores no podían hacer otra cosa que congelarse y observar aquella pelea. De repente Ash logro incorporarse y se interpuso entre las peleadoras, recibiendo de lleno una patada de Mikuru en el estomago y un puñetazo de la muchacha en la espalda.

¿?- ¡Ashy! ¿p-pero que estás haciendo?!- exclamo asustada la muchacha sujetando a Ash para que no cayera al piso.- Y tú- mirando a Mikuru- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarlo de nuevo?

Mikuru- Tú también lo golpeaste- se defendió- Y el también recibirá unos buenos golpes después de….- dijo temblando porque de repente sintió dos esferas heladas en su cuello. Se trataba de su tía Daisy que la sujetaba para detener la pelea.

Daisy- ¡M-Mikuru por favor… ya cálmate!- dijo abrazando a Mikuru para intentar calentarse.

Ash- ¡Cof…! Sara por favor detente- dijo con gran esfuerzo- e-enciende-los… antes que se congelen.

Sara- De acuerdo- acepto a regañadientes al ver que la pelos de zanahoria ya no era una amenaza. Ayudo a Ash a levantarse y lo condujo al lado de Delia- Abuelita te encargo a Ashy un momento- dijo lanzándole una mirada alegre. La sorpresa que genero aquel comentario apenas pudo ser percibido debido a la hipotermia de los espectadores.

Lanzándole una mirada desconfiada a Mikuru, Sara atravesó la habitación esquivando los cables del suelo hasta llegar a una caja enorme en el extremo de la cocina. Después de unos segundos lo que resulto ser un generador eléctrico se activo y varios calefactores se activaron llenando el lugar rápidamente con un aire cálido. Aliviados por aquel cambio de temperatura todos comenzaban a recordar los problemas en que se encontraban.

Sara- ¡Listo! Con eso deberá ser suficiente.- dijo acercándose a Ash quien era examinado por Delia- ¿Abuelita cómo se encuentra mi Ashy?- pregunto observando preocupada a su novio.

Delia- Me temo que tiene el hombro dislocado- dijo de forma seria.

Sara- Me alegra que no sea nada grave- suspiro aliviada ganándose una mirada confusa de Delia- Si tuviera una fractura No te preocupes enseguida lo curo Abuelita- dijo mientras se acercaba a Ash con una gran sonrisa y el muchacho se tropezaba con algunos cables al intentar retroceder.

Ash- Espera Sara…- dijo sonrojándose violentamente e intentando alejarse de su novia quien se arrodillo a su lado y se acercaba lentamente acortando la distancia entre sus rostros- no es un buen lugar- dijo nervioso por la cantidad de personas que los observaban- esperemos a estar solos y…

Los labios de ambos jóvenes se juntaron en un apasionado beso, en un principio Ash solamente recibía los labios de Sara totalmente avergonzado. Pero luego de unos instantes Ash comenzó a intensificar sus besos, abrazo a Sara por la espalda con su único brazo ileso para acercar sus cuerpos lo más posible. Ash y Sara continuaron con aquel espectáculo por algunos minutos sin importarles los espectadores sorprendidos que tenían alrededor, jugaban con sus lenguas y dejaban un hilo de saliva entre sus labios en los momentos que se separaban para respirar.

Daisy sujeto a Mikuru con más fuerza, su sobrina temblaba de tal forma que tenía la impresión que literalmente explotaría en cualquier momento. Ren observaba la escena sin mucho interés, al contrario de lo que su hacia padre. Gyarados, Pikachu y Marill trataban de evitar que los pokemon jóvenes observaran aquella escena que subía de intensidad. El Profesor Oak simplemente se dejo caer en una silla cercana esperando a que todo terminara. Satoshi se dio la vuelta reanudando la búsqueda de alguna pista del paradero de Misty porque aquella escena le hizo recordar los momentos que pasaba junto a su esposa después de su primera noche de amor.

Serena- ¡Espera Samantha aun eres muy joven para ver eso!- exclamo mientras se paraba en frente de su hija para taparle los ojos.

Samantha- ¡Ay Mamá, cuando tú y Papá hacen lo mismo no les importa que los este observando!- exclamo algo molesta.

Serena- No lo hacemos a propósito, Gary dile algo a tu hija.- le reprocho a su esposo, pero Gary tenia la mirada perdida en el exterior como si quisiera lanzarse por la ventana.

De repente el hombro herido de Ash comenzó a brillar con un tono rojizo, cuando el brillo desapareció luego de un segundo aquel hombro se encontraba totalmente recuperado. Sara noto el segundo brazo de Ash recorriendo su espalda e intento separase de su novio para detener la sesión de curación, pero el azabache no tenía la mas mínima intención de detenerse. Sujeto la cintura de Sara con ambos brazos para levantarla un poco, la atrajo hacia él acomodándola sobre su regazo y continuo con el apasionado beso. La resistencia que Sara mostraba se debilitaba a cada segundo y comenzaba a mover sus caderas con cierto ritmo, hasta que finalmente Delia los separo bruscamente con una sonrisa tranquila pero muy atemorizante.

Delia- Esta escena la vi muchas veces y se cómo termina además son muy jóvenes para hacer esas cosas.- regaño a ambos muchachos que respiraban agitadamente sentados en el suelo- Te agradecería que te presentaras apropiadamente y que nos explicaras como es que son novios.- le dijo a Sara con un tono más amable.

Sara- ¡Es cierto…!- exclamo sorprendida poniéndose de pie y recuperando el aliento- Ustedes son de… otra dimensión…, lo lamento, me olvide de explicarles todo cuando vi a la psicópata de mi hermana lastimando a mi Ashy.- dijo con evidente enfado señalando a Mikuru.

Mikuru- ¿Her-Hermana? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy hija única!- exclamo confundida y con la cara aun sonrojada por el espectáculo.

Sara- Al igual que yo, pero aun así somos hermanas.- explico con cierto aire de superioridad a Mikuru.- Y para que quede claro él es mi Ashy y no lo compartiré contigo- sentencio tomando a Ash por el brazo y sujetándolo.

Mikuru- ¿Y eso que me importa?- exclamo furiosa pero bastante más enrojecida- Y-Yo no quiero saber nada de él.

Sara- ¿Crees que no note tu mirada mientras lo curaba?

Mikuru- ¡Ya deja eso! ¡Y explícame cómo es que eres mi hermana!- dijo con nerviosismo y una clara urgencia por cambiar el tema.

Gary- Yo les explicare lo que está sucediendo- dijo con un tono depresivo.- Satoshi, Serena les presento a su hija Sara Ketchum.

Satoshi y Serena sintieron como si un balde de agua helada les cayera en la cabeza. Hace algunos minutos discutían sobre la posibilidad de un tiempo alterno donde ellos se hubieran casado, y ahora se encontraban frente a su posible hija. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso viajaron en el tiempo? ¿Entonces Samantha….? Todas estas preguntas hicieron eco en las mentes de ambos ex compañeros de viaje por la región Kalos.

Samantha- ¿Hija?- pregunto confundida a su madre que estaba en shock- ¿Mamá acaso tengo una hermana?- pregunto nuevamente a su madre observando a Sara.

Sara- Hola Samantha- saludo a la pequeña con emoción.- Así que soy tu hermana también…

Satoshi- ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA DE ESO!- grito con fuerza espantando a todos- ¡Solo me importa encontrar a mi esposa!- exclamo furioso caminando hacia Ash- ¡TU, dime ahora mismo en donde está Misty o te romperé ambos brazos!- dijo amenazante apuntando a un sorprendido Ash.

Ash- Por favor cálmate- dijo sin miedo a Satoshi tratando de no hacer algo que lo enfadara- No falta nadie en esta habitación- dijo dando un vistazo rápido a todos.- Yo no soy el Ash que conocen y lamento no poder decirte donde se encuentra Misty.

Sara- Muy bien Papá, el asunto es que hace casi una semana llegaron flotando sobre Ciudad Fractal de nuestra dimensión y hasta hoy recién salieron de la…eh…cosa dimensional.

Todos escucharon alarmados acerca del tiempo que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Satoshi- ¿Qué? ¿Una semana…?- pregunto perplejo- Es…Es…imposible hace solo unos minutos… ¡NO! ¡Esto seguramente es un engaño!- grito saltando sobre Ash listo para darle un golpe. Pero solo lo empujo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con desesperación por todo el rostro.

Mientras tanto en una habitación lúgubre rodeada de varias maquinas cubiertas de polvo dos personas escuchaban cada palabra de aquella discusión pero no lograban ver a nadie ni nada más que los emblemas del Equipo Rocket en cada pared. Justo en medio de la habitación una gran cúpula de cristal reforzado mantenía prisioneros a Ash y Misty quienes trataban de encontrar alguna salida o algún modo de comunicarse con los demás.

Misty- ¡Satoshi! ¡SATOSHI! - grito enfadada golpeando el cristal con ambas manos.- ¡Más te vale darme una buena explicación sobre Sara cuando salga de aquí o te castrare con mis propias manos!- tanto sus golpes como sus gritos hacían vibrar la prisión de cristal pero esta continuaba sin un rasguño- ¡Mikuru si me escuchas golpea a tu padre donde más le duela! ¡¿Ash ya lograste sincronizarte?!- pregunto con enfado a su compañero de celda.

Ash- Misty ya te dije… no sé nada de la sincronización… y no tenemos ningún pokemon...- exclamo enfadado y cansado. Durante los últimos minutos Misty lo obligo a correr por todo la prisión para lograr la sincronización y Ash solo obedeció porque era muy peligroso estar cerca de ella en ese momento.

Misty- Ya deja de quejarte esa podría ser la única forma de escapar de este lugar ¡Compórtate como un hombre maldición!- grito con furia cayendo de rodillas y derramando algunas lágrimas.

Ash- Tranquilízate Misty no llores- dijo con preocupación al notar la condición de su amiga- estoy seguro que lograremos salir de aquí.- dijo acercándose a su antigua compañera de viaje e intentando darle ánimos- s-solo no te rindas.

Durante unos segundos Misty observo los ojos de Ash sorprendida, ciertamente aquel era el rostro y la actitud que la enamoraron hacía mucho tiempo.

Misty- En serio eres tú- dijo con una sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas- Tienes razón debemos encontrar alguna forma de que nos escuchen- dijo recobrando los ánimos y poniéndose de pie.

Ash- Así se habla- dijo con una sonrisa mirando al techo- Si solo lográramos que Mikuru nos oyera- dijo sin pensar.

Misty- ¿Mikuru?- pregunto perpleja.

Ash- ¿Qué sucede Mikuru te escucho?- pregunto emocionado.

Misty- No tú dijiste Mikuru…- dijo con sorpresa, comenzó a recordar todas las veces que su hija se sonrojaba cuando hablaban de Ash y su instinto maternal comenzaba a despertar.

Ash- ¿Yo qué?- pregunto nervioso comenzando a sonrojarse. La mirada de Misty comenzaba a inquietarlo- ¿E-En serio lo dije? N-No me di cuenta.

Misty- Espera un momento- dijo molesta sujeto el brazo de Ash para que no escapara, aunque no tenía lugar donde huir- Ahora que recuerdo no quisiste contarnos lo que sucedió en el mundo inverso entre mi "hija" y "tú"- recalco aquellas palabras furiosa, en su mente un sin número de posibilidades se generaban ya que conocía a la versión adulta de aquel muchacho y las cosas de las que era capaz de hacer- ¿Qué le hiciste a Mikuru?

Ash- ¡Te lo juro Misty no le hice nada!- grito totalmente avergonzado sintiendo como la mano de Misty comenzaba a lastimarle el brazo- ¡Todo lo que ocurrió fue un accidente!- sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que él y Mikuru se acercaron tan íntimamente. Comenzó a sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo.

Misty-¿Y exactamente qué accidentes tuvieron?- pregunto con calma, pero la cara enrojecida de Ash le daba toda la información que necesitaba.- ¡HABLA AHORA MISMO ASH KETCHUM!- grito realmente furiosa.

Satoshi- ¡¿MISTY?!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al aire, sin duda alguna había escuchado la voz de su esposa y buscaba algún rastro de ella por toda la habitación bajo la mirada confusa de todos.

Misty- ¡¿Satoshi puedes oírme?!- grito emocionada por oír la voz de su esposo. Miro en toda la habitación pero aun no lograba ver a nadie.

Mikuru- ¿Mamá eres tú?

Sara- ¿De dónde viene esa voz?

Satoshi- ¡Misty! ¡Misty en donde estas!

Misty- ¡Cariño no lo sé, parece algún laboratorio abandonado del Equipo Rocket!

Delia- ¿Misty, Ash está contigo?

Serena- ¡Gary aléjate de esa ventana!

Ash- ¡AY, si Mamá aquí estoy!- grito sin fuerzas por el dolor que el agarre de Misty le producía.

Celebi- ¡Biii!

Mikuru- ¿Celebi qué sucede?

Misty y Ash observaron sorprendidos al pequeño pokemon verde sobre sus cabezas abriendo algún tipo de portal con sus poderes. Sin embargo, el portal era muy pequeño para que alguno de ellos pasara.

Mikuru- ¡Mamá estas bien!

Satoshi- ¡Misty ahí estas!- exclamo aliviado por encontrar finalmente a su esposa.- Dame la mano te sacare de ahí.

Misty- ¿Y cómo esperas que pase por ahí?

Celebi- ¡Celebi!

Profesor Oak- Parece que Celebi no resistirá mucho, debemos ensanchar el portal ¿Misty le sucedió algo a Ash en los últimos minutos?

Misty- No se me ocurre nada profesor, espere… ¿acaso…?- Misty observo a Ash con cierto enfado y resignación- ¿Ash le tocaste el trasero a mi hija? - pregunto con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su furia.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a todos pero no tanto como a los jóvenes involucrados quienes enrojecieron violentamente ante el recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

Ash- ¡No… bueno no a propósito… quiero decir…!- trataba de justificar sus acciones, pero para su sorpresa el portal se ensancho algunos centímetros.

Satoshi- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija maldito mocoso?

Delia- No pasó nada grave Satoshi, solo se conocieron un poco.

Misty- Eso no importa ahora. Ash piensa en todas las cosas pervertidas que hiciste con mi hija.- exclamo con furia.

Ash- ¡Pero yo no…!- aunque trato de evitarlo todos los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, cada sensación de aquellos momentos pero sobre todo repentinamente recordó la mirada de Mikuru cuando cayeron en el bosque. Con todos esos recuerdos el portal era lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran al otro lado.

Misty subió primero con la ayuda de Satoshi. Luego Ash comenzó a escalar hacia aquella salida con ayuda de Tracey, pero justo antes de salir las luces del lugar se encendieron y Ash pudo ver al Profesor X mientras entraba por la puerta principal. La mirada de ambos se cruzo por un momento, el profesor X sonrió triunfante y Ash sintió un escalofrío por la espalda ante aquella mirada. El profesor Oak y Tracey jalaron fuertemente a Ash para que cruzara el portal.

Comandante- Disculpe SEÑOR le traigo los reportes de… ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto un tanto fastidiado por la sonrisa de su nuevo Líder.

Profesor X- No es nada comandante, no es nada….


	9. Capítulo 9: Yo te elijo

**Capítulo 9:** Yo te elijo

Soldado Equipo Rocket 3- ¡Dis…Disculpe señor!- el terror invadía su voz, llevar malas noticias a su nuevo Capitán significaba un castigo terrible.- ¡Terminamos…ha…Terminamos de reactivar los generadores pero necesitaran al menos un mes de mantenimiento para operar a pleno rendimiento!- explico su informe, con la boca seca y temblando de pies a cabeza esperaba la respuesta del Profesor X.

Profesor X- Tranquilícese soldado, tiempo es lo que tendremos de sobra.- dijo calmadamente observando el prototipo de su extractor de energía temporal en el cual vio a un muchacho desapareció hace solo unos minutos- Si eso es todo puede retirarse.

Soldado Equipo Rocket 3- ¡S-Si Señor!- exclamo incrédulo, se alejo lo más rápido posible antes de que su suerte terminara.

Comandante- ¿Por qué tan feliz Señor?- cuestiono sorprendido mientras observaba al soldado recuperar el aliento en una esquina alejada- cuando llegamos mando una docena de soldados a la enfermería solo porque creyeron que yo seguía al mando.

Profesor X- ¿Feliz? ¿Yo?- pregunto pensativo con una mano en el mentón- Ja, ja, ja. Creo que tiene razón comandante pero el motivo es solo de mi interés.- sentencio sonriendo ante la cara de frustración del comandante- Pero le tengo noticias que lo pondrán feliz a usted también.

Comandante- ¿Y cuáles son esas noticias?- pregunto con curiosidad- Señor.

Profesor X- Que al parecer necesitaremos la colaboración de Mikuru Ketchum en nuestros planes.

Durante unos segundos el comandante quedo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, lo cual provoco una carcajada en el Profesor X.

Comandante- ¡Entiendo señor!- exclamo recobrando la compostura y tratando de contener su entusiasmo- ¡Y cuando esa colaboración termine espero tener el honor de encargarme de nuestra invitada!

Profesor X- Cuando termine con ella será toda suya y podrá hacer lo que le plazca. Je,je,je.

El Laboratorio secreto del Equipo Rocket en la región Kalos entraba nuevamente en operación. Los pokemon salvajes del lugar presentían el peligro y se alejaban de aquel sector del bosque. Mientras tanto en ese momento en el Pueblo Fractal de la misma región Kalos, pero de una dimensión paralela diferente, varios pokemon se alejaban de una casa humana que flotaba en el cielo debido al incesante ruido de voces humanas las cuales no los dejaban dormir. En la residencia flotante Oak Celebi usaba su poder para mantener un portal abierto y así lograr rescatar a la madre de su entrenadora y al muchacho que parecía tener un vínculo con Dialga.

Satoshi- ¡Misty! ¡Misty gracias a Arceus estas a salvo!- exclamo aliviado el Ash de 31 años de edad abrazando a su esposa.- ¡Por favor no vuelvas a cometer otra locura como esa!

Misty- ¡Lo siento amor, pero lo hice porque estaba preocupada por ti!- se disculpo abrazando con fuerza a su esposo.

Marill- ¡Mariiill!- corrió a abrazar a su entrenadora.

Pikachu- ¡Pipipi!- grito alegre junto a sus hijos Ururu y Azurill.

Gyarados- Gyarrrr- grito emocionado por ver a su entrenadora acercándose lo más posible sin destruir la cocina.

Mikuru- ¡Mamá!- grito aliviada y emocionada acercándose junto a su tía Daisy con la intención de abrazar a su madre, pero se detuvo a solo unos pasos con miedo debido a la culpa que aun sentía por todo lo ocurrido y todas las cosas que comenzaba a recordar.- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés a salvo!- dijo con alegría. Pero en su mente reinaba un caos, desde que casi le arranca el brazo al Ashy de Sara, Mikuru empezó a recordar poco a poco el momento cuando descubrió que el muchacho que conoció en el mundo inverso era realmente su padre. Primero recordó un pokedex, luego unas medallas y por último el momento cuando Dialga se acerco regresándolos unos instantes al pasado.

Daisy- ¡Primero Mikuru y ahora tu Misty ¿Acaso quieren que me de un infarto de la preocupación?!- exclamo aliviada y molesta, secándose las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaba en aquel momento.- No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma tonta.- dijo apartando a Satoshi y abrazando a su hermana pequeña.

Delia- Que alegría verte de nuevo Misty- dijo parándose al lado de Mikuru- gracias por rescatar a Ash.- desvió la mirada hacia el Profesor Oak y Tracey quienes trataban de sacar a un joven Ash del portal por el que Misty acababa de salir.- ¿Necesitan ayuda Profesor?

Profesor Oak- Descuida Delia lo tenemos controlado. Vamos Tracey jala con fuerza.

Tracey- Eso hago Profesor.

En otro lado de la habitación Ren y Samantha observaban con curiosidad a Sara y a su novio Ash, quien resulta ser otro Ash diferente al que intentaban sacar del portal. Ren estaba interesado en comprender aquel poder de curación sin darle importancia al método de activación. Samantha, sin embargo, seguía confundida de porque nunca le dijeron que tenía una hermana mayor. Serena por su parte estaba lidiando con la actitud depresiva y condescendiente que mostraba su esposo Gary desde que Sara apareció.

Luego de unos segundos un joven Ash de 13 años de edad entro en la habitación a través del portal con la ayuda de Tracey y el Profesor Oak.

Celebi- ¡Biii…!- el pequeño pokemon se desplomo exhausto después de cerrar el portal cuando Ash llego a salvo.

Mikuru- ¿Celebi te encuentras bien?- corrió para auxiliar a su compañero, - Gracias por ayudar a Mamá- agradeció aliviada a su pokemon quien solo se desmayo.

Delia- Me alegra que estés a salvo Ash… Ash ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada por la cara seria de su hijo.

Ash- Eh…Si…Mamá estoy bien, es solo que acabo de ver…- dejo de hablar cuando noto que Misty se encontraba frente a él sonriendo de forma aterradora con Marill sobre su hombro. Entonces se sonrojo al recordar el motivo por el cual se había ensanchado el portal.

Misty- Muy bien Ash continuemos con la plática de lo que sucedió con Mikuru.- dijo con evidente furia en la voz

Mikuru cargo a Celebi y se escondió tras su padre al sentir el peligro en el tono de voz de su madre.

Satoshi- Tranquila Mikuru llevaremos a ese pervertido con la oficial Jenny.

Ash- M-Misty todo fue un accidente- explico aterrado, aunque sentía que llego el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones de seguro una buena explicación podría reducir el castigo.- N-No hice nada a propósito.

Sara- Vaya así que tu también hiciste "nada" con ella en el mundo inverso- dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos- Eso me trae buenos recuerdos ¿no Ashy?- explico sonrojada abrazando el brazo de su novio.

Ash- No creo que sea el momento de decir esas cosas Sara.- dijo sonrojándose al igual que su otro yo.

Ash se sorprendió al ver que aquel muchacho era él, o mejor dicho uno de los otros Ash que recordaba haber visto. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era lo que Sara estaba diciendo, sin duda esas palabras estaban condenándolo a un sufrimiento mayor. Miro a Misty para intentar explicarse pero su ex compañera de viaje no apartaba la vista de Sara.

Misty- Es cierto casi lo olvido- dijo luego de unos segundos con una mirada vacía y peligrosa. La furia de su voz había desaparecido, lo cual daba aun más miedo. Marill salto de su hombro aterrorizada y se dirigió hacia Pikachu- ¿Satoshi, podrías explicarme cuando tuviste una hija con Serena?- pregunto mirando a Sara sin parpadear.

Ash suspiro aliviado al notar que la tormenta de furia de Misty se había alejado de él.

Satoshi- ¿Qué?- pregunto perplejo, aunque recordaba aquella información la preocupación por encontrar a Misty había hecho que olvidara todo el asunto. Sintiendo un aire frio en su entrepierna trago saliva e intento calmar a su esposa.- E-Espera Misty. Nunca estuve con Serena, quiero decir no de esa forma. Tranquilízate mi amor.

Misty- Ahora soy tu amor ¿no?- dijo furiosa y comenzó a acercarse a su esposo sin tener idea de lo que le iba a hacer, pero la repentina caída de Gary en frente de ella la detuvo en seco e hizo que su furia se desvaneciera.

Todos observaron estupefactos a Gary sin comprender lo que le había ocurrido, pero todo quedo claro cuando Serena se acerco a Gary y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Luego lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto para obligarlo a verla a los ojos.

Serena- ¡Maldita sea Gary! ¿Crees que te abandonare solo porque afirmas que esa muchacha es hija mía y de Satoshi?- grito con furia. En los últimos minutos había intentado hacer reaccionar a su esposo, desde que apareció Sara la actitud de Gary se había vuelto depresiva incluso intento abrir una ventana con la excusa de querer respirar aire fresco, explicando luego que solo era una broma aunque Serena no le vio nada de gracioso. Apartándose de los demás intento hablar con Gary pero su esposo ni siquiera le contestaba lo cual la enfado hasta el punto de recurrir a los golpes- ¡Ahora escúchame, lo que paso entre Satoshi y yo está enterrado en el pasado! ¡Yo te amo!

Gary- Yo también te amo Serena- dijo sin animos. Aunque estuvieran en otra dimensión, otro tiempo o lo que sea no podía soportar la idea de Ash y Serena casados y con una hija. Además si eso era cierto el nacimiento de Samantha estaba envuelto en un escándalo, el cual de seguro había lastimado a su hija y solo él era culpable de aquella situación. Todos esos pensamientos lo atormentaban sin pausa.

Serena conocía a Gary lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando y le irritaba que no confiara en ella para hablar de sus preocupaciones.

Sara- Vaya Mamá es raro verte decirle esas cosas al abuelo.- dijo con picardía. Sin que nadie lo notara se acerco al lado de Serena dispuesta a terminar con aquel conflicto de una vez por todas.

Serena/Gary- ¿Abuelo?- preguntaron sorprendidos.

Sara- Así es. Sé que les preocupa la situación de Samantha por todo aquello de los constantes, o debería decir tía Samantha- dijo pensativa, agito la cabeza para concentrarse- Bueno, conozco la historia de su triangulo amoroso.- explico señalando a los implicados lo cual puso furiosa a Misty pero la curiosidad la mantuvo quieta.- Pero lo que ocurrió aquí fue que después de enterarse de su aventura Papá te reconquisto Mamá y un año después nací yo. Como imaginaras la abuela Grace no estaba nada contenta y dejo de hablarles, pero Gary intercedió por ustedes y termino convenciéndola de perdonarlos y… de casarse con él.- relato algo avergonzada.

Gary se encontraba en shock por la sorpresa pero no pudo evitar sonreír por aquella noticia reveladora.

Serena- ¡¿QUE, MI MADRE?!- exclamo sorprendida y la sonrisa que veía en el rostro de su esposo, aunque la comprendía igualmente la enfurecía- ¡Ahora si estas feliz ¿verdad?!- dijo furiosa abrazando a Gary con todas sus fuerzas como castigo por su actitud. Gary estaba de color azul cuando Serena por fin lo soltó.

Samantha- Ehhh…¿Entonces aquí soy hija de Papá y la abuelita Grace?- pregunto pensativa, se había acercado para escuchar la conversación- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy tu hermana Mamá?

Sara- Si y aquí eres tres años mayor. Por eso me gusta que tú seas mi hermanita pequeña.- dijo abrazando a Samantha.

Samantha- Y a mí me gusta tener una hermana mayor.- dijo entusiasmada devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ren- Fascinante, entonces el ADN es una variante. Esto desmiente la hipótesis del Profesor X de que los Constantes solo nacen forzados- comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.- Papá es hijo único entonces las hermanas de Mamá son mis posibles madres en otras dimensiones temporales y si le sumamos los posibles cambios de género…

Tracey- Es suficiente Ren- dijo algo avergonzado interrumpiendo a su hijo- dejemos esa conversación para otro momento.

Ren- Claro Papá, lo siento solo me deje llevar.- dijo sonriendo.

Ante aquella información Satoshi y Misty se miraron confundidos, en esa dimensión su amor no llego a ser posible y terminaron casándose con otras personas. Misty observo a su hija Mikuru y sintió que si ella era real entonces el amor que sentía por Satoshi también era real, se sentía terrible por la poca confianza que le dio a su esposo y por el secreto que le ocultaba desde hace un mes. Cerró los ojos para controlar su orgullo y llenarse de valor para disculparse, pero el abrazo repentino de Satoshi la tomo desprevenida y arruino sus planes.

Satoshi- Perdóname Misty nunca más desconfiare de ti. Te amo.

Misty- También te amo Satoshi. Pero yo soy quien debe disculparse hay…hay algo que no te he dicho.

Satoshi- Esta bien mi amor, dímelo sea lo que sea que hiciste te perdonare- dijo deprimido observando significativamente a Ash.

Misty- Oye no fue nada de eso- dijo enfadada dándole un coscorrón a su esposo entendiendo la mirada que le daba al muchacho- Y en todo caso es-esto lo hiciste tú.

Satoshi- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- pregunto confundido.

Misty- M-Me convertiste en madre de nuevo.- dijo avergonzada sonrojándose como un tomate y escondiendo la cara en el hombro de su esposo.

Delia/Daisy/Mikuru-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

Todos los pokemon gritaron de alegría, Pikachu subió al hombro de Satoshi y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara porque su entrenador se había quedado petrificado.

Satoshi- Misty Gracias por siempre hacerme feliz.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Misty- ¡Satoshi…!- grito emocionada dándole un beso a su esposo.

Pikachu- ¡PIKAPIKA!- grito con felicidad.

De repente una pokebola de Sara se abrió sola y la pokemon se abalanzo contra Pikachu cayendo ambos al suelo abrazados.

Sara- Espera Fennekin ese no es tu Pikachu.- dijo avergonzada levantando a su compañera pokemon.

Fennekin- ¿Fenne?- pregunto algo molesta a que se refería.

Sara- Recuerda que Pikachu no pudo acompañarnos y se quedo en casa.- susurro a su pokemon.

Satoshi- Ya entiendo- dijo obsevando a la pokemon tipo fuego junto a Misty- ella es hija de Pikachu en esta dimensión ¿verdad?

Todos los pokemon miraban sorprendidos a Pikachu, pero a diferencia de los humanos ellos entendían que se trataba de la hija de otro Pikachu y no de su amigo. Marill, Ururu y Azurill saludaron al miembro de su familia.

Sara- Eh…S-Si claro…es su hija.

Fennekin- ¡Fennekin!- molesta por aquella mentira comenzó a lanzar ascuas por todo el lugar.

Sara- Cálmate Fennekin.- suplico avergonzada a su compañera- Está bien, está bien les diré la verdad.- dijo derrotada provocando curiosidad en los espectadores.- La verdad mi Fennekin es hija de la Delphox de Mamá y el Infernape de Papá.- explico sonrojándose con cada palabra, tomo aire y continuo- Ella…ella es la esposa de Pikachu.- dijo enrojeciendo al máximo.

Un nuevo coro de sorpresa se extendió entre los humanos. Pero los pokemon se quedaron callados, a la vista pokemon era evidente que la pequeña Fennekin no llegaba ni a la mitad de la edad necesaria para considerarse adulta. Todos los pokemon que comprendían aquello miraban decepcionados a Pikachu incluso Gyarados cerró la boca en señal de perturbación. Ururu sin mirar a su padre se llevo a Azurill, quien sonreía sin comprender.

Pikachu- ¡Pikaaaaaaaaaa!- trato de explicar a sus hijos que él no era esa clase de pokemon, pero el aura asesina de Marill lo congelo de miedo.

Sara- Lo lamento no quería tratar un tema tan delicado en frente de todos- dijo apenada- pero parece que los pokemon se entienden mejor que nosotros.- dijo sonriendo mientras una explosión mandaba a volar a Pikachu.

Profesor Oak- ¡Felicidades Satoshi y Misty!- dijo con alegría acercándose al grupo para hablar con Sara- Esta fue demasiada información para un día- suspiro dándole una mirada preocupada a su nieto Gary y una mirada de decepción a Pikachu.- Pero me gustaría saber cómo sabían que llegaríamos aquí y Misty ¿podrías regresar a Gyarados a su pokebola?

Misty- Claro profesor. Gyarados regresa.

Ren- Squirtle, Glaceon regresen.

Samantha- Creo que dejare a Azurill para que conozca a Fennekin- dijo pensativa, pero Ururu llego con la cara ensombrecida y el entrego a Azurill para que lo regresara a su Pokebola.- N-no lo entiendo pero creo que será mejor que descanses, Azurill regresa.

Sara- Fennekin regresa, y por favor quédate ahí- dijo seriamente.- Bueno Profesor Oak lo mejor sería que conversara con el Profesor Clemont sobre esto, pero aun no responde a nuestra llamada.- dijo pensativa sacando su pokedex del bolsillo.- Tal vez siga durmiendo…Oye Ash.- llamo a su novio.

Ash/Ash- ¿Si?- respondieron ambos muchachos.

Sara- Perdón me refería a mi Ashy.- dijo sonriendo mientras su novio se acercaba a ella.

Ash volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos tras aquella interrupción. Observo a Misty abrazada con su versión adulta, Satoshi, respondiendo preguntas de sus amigos acerca de la noticia de su embarazo. Sin duda se sentía excluido de todos desde que se entero que viajo por el tiempo y ahora viéndolos entendía él porque. Había perdido la primera vez, la primera vez de conocer a nuevos compañeros de viaje, la primera vez explorando una nueva región, la primera vez capturando nuevos pokemon, la primera vez enamorándose… para todos ellos estas cosas solo eran recuerdos. Pero para él era algo que había perdido. Luego de unos minutos Ash noto que Mikuru se alejaba del grupo cargando a Celebi y se sentaba en una silla dándoles la espalda. Sintiendo que algo estaba mal se acerco con cuidado.

Ash- ¿Mikuru?

Mikuru- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con desconfianza.

Ash- Eh, solo quería preguntarte si…Celebi está bien.- dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza intentando entablar una conversación.

Mikuru- Solo está cansado por haberte salvado- dijo con evidente regaño.

Ash- Le agradezco eso- dijo sonriendo- ¿Y tu estas bien?

Mikuru- Claro que estoy bien y ahora déjame sola.

Ash- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto con sinceridad, pero la mirada de Mikuru le decía que estaba en hielo delgado.- B-Bueno te enteraste que tendrás un hermano o hermana, yo estaría feliz por eso.- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Mikuru- Estoy feliz siempre quise un hermano.- dijo sonriendo.

Ash sintió que su corazón daba un brinco.

Mikuru- ¿Eso era todo?- pregunto comenzando a levantarse.

Ash- Por cierto, ya no les dices a todos que soy un miembro del Equipo Rocket.- dijo apresuradamente para que Mikuru no se fuera.

Mikuru- Ah, eso- dijo sentándose nuevamente- Me di cuenta que todo esto es muy elaborado para ser un truco del Equipo Rocket.- dijo sin ganas.

Ash- ¿Te convenciste que soy realmente Ash Ketchum?- pregunto esperanzado.

Mikuru- Estoy convencida que eres un pervertido- dijo con furia.- Pero con todo esto creo que hay una pequeña posibilidad que seas un clon de Papá.- dijo bromeando.

Ash- Bueno ese es un buen cambio- dijo riendo.

De pronto Mikuru comenzó a reír junto a él logrando olvidarse de sus preocupaciones por un momento, pero tan repentinamente como empezó termino. Sonrojándose Mikuru se tapo la boca con las manos evidentemente asustada. Sin decir nada tomo a Celebi y fue junto a sus padres esforzándose por sonreír, dejando a Ash totalmente confundido.


	10. Capítulo 10: Es solo un niño

**Capítulo 10:** Es solo un niño.

En la cama de una habitación de hotel en Ciudad Fractal un hombre y una mujer dormían plácidamente después de una noche romántica. Aun desnudos y cubiertos solo por una delgada y casi transparente sabana la pareja casada comenzaba a despertar debido al constante ruido que producía el videoteléfono por la llamada que trataba de conectar.

El primero en levantarse dentro la oscura habitación donde se sentía un calor intenso fue un hombre rubio de ojos celestes, al notar que su vista estaba borrosa comenzó a buscar sus anteojos por la cama. Sus manos pronto tropezaron con el cuerpo de su esposa, recordando la gran noche que pasaron y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a acariciar la silueta de aquella mujer sintiendo con los dedos la suavidad de la piel a través de la sabana. Sin poder ver mucho por la penumbra reconoció que acariciaba las caderas de su adormilada esposa lentamente y con suavidad dirigió las caricias hacia los pechos jugueteando un poco en aquella región logrando sacar ligeros suspiros de su pareja mientras ambos se sonrojaban. Clemont comenzó a retirar la sabana para sentir la suave piel de su esposa directamente, pero el tono de llamada entrante del videoteléfono que se escucho le hizo recordar a los muchachos que mando al laboratorio que flotaba sobre la ciudad en ese momento. Rápidamente encendió las luces y reinicio la búsqueda de sus anteojos, encontrándolos luego de unos segundos ocultos entre el abundante y enmarañado cabello morado de su esposa.

Vistiéndose con rapidez Clemont vio en el reloj de la pared que eran las 9 de la mañana y por la ventana pudo ver que estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve, al notar la tormenta rápidamente reviso los calefactores que invento y coloco alrededor de la habitación para cerciorarse de que funcionara correctamente porque su esposa era una persona que no toleraba el frio. Luego de comprobar que todo funcionaba correctamente comenzó a caminar a la puerta para ir a contestar el teléfono, pero antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta para contemplar la bella figura de Iris. La entrenadora dragón aun dormía con el rostro bastante ruborizado, aquella piel morena contrastaba con la translucida sábana blanca resaltando las curvas femeninas y los pechos que dejo expuestos lo llamaban para jugar un poco más. Clemont apretó los puños para controlarse y dirigirse al teléfono, pero choco contra la puerta que aun no había abierto por mirar a su esposa cayendo al suelo y provocando un gran ruido.

Iris- ¿Amor…?- pregunto despertando de repente por el ruido y buscando a Clemont por la habitación- ¿Amor que te paso?- salto de la cama para ayudar a su esposo a levantarse.

Clemont- Tranquila mi amor solo choque con la puerta, lamento haberte despertado- se disculpo mientras se frotaba la nariz.

Iris- ¿Adonde ibas tan temprano? Aun no amanece…- dijo mirando por la ventana, paralizándose al notar la tormenta de nieve- ¡Ahhh que frio!- grito abrazando a Clemont.

Clemont- Descuida mi amor revise los calefactores y funcionan perfectamente no sentirás nada de frio si te quedas en la habitación- el sonido de la llamada del videoteléfono los interrumpió.- Debo ir a atender deben ser Sara y Ash.

Iris- ¿Eh, me dejaras sola?- pregunto de manera infantil sujetando a Clemont de los pantalones y jalándolo hacia la cama.

Clemont- A-Abrígate y luego me alcanzas- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Iris- ¿No terminaras lo que empezaste?- pregunto con una mirada picara.

Clemont- ¿Entonces estabas despierta?- exclamo sonrojándose.

Iris- No pero veo que tu si- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.- Ahora caliéntame hasta que quede satisfecha y luego iras a atender el teléfono.- dijo con lujuria besando a su esposo y desvistiéndolo.

Clemont- S-Si fuera algo importante usarían el transmisor personal que les di- dijo para sí mismo tratando de convencerse que todo estaba bien mientras Iris se sentaba en la cama de forma provocativa- Además no puedo dejar sola a mi esposa en este frio.- exclamo acercándose a Iris para besarla y recostarla completamente en la cama mientras el videoteléfono sonaba nuevamente.

El reloj en la pared de la habitación marcaba las 11:55 de la noche, sin embargo, el brillante sol que se lograba distinguir en el exterior ahora que la tormenta de nieve se disipaba denotaba que aun no era mediodía. Este cambio de percepción temporal seguramente era el resultado de haber viajado a otra dimensión. Un suceso extraño para el único que pensaba en aquello quien era un joven Ash Ketchum de 13 años de edad que observaba por la ventana de la cocina del laboratorio pokemon de Pueblo Paleta, dicho laboratorio ahora se encontraba flotando sobre Ciudad Fractal de la región Kalos por sucesos tan desconocidos para él como la región que estaba observando. Dando un bostezo Ash se dio la vuelta para ver si Mikuru estaría dispuesta a conversar, pero la muchacha seguía negando su existiera oculta en medio de los adultos que charlaban animadamente sobre la noticia del embarazo de Misty. Resignado a dejar la conversación con Mikuru para otro día Ash paseo la mirada entre los rostros felices de quienes conversaban. Misty y su esposo Satoshi, una versión futura de Ash de 31 años de edad renombrado para evitar confusiones mientras conversaran, se abrazaban felices rodeados de sus amigos Tracey, Daisy, Gary y Serena.

Daisy- ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?- le reclamo a Misty con un puchero infantil.

Misty- ¡Porque no sabes guardar secretos!- dijo riendo- Le contaste a Satoshi que estaba embarazada de Mikuru y me arruinaste la sorpresa.

Daisy- La culpa la tuvo Tracey, no me advirtió que Satoshi estaba con él cuando llame al Gimnasio.- explico a su hermana mirando luego con reproche a su esposo.

Tracey- Bueno cariño estabas tan furiosa que no me diste oportunidad de hablar.- dijo recordando aquel evento.- Además Satoshi quedo en shock y tuve que sacarlo del Gimnasio antes que Violet y Lily lo golpearan.

Serena- Parece que es instinto de los hombres quedarse en shock cuando les dan la noticia de que serán padres- comento con una sonrisa- Aunque ahora que recuerdo mi MADRE solo abrazo a Gary en lugar de golpearlo- dijo distraídamente pero con una clara indirecta a la noticia de que Gary y Grace estaban casados en aquella dimensión.

Gary- B-Bueno nosotros estábamos casados en ese momento cariño- dijo con cautela para no desatar la ira de su esposa.- Por eso Grac…quiero decir tu madre no se molesto por la noticia.

Ash observo la escena con melancolía mientras su mente nuevamente se ponía depresiva pensando en todos los momentos similares que se había perdido, pero los viviría nuevamente cuando regresara al pasado ¿verdad? Es decir ¿regresaría? Aquella pregunta comenzaba a perforar su cerebro mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación donde su madre Delia, el Profesor Oak, Ren y Samantha conversaban con Sara y otro Ash de 13 años de edad.

Sara- Está totalmente inservible- dijo sosteniendo un aparato destrozado entre sus manos.

Samantha- ¿No puedes repararlo abuelito?

Profesor Oak- Bueno si solo fuera repararlo no habría problema- dijo examinando los restos- pero creo que lo mejor sería construir uno nuevo.

Sara- Todo por culpa de Mikuru.- reclamo mirando a su hermana interdimensional en el otro lado de la habitación.

Delia- Si, pero tú arrojaste a Mikuru contra la puerta, ella no sabía que detrás estaba tu mochila con este aparato.- le reprocho a su nieta interdimensional quien apenada miro al suelo.

Ashy- ¡Mamá no seas tan dura con ella! Si no me la quitaba de encima tal vez me hubiera roto el brazo.- le reclamo a su madre interdimensional.

Sara- Ella tiene razón fue mi culpa, pero gracias por defenderme Ashy- dijo emocionada abrazando a su novio.

Delia- ¿Y exactamente como hubieran curado una fractura?- pregunto con una sonrisa inquietante a la pareja de novios.

Ren- Es una buena pregunta Nana Delia- dijo mirando a la pareja de novios quienes enmudecieron y se sonrojaron- Una fractura es una lesión más grave por lo que tal vez necesitarían una estimulación más fuerte.- dijo pensativo.

Ante aquellas palabras y la furia en la sonrisa de Delia, Ashy y Sara comenzaron a explicar atropelladamente que no harían algo como eso hasta tener 18 años.

Por lo que Ash entendía ante esa reacción Sara y ese Ash eran más que novios lo cual significaba que su otro yo no tenía pensado ir a ningún lado, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿adónde regresaría? Ya existía un Ash en el pasado que era un adulto frente a él y varios otros Ash que recordaba haber visto en lo que creía un sueño, si por alguna casualidad todo se resolvía ¿no cambiarían lo hechos por todo lo que conocía sobre el futuro? ¿Quizás arruinaría sus viajes por intentar no acosar a sus futuras compañeras? ¿Encontraría la forma de que Misty se enamore de él? ¿O acabaría casándose con alguien más como ocurrió en esa dimensión? Sintiendo una enorme jaqueca por todas esas preguntas pensó que lo mejor sería que le borraran la memoria antes de regresar al pasado si es que regresaba, pero la imagen de Mikuru sonriendo le llego sorpresivamente a la mente descartando esa idea.

Paralizado y sonrojado por aquel fugaz pensamiento Ash sintió que su cerebro se partía en dos. ¿Por qué pensé eso? Apenas la conocí hoy, tal vez es porque se parece a Misty. _De_ spués _de todo me casare con Misty_. Espera yo solo veo a Misty como una amiga. _Por eso Mikuru es la mejor opción_. ¿Opción para qué? ella es la hija de Misty y Satoshi. _¿Eso es un problema?_ Un momento es mi hija ¿Qué estoy pensando acerca de mi hija? _Pero ya hice más que solo pensar cuando caí sobre ella_ …AHHH. Basta, basta, basta. Eso fue un accidente _¿Acaso no me gusto?_ Ya cállate. _No tú cállate, olvídate de atrapar pokemon y atrápala a ella_. Que dices las pokebolas no funcionan en personas...

Por suerte para Ash su pelea mental contra sí mismo fue interrumpida por el golpe que Pikachu le dió al caer sobre su cabeza.

Ash- Ouch ¿Pikachu te encuentras bien?- pregunto a su amigo, levanto al abatido pokemon tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido.

Misty- Marill, Ururu no traten así a Pikachu- regaño a las responsables de haber usado el ataque cola de hierro contra Pikachu.

Ash- Ya veo amigo- dijo apenado recordando los problemas que su compañero tenía en ese momento por el descubrimiento de ser un seductor de menores en esa dimensión- espero que Marill y Ururu te perdonen y olviden todo esto.- dijo mirando a Gary y Serena que conversaban abrazados,

Pikachu- ¡PIKAPI!- el pobre pokemon abrazo a Ash tratando de reconfortarse.

Satoshi- ¿Te encuentras bien Pikachu?- pregunto a su compañero acercándose para recogerlo- No te preocupes ya se les pasara el enojo.

Pikachu- ¡Pika, pikapi, pikachu!- exclamo agobiado saltando a los brazos de su entrenador.

Era la primera ver que Ash se encontraba frente a su yo futuro, Satoshi, sin que este quisiera golpearlo, lo cual era un evento extraño para ambos.

Satoshi- Oye…Ash, lamento mi comportamiento- se disculpo- Misty me dijo que solo te ve como un hermano y le creo- dijo seriamente esforzándose por controlar su temperamento- pero necesito que me digas ahora mismo que todo lo que ocurrió con Mikuru fue un accidente.- pronuncio con cierto coraje en la voz.

"Solo fue un accidente". "No paso nada". Ash no podía creer que aquellas palabras no lograran salir de su boca, luego de unos segundos de silencio, con nerviosismo observo que Satoshi fruncía el ceño y una vena le comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente en la cabeza, signos inconfundibles de enfado. Con esfuerzo movió la cabeza negativamente, aquella acción pareció ser suficiente para Satoshi quien se relajo y sonrió nuevamente. Pero Ash no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

El tono de llamada del videoteléfono atrajo la atención de todos.

Sara- Al fin contesta Profesor Clemont.- dijo con enfado- llevamos más de tres horas intentando llamarlo.

Clemont- L-Lo siento- se disculpo bastante ruborizado y avergonzado notando a todos los ocupantes moviendose- p-pero les dije que me llamaran por el comunicador personal si ocurría alguna emergencia.

Profesor Oak- Lamento informarle que su invento se rompió- informo al joven Científico- pero ahora que nos conocemos creo que podremos conversar acerca de estos acontecimientos.

Clemont- ¡Profesor Oak es realmente usted! Es un honor conocerlo y tengo tantas preguntas para usted.

Satoshi- ¿Clemont eres tú?- pregunto emocionado mirando la pantalla sobre el hombro del Profesor Oak.

Clemont- Vaya eres tu Ash, perdón, Satoshi.

Satoshi- ¿Aquí también me cambiaron en l nombre?

Clemont- Me temo que así es pero es algo útil cuando hay más de uno de ustedes…Un momento- dijo de repente preocupado- ¿Todos llegaron a salvo? Sara y Ash me dijeron que algunos de ustedes desaparecieron hace unos días.

Ren- Todos estamos bien, pasaron algunas cosas pero con ayuda de Celebi logramos traerlos con nosotros.- explico apartando a Satoshi para observar al científico.

Clemont- Es un alivio escuchar eso, gracias Ren- dijo aliviado, noto que todos en la habitación estaban intentando ver por la pantalla empujándose unos a otros- Esperen un momento con el poder de la ciencia todos podrán verme sin problemas- dijo confiado presionando un botón con la luz reflejándose en sus anteojos. En un instante pequeñas cámaras/proyectores voladores salieron de ambos videoteléfonos y volando se posicionaron alrededor del aparato proyectando una pantalla de luz que uniéndose formaron una sola pantalla enorme, en el laboratorio todos podían ver a la imagen de Clemont aumentada y Clemont podía ver toda la habitación y sus ocupantes.

Satoshi/Ashy- ¡La ciencia es asombrosa!

Serena- ¿Clemont crees que sea una buena idea?- dijo preocupada

Clemont- No te preocupes Serena mis inventos ya no fallan ni explotan, la mayoría de las veces- dijo algo apenado.

Profesor Oak- Eso es algo impresionante- dijo mirando la pantalla algo preocupado por el tema de las explosiones- Si no les importa me gustaría hacer una pregunta antes de que sigan conversando- les dijo a todos, recibiendo un asentimiento general como respuesta- Bien Clemont ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que ocurrieron las anomalías temporales?

Clemont- ¿Eh, Sara y Ash no les dijeron eso?- pregunto confundido.

Ashy- Lo lamento Clemont hubo algunos problemas- dijo mirando a Mikuru- y algunas noticias- ahora viendo a Misty y Satoshi- que nos hicieron olvidar todo el asunto.

Clemont- Ya veo, bueno Profesor Oak en nuestra dimensión las anomalías comenzaron hace 6 meses con la llegada de Ash.- explico de manera seria.

Un grito general de sorpresa y preguntas sobre si era una broma se extendió por todo el laboratorio y por toda la habitación en la que se encontraba Clemont.

Clemont- Cálmense por favor- grito para que lo escucharan- En su dimensión solo pasaron unas horas no tendrán ningún problema cuando regresen.- explico aquel detalle para que todos se calmaran.

Satoshi- ¿Estás seguro Clemont? Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que estuvimos una semana congelados.

Clemont- Estoy seguro Satoshi les tomo una semana en nuestra dimensión pasar a través de la barrera espacio/dimensional pero para ustedes debió ser un instante ¿no es así?- pregunto confundido por la reacción de todos.

Profesor Oak- Perdona nuestra reacción- dijo sentandose- ustedes tuvieron 6 meses para asimilar todo esto, pero para nosotros todo esto ocurrió apenas el día de hoy.

Ahora el grito de sorpresa vino de Clemont, Sara y Ashy.

Ash sintió con algo de miedo que la mirada de aquel rubio desconocido se concentraba en él.

Clemont- E-Es increíble, pero eso explicaría porque todo el laboratorio llego a nuestra dimensión.- dijo pensativo sin apartar la mirada de Ash- Ahora quisiera hacerte una pregunta a su Ash- al decir esto todas las miradas se posaron sobre Ash.- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de llegar al mundo inverso?

Ash -¿Huh?- pregunto nervioso.

Ashy- Si mira- dijo tratando de ayudar a su otro yo- por mí parte yo me despedía de Clemont, Bonnie y Serena después de detener los planes de Lysson y desmantelar al Equipo Flare- explico recordando su historia- Serena me aparto para decirme algo y entonces antes de que escuchara lo que tenía que decirme empecé a sentir un dolor insoportable por todo el cuerpo, luego de lo que creí horas desperté junto a varios…varios de nosotros- dijo señalándose y señalando a Ash- estábamos encerrados en celdas y todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver era el mundo destruido…- dejo de hablar y apretó los puños, Sara lo abrazo para reconfortarlo.- D-Después de eso no recuerdo cómo pero llegue al mundo inverso donde me encontré con Sara- dijo con una sonrisa abrazando a Sara por la cintura.- y luego de algunos "accidentes" me llevo junto a Satoshi y los demás. Cuando escuche sus historias no podía creer lo que oía yo nunca tuve un noviazgo con Serena, pero en esta dimensión ya éramos novios y me había engañado con Gary antes de que Lysson atacara ciudad Luminalia.

Todos estaban impresionados por aquel relato y miraban a Ash con curiosidad.

Ash- Eh, bueno yo… - comenzó a relatar- regresaba a Pueblo Paleta después de despedirme de Misty y Brock al terminar nuestro viaje por Johto, a medio camino me desmaye con el cuerpo adolorido y… solo recuerdo haber visto varios de nosotros…eh, flotando y luego llegue al mundo inverso.- explico lo que recordaba notando la mirada incrédula de Clemont aumentada 3 veces.

Clemont- ¿N-Nada más? ¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?- pregunto con inquietud.

Ashy- ¿No viste nada más?

Ash- E-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.- dijo algo molesto por la desconfianza que sentía.

Profesor Oak- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con esos recuerdos?- pregunto interesado.

Clemont- Ah disculpe Profesor Oak déjeme explicarle. En estos 6 meses no son los primeros visitantes interdimensionales que tenemos, pero si son los primero que llegaron con todo un edificio.- explico fascinado- Hace un par de meses llegaron las otras hijas de Satoshi.

Misty- ¿Otras hijas?- pregunto claramente molesta y temblando de furia.

Clemont- S-si las hijas de Satoshi de otras dimensiones espacio/tiempo d-diferentes.- explico algo asustado por la reacción de Misty.

Satoshi- T-Tranquilízate mi amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo abrazando a Misty mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro- Esos fueron otros yo, como Sara por ejemplo es mi hija pero no soy su padre….quiero decir…yo no me acosté con Serena pero Sara tiene mi ADN…espera…- ruborizándose a cada palabra ya no sabía que decir.

Misty- Mejor ya cállate cariño.- dijo furiosa apretando los dientes y pellizcando los brazos de Satoshi.

Clemont- ¿Misty es tu esposa Satoshi?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Entonces quien es tu madre Ren?- pregunto con curiosidad, pero se tapo la boca inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo había dicho.

Misty/Daisy- ¡¿QUE?!- preguntaron asustadas al mismo tiempo.

Ren- Mamá, tía Misty no se sorprendan recuerden que ya explique la posibilidad que esto podría ocurrir…Mamá no llores.- dijo con tristeza acercándose a su madre para consolarla.

Tracey- Tranquilo hijo tu madre está bien, fue solo la impresión de la noticia.- explico mientras abrazaba a su esposa e hijo.

Clemont- L-Lamento haber dicho eso- dijo avergonzado.

Serena- N-No te preocupes Clemont ellos son una familia sin importar que en esta dimensión no lo sean- dijo con confianza- P-Por c-cierto yo estoy casada con Gary y Sara ya nos explico la situación de Samantha en esta dimensión.- dijo ruborizada y avergonzada.

Samantha- Tío Clemont ya tengo una hermana mayor- dijo con felicidad.

Clemont buscaba sus anteojos en la mesa los cuales de alguna forma habían saltado de su lugar al escuchar la noticia de Serena.

Clemont- E-Eso es…eso es maravilloso- dijo sorprendido mientras se colocaba los anteojos y miraba a Gary de reojo.

Profesor Oak- Dejando de lado las conquistas románticas de mi nieto- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿podrías continuar con tu explicación por favor?

Clemont- ¡Claro! Disculpe Profesor Oak. Como decía, llegaron las hijas de Satoshi de otra dimensión cada una con su propio Ash que rescataron del mundo inverso, ah y casi lo olvido, cada una tenía como compañera a una hija de Pikachu ¿Ustedes también verdad?- pregunto buscando a la hija de Pikachu.

Ash- Es cierto Mikuru tiene a Ururu como compañera, y son bastante fuertes.- explico sin pensar, sorprendiendo a Mikuru quien se sonrojo.

Pikachu sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cola, cerró los ojos y suspiro sin atreverse a mirar sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de su pareja pokemon Marill y su hija Ururu.

Clemont- Excelente esto demuestra que las hijas de Satoshi y Pikachu son imprescindibles para viajar por el espacio/tiempo además de Ash.- dijo alegremente por aquel descubrimento- Volviendo al tema, Hinata llego de una dimensión donde Satoshi se caso con Dawn y Marian llego de una dimensión donde Satoshi se caso con May.- explico la situación- Y cada uno de sus Ash tenía recuerdos más detallados que el anterior por el orden de viajes. Kalos: El Ash de Sara solo recuerda haber estado encarcelado. Sinnoh: El Ash de Hinata recordaba todo aquello y también que varios Ash lograron escapar con ayuda de Lugia. Hoenn: Y el Ash de Marian recordaba todo lo anterior y que además un científico del Equipo Rocket intento ayudarlos a destruir lo que él llamo "su creación".- dejo de hablar para recuperar el aliento- Sumado a eso Hinata tenía solo 3 meses de conocer a Ash y Marian era novia de Ash desde que se conocieron hacia 2 meses.

Profesor Oak- Ahora entiendo- dijo entusiasmado sorprendiendo a todos- Por el tiempo y poder nuestro Ash podría ser el origen de la distorsión temporal.

Clemont- Eso es lo que pienso, pero la falta de recuerdos del muchacho- dijo desanimado mirando a Ash- Pone en duda la hipótesis.

Ash se encontraba molesto por las miradas condescendientes que le estaban dando Clemont y el Profesor Oak desde que comenzó a explicar todo aquello, de lo cual solo entendió que otras versiones futuras de él mismo se habían casado con las compañeras de viaje que aun no conocía y que las hijas que tuvieron llegaron a ese lugar. Además sentía que Clemont estaba intentando no hablar de Iris por lo que decidió atacar en ese lugar.

Ash- Disculpa Clemont- dijo con lentitud- ¿Aun no apareció la hija de Satoshi e IRIS?- pregunto con malicia. Ante la mención de Iris, Clemont se ruborizo

Clemont- Aun no tuvimos el placer de conocerla ¿Por qué preguntas?- exclamo con evidente enfado. Satoshi y Serena se sorprendieron porque nunca vieron a su amigo tan molesto.

Sara y Delia se dieron cuenta de lo que Ash intentaba hacer pero antes de que dijeran alguna palabra un cabello color naranja las sorprendió pasando rápidamente frente a ellas.

Ash- Como Hinata y Marian llegaron juntas, tal vez cuando llegue la hija de IRIS recuerde lo que se supone que es tan importante.- termino aquella oración con una sonrisa.

Clemont se puso de pie con los puños apretados bastante molesto, si hubiese estado en la misma habitación que Ash seguramente le hubiese dado un golpe.

Ash observaba con cierta satisfacción la cara enfadada de Clemont, sintiendo que alguien se movía frente a él bajo la mirada de la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Mikuru. Y antes de que pudiera parpadear la muchacha en la que no dejaba de pensar hace solo unos momentos le dio una tremenda bofetada que lo lanzo varios metros y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Aturdido por el golpe Ash se sentó y solo pudo ver a Mikuru acercarse rápidamente antes de sentir la segunda bofetada en el lado de su rostro que aun estaba sano.

Mikuru- ¡Deja de actuar como un niño!- grito bastante moleta.


	11. Capítulo 11:Nuevos poderes

**Capítulo 11:** Nuevos poderes

Mikuru abofeteo por tercera vez a Ash en la cara antes que el muchacho reclamara por los golpes que estaba recibiendo.

Mikuru- ¿Crees que es divertido molestar a las personas solo por una rabieta infantil?- grito furiosa dando un paso al frente pisando con fuerza el suelo agrietándolo por el impacto.

Ash- ¡Él empezó con todo esto!- logro exclamar furioso tratando de levantarse mientras señalaba a la pantalla donde Clemont veía toda la escena sorprendido al igual que todos en la habitación- ¡Es mi culpa no recordar nada importante! ¿Verdad?- grito adolorido, con la respiración agitada encaro a Mikuru- ¡Yo no pedí llegar a este lugar ni que me trataran como un inútil…!

Mikuru- ¡Pues estas aquí aunque no quieras y te comportaras o te obligare!- grito amenazante interrumpiendo a Ash- ¡Ahora discúlpate con Clemont en este instante!

Ash- ¡Que él se disculpe conmigo primero!- grito con testarudez.

Esta discusión ocurría dentro del Laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta. Después de un acontecimiento aun sin explicación todo el edifico, con sus residentes dentro, había llegado flotando sobre Cuidad Fractal de otra dimensión desafiando las leyes físicas. Sin embargo, sin que nadie lo notara desde que comenzó la pelea entre Ash y Mikuru la ley de gravedad de la región Kalos lentamente y acelerando a cada instante reclamaba el control sobre el edificio jalándolo hacia el suelo para que se estrelle.

Antes que Mikuru se lanzara sobre Ash para abofetearlo nuevamente su madre Misty y su padre Satoshi, un Ash adulto de 31 años renombrado por la llegada a través del tiempo de su versión joven de 13 años, la detuvieron con dificultad.

Misty- Ya fue suficiente hija.- exclamo sorprendida por la fuerza de Mikuru.

Satoshi- No sé que ocurre Mikuru pero ¿Por qué estas golpeando a Ash?- pregunto confuso produciendo una reacción de desconcierto en todos. Pikachu que estaba sobre el hombro de Satoshi solo negó con la cabeza.

Misty- ¿Acaso no entendiste nada?- pregunto exasperada a su esposo Satoshi, luchando contra el impulso de golpearlo también- Clemont se caso con Iris y Ash no paraba de molestarlo con la hija que TU y ella seguramente tuvieron en otro mundo- explico evidentemente molesta por la noticia de que su esposo tenía otra hija mas.

Ash escucho la noticia referente a la esposa de Clemont y entendió que se había comportado como un tonto, pero su enfado no le permitía reconocer su error así que se quedo callado y evito ver el rostro de Mikuru. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio que se trataba de su madre, Delia, quien lo miraba con desaprobación lo cual hizo que se sintiera aun peor.

Serena noto el enfado en las palabras de Misty comprendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía su amiga, ya que ella tenía el mismo problema con su esposo Gary. Al sentir la mirada gélida de Serena Gary solo suspiro deseando que todo acabara para que pudiera contentar a su esposa.

Satoshi- Era por eso… ¿Pero acaso Iris y Bonnie no peleaban todo el tiempo?- pregunto con curiosidad observando a Clemont en la pantalla y sujetando con más fuerza a Mikuru.

Clemont- Aun lo hacen- dijo riendo mientras tomaba asiento- Desde que se conocieron no hacen otra cosa ¿verdad? pero ahora se llevan mejor- relato recuperando la calma- No fue fácil pero…- interrumpió su relato al escuchar que abrían la puerta en su habitación. Sonrojándose de golpe intento cubrir la pantalla con su cuerpo para que nadie viera a su esposa Iris quien acababa de entrar en la habitación mojada y cubierta solamente con una toalla, pero la enorme pantalla dejaba ver todo lo que Clemont intentaba ocultar.- ¿Cariño que estás haciendo?- pregunto avergonzado- Ve a ponerte algo de ropa…

Iris- ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que es-es-estan hac-ciend-d-do?- pregunto asustada tratando de hablar sobreponiéndose al frio que sentía- …cayend-d-do…- logro articular antes de petrificarse y caer al suelo debilitada con los ojos en espiral.

Clemont- ¡No puede ser!- exclamo asustado mirando por la ventana como el edificio les caía encima.

Ante la última frase de Iris todos en el laboratorio por fin lograron despegar la mirada de la pantalla y observaron por la ventana sorprendiéndose y asustándose, aunque no era a una gran velocidad la ciudad comenzada a acercarse a ellos.

Ashy- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- pregunto alarmado el novio de Sara, un Ash que también se veía de 13 años de edad. Observo con detenimiento a Ash y Mikuru, luego fijo la mirada en su novia y sin decir una palabra ella asintió.

Sara- Hagámoslo Ashy- dijo lanzando una pokebola- Fennekin sal ahora.

La pequeña pokemon de fuego salió dispara contra Pikachu, atrapándolo en un abrazo y derribando a Satoshi. Fennekin actuó rápidamente antes de que la detuvieran y le daba lamidas intensas pero provocativas a los electrodos de Pikachu.

Pikachu- ¡Chaaaaaa!- gimió sin poder contenerse ante la descarga de sensaciones que recibía por parte de Fennekin.

Marill y Ururu miraban sorprendidas la escena con la boca abierta olvidándose completamente de su inminente choque, hasta ese momento le aplicaban la ley del hielo a Pikachu pero eso había terminado. Ururu observo preocupada a su madre temiendo verla triste.

Ururu- ¡¿Pika?!- grito asustada al ver que su madre cambio al tipo fuego debido a las grandes llamas que producía por la furia.

Marill- ¡MAAAARIIIIIILL!- grito realmente furiosa la pareja del roedor eléctrico al ver a Pikachu siendo acosado por Fennekin. Se acerco rápidamente para separarlos y encaro a la pequeña pokemon de fuego, ambas pokemon se lanzaban miradas fulminantes.

Sara- ¡Fennekin no te deje salir para esto!- exclamo avergonzada- Lo lamento mucho pero no tenemos tiempo- dijo interrumpiendo la guerra amorosa de las pokemon. Comenzando con la sincronización un brillo azul cubrió a Sara y también a Fennekin quien fue envuelta en un remolino de fuego, en ese instante Ashy uso su energía y también se sincronizo con Fennekin produciendo una gran ola de calor y un brillo intenso en el interior del remolino de fuego que obligo a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

Sara- Ahora Ash, Delphox- grito con entusiasmo.

Ashy- Entendido.

Delphox- Delphox.

Cuando aquel brillo desapareció la sorpresa nuevamente inundo la habitación por dos razones: Primero se podía observar por la ventana que se habían elevado nuevamente sobre la ciudad y Segundo en lugar de Fennekin se encontraba una Delphox quien estaba sincronizada con Sara.

Ururu, Marill y Pikachu, quien aun no se recuperaba de las lamidas de Fennekin, se sorprendieron al ver aquello. Mientras tanto Celebi comenzaba a despertar en aquel momento luego de descansar por abrir un portal por el cual rescataron a Ash y Misty.

Ren/Daisy/Satoshi/Misty/Gary/Serena/ Profesor Oak- ¿Evoluciono?- preguntaron sorprendidos.

Samantha- Es increíble hermana- dijo sorprendida y fascinada.

Tracey- Es sorprendente pero aun seguimos cayendo- informo a todos mirando por la ventana.

Sara- Así es, solo movimos el edificio de nuevo sobre la ciudad, pero…- dejo de hablar finalizando la sincronización y desplomándose sobre el piso al igual que Delphox quien se transformo nuevamente en Fennekin. Sin la sincronización la pokemon de fuego parecía estar mejor que su entrenadora y se acerco a ella para ver si se encontraba bien.

Ash/Mikuru- ¿Están bien?- preguntaron preocupados acercándose para ayudar. Pero Ashy se adelanto y levanto a Sara para darle un beso.

Ash y Mikuru observaron como aquel beso parecía devolverle la energía a Sara, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento ambos se vieron a los ojos y se ruborizaron violentamente apartando luego la vista rápidamente.

Ashy- ¿Me oyes amor?- pregunto preocupado.

Sara- E-Estoy bien- dijo con calma- pero todo un edificio fue demasiado, creo que solo podre hacerlo una vez más pero espero que no.- explico mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su novio Ash.

Clemont- ¡Sabia que lo lograrían muchachos!- exclamo sorprendido. El inventor entraba en el área de visión de la pantalla gigante vestido con una camiseta y unos bóxers mientras colocaba varios calefactores alrededor de Iris, a quien le había colocado su abrigo y pantalón para protegerla del frio.- ¡Ahora Ash y Mikuru usen sus poderes de distorsión temporal para arreglar el balance antes que el edificio termine aplastando a toda la ciudad!

Mikuru- ¿A-A qué s-se refiere?- pregunto nerviosa enrojeciendo al máximo.

Clemont- No hay tiempo para explicar- dijo nervioso- Solo hagan lo mismo que Ash y Sara.

Misty- E-Espera Clemont creo que debes explicar esto- dijo igual de enrojecida y nerviosa que su hija acercándose a la pantalla.- Quiero decir Ash aun sigue siendo su padre aunque tengan la misma edad.- replico respirando agitadamente.

Daisy- Cálmate Misty no es bueno para el bebe que te estreses de esa forma.- regaño a su hermana pequeña acercándose para reconfortarla con un abrazo.

Clemont- ¿Entonces aun no hicieron una prueba de ADN?- pregunto exasperado.

Gary- Tuvimos dificultades técnicas pero podemos hacerla ahora- le dijo a su amigo interdimensional con curiosidad por aquella reacción.

Sara- No tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo preocupada observando por la ventana como se acercaban a la ciudad con mayor rapidez- Ashy hazlo tu.- le dijo en voz baja a su novio con cierta amargura en la voz.

Ashy- ¡P-Pero!- exclamo nervioso y sonrojado. Sara lo miro con determinación y supo que no tenía elección.- ¡Te prometo que te lo compensare!- le dijo apenado por lo que tenía que hacer.

Dando un par de pasos Ash, el novio de Sara, se acerco a Mikuru y aprovechando que ella se encontraba distraída la tomo por los hombros acercándola hacia él.

Antes que los labios de Mikuru y el novio de Sara llegaran a rozarse el muchacho salió volando debido al golpe que recibió por parte de Ash.

Mikuru totalmente sorprendida detuvo el puñetazo que estuvo a punto de darle Ash en cuanto lo vio ser golpeado por su Ash. Por un segundo creyó que quien intentaba darle un beso era el idiota que rescato del mundo inverso.

Sara- ¡Ashy!- grito preocupada por su novio corriendo a auxiliarlo.

Aquel grito atrajo la atención de todos quienes no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos a excepción de Delia quien fue la que le advirtió a Ash cuando Ashy intento besar a Mikuru, aunque no espero que su hijo se pusiera violento y golpeara a su otro yo.

Sara- ¿Estás bien Ashy?- pregunto con tristeza.

Ashy- Estoy adolorido pero alegre de que me detuvieran.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sara le devolvió la sonrisa a su novio pero luego su expresión cambio a una de furia intensa mientras miraba a Ash y se levantaba para ir a golpearlo. Pero fue detenida por un abrazo de su novio.

Serena- Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo continúen casi nos detenemos- dijo con emoción.

Todos observaron por la ventana como casi habían frenado en su caída, aunque aun se movían lo hacían muy lentamente.

Sara- Ni se les ocurra golpear de nuevo a mi Ashy.- les dijo de manera amenazante a Ash y Mikuru.

Mikuru- Y-Yo no hice nada esta vez- dijo a la defensiva- Y no te pedí que me rescataras- le reclamo a Ash sonrojándose- Soy capaz de cuidarme sola.

Ash- Pues a mí me pareció que necesitabas ayuda y de nada- dijo malhumorado, se sostenía el brazo el cual le dolía mucho por haber dado el primer golpe de su vida que sin duda lo lanzo mal.

Mikuru- ¿Se supone que debo estar agradecida con alguien que no sabe disculparse?- pregunto malhumorada comenzando a enfadarse al recordar la actitud de Ash hace unos minutos. Apenas termino aquella pregunta el edificio comenzó a ganar velocidad.

Ash- ¿Sigues con eso?- pregunto algo apenado.- Muy bien…C-Clemont- hablo mirando a la pantalla- Por favor discúlpame, no debí molestarte de esa manera me comporte como un tonto.- se disculpo inclinando la cabeza avergonzado. En ese instante el edificio se detuvo por completo.

Clemont- D-Descuida Ash, yo también lamento haberte hecho sentir mal con mi comportamiento.

Profesor Oak- ¿Clemont podrías explicarnos rápidamente lo que está ocurriendo antes de que suceda otra cosa?- pregunto angustiado.

Clemont- C-Claro Profesor Oak lo primero es…- se calló de repente cuando Iris lo beso apasionadamente y se abalanzo sobre él medio dormida.- Cariño despierta…nos están observando- dijo avergonzado lo suficientemente fuerte para que Iris despertara.

Iris- ¿Eh, acaso Bonnie nos está espiando de nuevo?- pregunto enfadada despertando completamente. Pero recordó la situación al ver a todos en la pantalla.- ¡Clemont el edificio está cayendo!- grito aterrada.

Clemont- Tranquilízate amor, todo se resolvió- le dijo a su esposa Iris mostrándole el edificio estático por la ventana.

Iris- Que alivio creí que no llegue a tiempo.- dijo abrazando a su esposo Clemont. Observo por la pantalla y vio varios rostros conocidos.- Luego me contaras lo que ocurrió- le dijo a su esposo- pero ahora solo quiero hacer una pregunta Satoshi, Serena ¿Con quién se caso mi Clemont en su mundo?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

Satoshi/Serena- Pues…

Iris- ¡Maldición de nuevo Korrina!- dijo enfadada adivinando la respuesta- Con Hinata y Marian fue lo mismo. Pero no tengo dudas de que varias Iris encontraron el amor con sus Clemont en muchos mundos- dijo con fuego en los ojos.

Clemont- No debes tener dudas de eso querida. Con tantos mundos que deben existir por las indecisiones de Satoshi- dijo animando a Iris.

Satoshi- ¿Espera, que?- dijo incrédulo.

Clemont- Bueno primero explicare eso, cada mujer que conociste en tus viajes es una posibilidad de que exista un mundo donde te casaste con ella. Y lo peor es la posibilidad de un mundo donde solo viajas sin cesar conociendo mujeres región tras región y no logras ganar ninguna liga por más que lo merezcas ni te enamoras de nadie.- explico deprimido.

Satoshi/Ash/Ashy- Siento pena por aquel Ash.

Clemont- Yo también. Bien lo siguiente Misty no debes preocuparte de que Ash sea un versión joven de Satoshi ya que el ADN de ambos es diferente, por eso Serena dejo que Ash y Sara sean novios de lo contrario jamás lo hubiera permitido.

Misty- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto con desconfianza mientras Daisy continuaba abrazándola.

Delia- Eso me quita un peso de encima- dijo con alivio viendo a sus nietas.

Profesor Oak- ¿Por qué sucede ese cambio?- pregunto intrigado.

Clemont- Debido a la distorsión temporal, cuando las hijas de Satoshi entraron en el mundo inverso crearon una copia de él y como no pueden existir 2 seres en el mismo tiempo, en lugar de desaparecer su ADN cambio ligeramente para poder existir. Además que ese evento le dio a cada de las hijas de Satoshi un modo de controlar el espacio/tiempo.

Gary- ¿Y qué fue lo que produjo el cambio en el ADN?- pregunto curioso acercándose a la pantalla. Serena también se acerco a la pantalla para escuchar con atención la explicación.

Clemont- Lamento decir que aun no encuentro esa respuesta- dijo desanimado- Pero les aseguro que no hay problema en que Ash y Mikuru sean novios- sentencio con alegría.

Ash- ¿D-De que están hablando?- pregunto nervioso- A-Apenas la conocí hoy.

Mikuru- E-Es verdad, además ¿C-Como podría enamorarme de semejante pervertido?- exclamo señalando a Ash.

Sara- Ja, ja, ja- carcajeo de manera sarcástica acercándose a Ash y Mikuru junto a su Ashy- ¿Por qué no eres honesta contigo misma?- pregunto en un susurro para que no los oyeran.

Mikuru- ¿A-A que te refieres?- pregunto nerviosa.

Sara- No finjas Hinata, Marian incluso yo misma. Todas terminamos enamorándonos de Papá y no podíamos estar más felices por encontrar a una versión joven de él para que nos amara y no tener que robárselo a nuestras madres.

Ash- ¿Qué todas se enamoraron de quien?- pregunto sin creer lo que oía quedando en shock.

Mikuru- ¡N-No creas nada de lo que dice esta lunática!- grito muerta de vergüenza.

Sara- ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana mayor!- exclamo furiosa.

Mikuru- ¡Yo soy mucho mayor que tú!- exclamo enfureciendo aun más.

Sara- Yo tengo 14 años y 2 meses- dijo con orgullo.

Mikuru- Ja, pues yo tengo 14 años y 6 meses- dijo triunfante.

Sara- ¿En serio?- pregunto burlonamente bajando la mirada al pecho de Mikuru quien se cubrió aquella área con los brazos.- Lo siento hermana mayor.

Mikuru- ¡Ya verás!- dijo preparándose para pelear.

Ashy- Paren por favor no es momento para pelear.- dijo interponiéndose entre Mikuru y su novia.

Mikuru- ¿Ahora actuaras como un tipo maduro?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Ashy- Creí que estaba claro- dijo sorprendido- cuando viaje por Kalos tenía 16 años, bueno aun los tengo pero mi cuerpo rejuveneció y se ve de 13- explico la situación.

Mikuru- ¿Qué?

Sara- Como lo oyes, mi novio tiene 16 aunque se vea de 13, y eso me gusta.- dijo de manera picara.

Ash no lograba salir de su estado de shock por la noticia que acababa de recibir debido a la batalla que tenia contra sí mismo dentro de su mente. Por ese motivo no prestaba atención a la discusión entre Mikuru y Sara, la cual se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea, y antes de notarlo un golpe de Mikuru lo empujo contra Delia, pero tropezó con algunos cables que había en el suelo y eso le hizo aumentar la velocidad.

Delia- Te tengo hijo- dijo con confianza preparada para sujetar a Ash. Pero el impulso de su hijo era mayor de lo que esperaba, la cara de Ash terminó chocando contra el pecho de Delia levantando un poco su blusa dejando ver el sosten negro que usaba- Hahhh- gimió sonrojándose intensamente, en parte por la sorpresa del golpe y en parte por un vago recuerdo de juventud, antes de caer sentada en el suelo.

Ash se encontraba aturdido y sonrojado por el lugar donde golpeo a su madre. Sin poder detenerse tomo una nueva dirección por el rebote, tropezó de nuevo con los cables dirigiéndose contra Daisy y Misty quienes aun se abrazaban, chocando contra ellas con fuerza. El joven de pelos color azabache podía decir el lugar donde había aterrizado debido a la suavidad que sentía en el rostro, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara todavía más aunque pudo notar que un lado era más voluminoso y suave que el otro.

Misty/Daisy- ¡Maldito pervertido!- gritaron al unísono.

Al oír esas palabras Ash se incorporo rápidamente para intentar disculparse, sin embargo, quedo mudo ante el panorama espectacular de los pechos desnudos de Misty y Daisy, los cuales había liberado de la prisión de ropa cuando intento frenar su caída, dándose cuenta del problema en el que estaba levanto la vista y, por una fracción de segundo, pudo observar la furia y la vergüenza en el rostro de ambas hermanas antes de salir volando por el golpe que le dieron al mismo tiempo. Aun consciente, sonrojado y ahora adolorido Ash creía haber aterrizado a salvo en el sofá por la suavidad que sentía en la espalda, pero la respiración agitada sobre su cuello lo sobresalto e intensifico el rubor en su rostro. Con miedo miro sobre su hombro y vio que había aterrizado sobre Serena quien también tenía los pechos descubiertos porque la blusa y el sosten de la mujer fueron levantados por el cabello de Ash.

Serena- ¡NO! ¡Aléjate de mí!- grito avergonzada debido a la picazón que el cabello del muchacho le provocaba sobre la piel sensible de sus pechos.

Antes de poder obedecer la orden Ash se encontraba volando nuevamente debido a la bofetada que le propino Serena.

Mikuru tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que golpeo accidentalmente a Ash. Observo como su abuela caía sonrojada y con la blusa levantada, luego su madre y su tía al mismo tiempo caían en las garras de aquel infeliz y finalmente su buena amiga Serena era humillada sin piedad. Sonrojada y avergonzada al máximo por los actos lascivos que estaba presenciando Mikuru no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando aquel acosador se dirigía contra ella a toda velocidad. De un sonoro golpe Ash y Mikuru terminaron chocando el uno contra el otro levantando una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo desapareció todos observaron como Ash y Mikuru desmayados terminaron besándose accidentalmente. En ese instante el laboratorio con un brillo fugaz volvió a reaparecer en la altura que tenía desde un principio y dentro del edificio todos observaron como Ash salía volando nuevamente debido al golpe que le dio Mikuru cuando reacciono.


	12. Capítulo 12: Herida abierta

**Capítulo 12:** Herida abierta

Dentro el Laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta, el cual se encuentra ahora mismo flotando sobre Ciudad Fractal, el alboroto que ocasiono un muchacho de pelo color azabache se detuvo cuando Mikuru Ketchum lo golpeo con tal fuerza que el muchacho reboto contra el techo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo y todos en la habitación sintieron como todo el edificio se elevaba varios metros de golpe. Satoshi Ketchum, un Ash adulto a quien le cambiaron el nombre debido a la llegada de un Ash joven a través del tiempo, junto a sus amigos Gary Oak y Tracey Sketchit se apresuraban a auxiliar a sus respectivas esposas luego de que Ash Ketchum se abalanzara sobre ellas y las desvistiera, para ellos eso fue lo que vieron.

Clemont- Cariño por favor devuélveme las gafas- le pedía a su esposa Iris.- Necesito ver los datos de la actividad temporal, te juro que no mirare…

Iris- Te las devolveré cuando todas se hayan vestido- dijo un tanto molesta interrumpiendo a su esposo.

Satoshi- Misty, cariño ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto confundido y furioso mientras ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie. Gary le dio a Serena su bata de laboratorio ya que su blusa se encontraba rasgada, Tracey junto a Daisy luchaban por meter los pechos de la rubia de nuevo dentro de su apretada ropa.

Misty- N-No lo sé, el solo se nos vino encima.- explico furiosa mientras acomodaba su ropa rápidamente.- ¿Delia se encuentra bien? Y tu ve a ayudarla- le dijo furiosa a su esposo que no hacía otra cosa que mirarla de manera sugestiva.

Satoshi- Ah, es cierto, Mamá déjame ayudarte.

Sara- Lo siento abuelita, Mikuru y yo solo estábamos discutiendo y de pronto Ash salió disparado.- explicaba avergonzada acercándose a Delia.

Delia- Tranquila estoy bien.- dijo sonrojada comenzando a acomodar su ropa.- Solo me quede pensando porque esto me trajo muchos recuerdos de mi juventud.- explico extendiendo sus brazos para que su hijo y su nieta la ayudaran a levantarse.

Satoshi- ¿Pero de que hablas Mamá?- pregunto avergonzado.

Delia- De esta forma fue como conocí a tu padre- explico sonriendo un tanto avergonzada- Aunque esta vez sí fue un accidente y no un plan elaborado por tu padre.

Samantha- JA,JA,JA, Ren me haces cosquillas- la risa inocente de la joven entrenadora interrumpió las platicas y atrajo la atención de todos.- ¡Ya suéltame!- exigió entre risas sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Todos quedaron impresionados al ver que Ren abrazaba por la espalda a Samantha, ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo y los brazos del muchacho temblaban debido a la impresión y los nervios que le dieron tras haberse dado cuenta de que sus manos apretaban los pechos jóvenes de Samantha.

Sara- ¡Samantha no es justo que hagas eso tan joven!- replico haciendo un puchero.- ¡Y me sorprendes Ren creí que eras alguien maduro para tu edad!- dijo sonando decepcionada.

Ashy- Sara no exageres- dijo nervioso el otro Ash novio de Sara- meterás a Ren en un problema con Gary y Serena.

Samantha- No entiendo que pasa ¿Acaso soy muy joven para que Ren me haga cosquillas?- pregunto confundida intentando no reir- Pero si lo hacíamos todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños- explico con inocencia- lo hacíamos en la cama, en la bañera, debajo del escritorio de Papá, escondidos en la cocina mientras Mamá limpiaba, incluso teníamos un acuerdo de encontrarnos en las noches durante los campamentos pokemon y hacerlo si nos aburríamos.

Ren- ¡N-No l-lo digas de esa forma!- exclamo sonrojado al máximo reaccionando al fin, recuperando la calma se puso de pie.- P-Podría malinterpretarse.

Samantha- ¿Dije algo raro?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Ren.

Ren- Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?- dijo suspirando- En todo caso no estaba jugando, te aparte del camino antes que ese tonto chocara contigo.- explico un poco molesto señalando al Ash inconsciente en el piso.

Serena- Gracias por apartarla del camino Ren,- dijo agradecida aunque sonrojada por lo que su hija dijo- yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo y entonces ambas hubiéramos terminado, bueno…gracias de nuevo.

Gary- Si, te agradezco también que actuaras con rapidez Ren.- dijo agradecido aunque sus ojos reflejaban cierta desconfianza y furia.

Ren- Eh…claro…fue un placer ayudar.

Tracey- Bueno aunque fuera un accidente me parece que Ash debe darnos una explicación.- dijo molesto.- Claro eso será cuando despierte.

Daisy- Ya cálmate mi amor- dijo intentando calmar a su esposo- En serio, no recuerdo que Ash fuera tan pervertido de joven.- expreso molesta.

Misty- Bueno tu no eras su novia Daisy- dijo sin pensar- por eso no conoces lo que es capaz de hacer cuando…- se sonrojo violentamente golpeándose la cabeza con el puño por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Mikuru se puso de pie después de golpear a Ash, ahora miraba al inconsciente muchacho mientras escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor, pero su mente aun se encontraba impactada por lo sucedido hace un momento. Aun podía sentir el contacto de los labios de Ash sobre los suyos, la sorpresa por recibir su primer beso fue tal que no tuvo otra opción que reaccionar con violencia y ahora tenía una pelea mental consigo misma.

Pero que hice… no debería haberlo golpeado. _Se merecía algo peor después de lo que les hizo a todas_. Pero eso fue mi culpa por empujarlo, con un golpe. _¿De qué hablas? No fue mi culpa que ese maldito me robara mi primer beso_. Para ser sincera fue más un golpe que un beso. ¿No debería estar feliz? Después de todo fue con Papá. _¡Ese maldito pervertido no es mi padre!_. ¿Te harás la tonta? Ya recordé que descubrí que él es Papá en el mundo inverso. Si lo recuerdo, pero Papá es genial y este niño hace rabietas si lo molestan. Se disculpo con Clemont ¿no es así?. _Solo lo hizo porque lo obligue_. Eso significa que me escucha y será un buen novio. ¡¿Q-Q-QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¿Novio? Es lógico Sara y su Ash son novios, entonces…. _AHHHHH YA CALLATE ESO NUNCA OCURRIRA_. ¿Entonces continúo con el plan de robárselo a Mamá?. Tampoco quiero eso.

Celebi- ¡Biii!- llego volando al lado de su entrenadora.

Mikuru- ¿Eh? C-Celebi, ya despertaste ¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto agitando la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

Celebi- ¡Celibi!- asintió volando para demostrar que se encontraba bien- ¿Libi?- pregunto preocupado deteniéndose sobre Ash al verlo tirado en el suelo.

Mikuru- No le pasa nada solo está descansando.- le dijo al pokemon para que se tranquilizara.

Clemont- ¿Es ese un Celebi?- pregunto en voz alta acomodándose los anteojos que le había devuelto al fin su esposa Iris.- Es increíble ¿Cómo lo capturaste?- quiso saber emocionado acercándose tanto a la pantalla que solo se veían sus ojos.

Celebi- ¡Libiii!- se asusto al ver los ojos de Clemont sobre él y se oculto tras Mikuru.

Mikuru- No lo capture, nos hicimos buenos amigos cuando viaje por Johto y decidió seguirme.- relato con alegría mientras cargaba al pokemon.

Clemont- Es interesante, ninguna de tus hermanas tiene un Celebi. Tal vez sea un factor importante a tomar en cuenta- dijo pensativo.

Profesor Oak- Muy bien Clemont quisiera hacerle un par preguntas antes de regresar a nuestra dimensión.- dijo llamando la atención de todos.

Clemont- Entiendo Profesor Oak no podemos arriesgarnos a que el edificio caiga de nuevo. Me hubiera gustado conversar más con usted.- dijo desanimado.

Profesor Oak- No se preocupe podrá hacerlo con mi yo de su mundo.- dijo sonriendo

Clemont- Tiene razón, creo que podríamos viajar a Kanto para unas vacaciones…

Iris- ¿En serio amor, nos iremos de este ciudad de hielo?- pregunto emocionada interrumpiendo a su esposo.

Clemont- Claro mi amor iremos con todos los niños a tomar unas vacaciones.- dijo alegremente.

Satoshi- ¿Todos los niños? ¿Cuántos hijos tienes Clemont?- pregunto con curiosidad, recibiendo una enorme sonrisa del inventor como respuesta.

Iris- B-Bueno espero que después de lo que hicimos ayer pronto tengamos al quinto.- dijo avergonzada pero con una sonrisa radiante.

Clemont- Así es 2 hijos y 2 hijas hasta el momento- dijo orgulloso abrazando a Iris.

Satoshi- ¿Cinco hijos? Es impresionante pero no me vencerás yo- comenzó a hablar pero se calló al recibir un jalón de oreja.

Misty- Mejor cállate cariño- dijo sonrojada y avergonzada por la actitud competitiva de su esposo.

Profesor Oak- Bueno lo primero que quisiera preguntar es como logra fijar las coordenadas de la distorsión temporal sin ser afectado por la variable gravitacional.

El Profesor Oak y Clemont comenzaron una charla sobre datos técnicos demasiado complejos que solo algunos lograban entenderlos.

Mikuru- Parece que es hora de despedirnos- le dijo a Sara al notar que se acercaba con su novio.

Sara- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros vamos con ustedes hermana mayor.- le dio la noticia a Mikuru quien no se sorprendió mucho.

Mikuru- Ya me lo temía- dijo desanimada- pero te pido que mantengas a tu Fennekin lejos de Pikachu y que dejes de llamarme de esa forma.- exclamo molesta.- Por cierto ¿donde esta Fennekin?.- pregunto notando que no la había visto desde hace un buen tiempo.

Sara- Eh…- nerviosa comenzó a buscarla con la vista.

Mikuru- Ururu ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupada al ver a su compañera acercarse sin fuerzas y con signos de haber luchado.

Celebi- ¡Bi!- el pokemon se acerco rápidamente para auxiliar a su amiga.

Ururu- Pi…ka…chu- se desmayo a los pies de su entrenadora señalando a la habitación que tenía la puerta destrozada.

Ashy, Sara, Mikuru y Delia miraron en dirección a la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver a Pikachu totalmente agotado intentando escapar pero fue sujetado por Marill y Fennekin, ambas pokemon tenían una mirada de lujuria y jalaron al pokemon eléctrico de nuevo dentro el dormitorio.

Delia- C-Creo que es mejor darles privacidad- dijo sonriendo de manera picara.

Mikuru- E-En fin creo que debes descansar Ururu y tú también Celebi- dijo sonrojada mientras sacaba las pokebolas de sus compañeros y los metía dentro.

Sara- Si lo mejor será esperar un poco.- dijo sonrojada al igual que Mikuru.- Ashy deja de espiarlos.- regaño a su novio.

Ashy- No es eso, solo estoy preocupado por Pikachu.

Mikuru- Esperen un momento- dijo pensativa mirando el dormitorio- ¿Acaso el Profesor Clemont no dijo qué estos poderes temporales funcionaban solo con las hijas de Pikachu?- pregunto con curiosidad causando que Sara se ponga nerviosa.- Pero Fennekin es la "esposa" de Pikachu en este mundo entonces ¿Cómo es que lograron mover el edificio?

Sara- B-Bueno es obvio que el amor de P-Pikachu y Fennekin puede darle el poder de…

Ashy- Kirara, ese es el nombre de la hija de Pikachu y Sylveon.- explico un poco avergonzado impactando a su novia.- Es mejor decirles la verdad Sara.

Sara- T-Tienes razón- dijo desanimada.- Ahí va, Pikachu y Sylveon tuvieron un noviazgo donde nació Kirara, pero luego Sylveon dejo a Pikachu por Bunnealby. Eso dejo a Pikachu devastado y no quiso tener ninguna otra pareja pero eso fue hasta que conoció a Fennekin y bueno…ellos solo terminaron juntos.- termino su explicación.

Mikuru- Y entonces ¿porqué Fennekin evoluciono cuando movieron el laboratorio?

Sara- Fennekin y Kirara son las únicas con las que puedo sincronizarme, y por su historia entenderás que no se llevan nada bien. Kirara se enfado conmigo por traer a Fennekin y se rehúsa a salir de su pokebola. Aunque el poder temporal es mayor con Kirara, Fennekin también puede manejarlo cuando nos sincronizamos por eso evoluciona pero yo soy la única que termina exhausta.

Mikuru- Claro y entonces tu novio te recarga.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ashy- Técnicamente eso es cierto.- explico- yo…bueno nosotros- dijo señalándose y señalando a Ash- somos distorsiones temporales andantes pero no podemos manipular esa energía, las únicas que pueden hacerlo son ustedes- ahora señalaba a Mikuru y Sara- P-Por eso intente besarte- dijo apenado- era obvio que habías perdido toda tu energía temporal y trate de recargarte. Pero por suerte tu Ash hizo lo que debía.- dijo sonriendo.

Mikuru- ¿U-Un beso es la única forma de recargarnos?- pregunto nerviosa.

Sara- Hasta donde sabemos si, es la única forma.

Mikuru- Entonces estoy atada a este pervertido hasta que todo esto termine…- pronuncio molesta, pero una nueva pregunta surco sus pensamientos y la dijo con miedo- ¿Cómo terminara todo esto?

Sara- Es lo que intentamos averiguar- dijo también con miedo- l-lo primero es encontrar la fuente de las distorsiones y luego…- un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras.

Ashy- No temas mi amor, yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase.- sentencio con convicción mientras abrazaba a su novia logrando calmarla.

Sara- Si eres mi compañero hasta el final.- dijo besando a su Ash.

Mikuru- Compañero…- pronuncio un tanto molesta y desanimada.

Sara- ¿Acaso no tienes compañeros de viaje?- pregunto confundida.

Mikuru- No, la verdad prefiero viajar sola.- dijo sin muchos ánimos por continuar la conversación- Entonces ¿Cuándo nos iremos?- pregunto tratando de evitar la mirada de Sara.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y a pesar de sus esfuerzos Mikuru recordó algo que había jurado olvidar.

FlashBack

Referi- Charmeleon no puede continuar la ganadora del combate es Mikuru.

Comentarista- Es increíble damas y caballeros Mikuru Ketchum luego de una impresionante pelea pasa a los cuartos de final del la Liga pokemon de Kalos. A pesar que esta es su primera competencia en una liga esta joven entrenadora nos demostró que realmente es la hija del gran Maestro Pokemon Ash Ketchum…

Mikuru- ¡Lo hicimos Ururu!- grito de alegría mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

Ururu- ¡Pika, pika, pikachu!- expreso su alegría aunque se encontraba agotada por el combate.

Luego de recoger sus cosas Mikuru se dirigía al centro pokemon para que sus pokemon se recuperaran después de la batalla, con una gran sonrisa no podía esperar para llamar a sus padres y contarles sobre su victoria.

Mikuru- Aunque deben haberlo visto por televisión- se dijo a sí misma- P-Pero igual los llamare, así le agradezco a Papá por sus consejos- se ruborizo al decir aquello.

¿?- Felicidades por tu victoria Mikuru.- dijo un muchacho de 14 años detrás de Mikuru.

La sonrisa de la entrenadora peli naranja desapareció rápidamente al oír aquella voz masculina que conocía, haciendo como que no escucho nada continuo su camino al centro pokemon.

¿?- ¿Ni siquiera saludaras a tu antiguo compañero de viaje?- pregunto con cautela mientras perseguía a Mikuru.

Mikuru- Mejor vete antes de que pierda mi buen humor- pronuncio aquello con furia descontrolada en la voz.

¿?- No vengo a pelear por favor escúchame- dijo con tono suplicante adelantándose a Mikuru y cortándole el paso- Solo te pido que me escuches es todo.

Mikuru- Pues habla rápido.- se detuvo y observo al muchacho a los ojos.

¿?- Muy bien, primero quisiera disculparme por lo que dije. Me dolió que me rechazaras y cuando me entere de quien te gustaba y-yo solo explote. Me sobrepase con las cosas que te dije, realmente lo lamento- bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento- S-Si no puedes perdonarme…por lo menos permíteme acompañarte nuevamente, realmente extraño nuestras aventuras…

Mikuru- Te escuche…- dijo aun con furia en la voz interrumpiendo a su excompañero de viaje.

¿?- ¿A-A que te refieres?- pregunto confundido mirando a Mikuru.

Mikuru- Deja este teatro, te escuche cuando conversabas con tu hermana ¿o debería decir tu novia? ¡Fui una tonta al creer que eras mi amigo o que yo te gustaba!- grito furiosa apretando los puños- ¡Lo único que te interesa es conseguir los pokemon de mi padre para regalárselos a esa mujer!

La cara de arrepentimiento del muchacho se evaporo rápidamente dando lugar a una expresión desagradable y burlona.

¿?- Oh vaya, así que lo descubriste. Maldición le prometí que conseguiría a Bayleef como regalo de navidad.- comenzó a hablar sin prestarle atención a Mikuru.- Bueno al fin podre dejar de fingir que me agradas.

Aun furiosa Mikuru paso de largo para terminar con aquel desagradable encuentro, pero su antiguo compañero de viaje le corto el paso de nuevo y se acerco para intentar besarla. Ante la sorpresa Mikuru solo alcanzo a empujarlo con fuerza haciendo que tropezara y cayera.

¿?- Rayos sí que dolió.- comento mientras se levantaba- Solo dame un beso por todos los problemas que pase. Además así tendrás algo de experiencia cuando le des uno a tu padre ¿no crees?

Mikuru- ¡Esta vez te mandare al hospital!- grito con fuerza acercándose al muchacho para golpearlo.

¿?- Y-Ya me voy- dijo asustado mientras retrocedía para alejarse corriendo de la peli naranja.

Mikuru dejo que aquel cobarde escapara y mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas pensó que había hecho bien en enamorarse de su padre ya que todos los muchachos que conocía eran igual o peor a ese idiota.

Fin FlashBack

Tratando de no llorar Mikuru intento distraerse poniendo atención a la plática que aun tenían el Profesor Oak y Clemont.

Delia- Hijo al fin despertaste.- dijo con alegría.

Ash se levanto con calma y sin previo aviso fue a abrazar a Mikuru tomándola por sorpresa y dejando a todos los espectadores con la boca abierta, en especial los padres de la muchacha.

Mikuru- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto confundida mientras luchaba por que sus lágrimas no salieran a flote.

Ash- Mikuru…te prometo que si veo a ese idiota le partiré la cara aunque me rompa la otra mano.- dijo con furia en la voz en un susurro que solo pudo oír la entrenadora peli naranja a la cual acababa de ver llorando en un recuerdo.- No dejare que se salga con la suya después de haberte lastimado tanto.

Abrumada por las palabras de Ash y aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que oculto por tanto tiempo Mikuru comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro del moreno de pelo color azabache.


	13. Capítulo 13: Mientras tanto

**Capítulo 13:** Mientras tanto…

Región Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia, 100 años en el futuro.

Las nubes oscuras que inundaban el cielo impedían que los rayos de sol iluminaran la lúgubre ciudad donde nigun humano o pokemon había puesto un pie en décadas, las raíces petrificadas del ataque que Zygarde desato sobre toda la ciudad hace años eran el único recordatorio de que alguna vez existieron las plantas. La luz de los relámpagos que generaba la tormenta perpetua sobre Kalos solo dejaban ver edificios destrozados, el viento huracanado que soplaba erosionaba aun más las ruinas de la ciudad. Los fuertes temblores que sacudían al planeta entero eran cada vez menos frecuentes, como si fueran los últimos latidos de aquel devastado planeta. En medio de la ciudad donde la Torre Prisma se alzaba, un enorme edificio deteriorado ocupaba su lugar, de apariencia simple e intimidante, de color gris cuyo único adorno era un enorme símbolo desgastado de color rojo en forma de R. La cede mundial del Equipo Rocket en aquella dimensión, se mantenía ajena a los desastres naturales gracias a una energía extraña de color azul que la rodeaba por completo.

Las paredes del edificio se encontraban deterioradas y agrietadas por el paso del tiempo, una gruesa capa de polvo se extendía por todo el lugar. La puerta metálica principal se encontraba destrozada con antiguas marcas de ataques apenas visibles por el oxido que la corroía, el edificio principal del Equipo Rocket había permanecido de aquella forma, inalterable y sin rastro s de vida por años, desde que los humanos y pokemon fueron vistos por última vez antes de perderse en el olvido. Pero ahora algo rompía aquel nuevo orden natural de desolación, las huellas de pisadas que 10 muchachos dejaron al entrar en aquel edificio era el testimonio de un suceso fuera de lo común en aquel mundo agonizante.

A pesar de varios pasillos obstruidos y habitaciones destrozadas e inaccesibles producto de batallas antiguas, el rastro de pasos indicaba que sus propietarios conocían perfectamente los atajos y desvíos necesarios para sortear los obstáculos y llegar sin problemas a su destino. Al final de un pasillo escondido detrás de una puerta secreta un gigantesco laboratorio con un par de jaulas para mantener cautivos a pokemon y humanos, equipado con varias capsulas de contención diseñadas para extraer la energía temporal de los prisioneros y mesas llenas de aparatos curiosos pero aterradores regresaba a la vida gracias a los esfuerzos de un grupo de muchachos que llegaron específicamente para irrumpir en aquel lugar con la esperanza de encontrar la maquina que le permitió al Equipo Rocket dominar el tiempo mismo y como consecuencia crearon a tantas versiones del joven héroe del mundo pokemon. El propósito de las 5 muchachas unieron sus fuerzas a pesar de sus conflictos y diferencias es evitar que todas las dimensiones terminen como aquella en la que se encuentran y mantener a salvo a los muchachos que conocieron en el mundo inverso de los cuales se enamoraron.

¿?.- No puedo imaginar que fue lo que elimino al Equipo Rocket, con todos estos aparatos podrían haber atrapado incluso a Arceus- decía una muchacha de ocho años de edad mientras investigaba las mesas llenas de maquinas, aparatos y hojas con datos técnicos- Sin duda por algo este mundo fue conquistado por ellos, pero aun así…- al mover una caja una revista cayó al suelo, impulsada por la curiosidad la levanto y le dio una hojeada. Los hermosos ojos color chocolate miraban con cierta curiosidad y mucha vergüenza a las modelos humanas y pokemon Gardevoir que posaban en aquellas páginas eroticas, con el corazón acelerado se aparto un mechon de su hermoso y largo cabello rubio el cual le tapaba su ojo izquierdo para poder ver mejor las fotografías, notando cierto calor en todo el cuerpo se abanico la cara con la revista mientras pensaba que su largo y elegante vestido negro necesitaba un escote para momentos como este. Pero antes de pasar a las fotografías más interesantes uno de los cinco Ash de 13 años de edad que se encontraban en la habitación le arrebato la revista de las manos. Asustada observo a aquel Ash y diviso la letra H escrita con un marcador Azul en la gorra que el muchacho traía puesta, de esa manera supo que no se trataba de su prometido y se enfado por la intromisión de ese Ash.

AshH- A-Aun no tienes edad para ver estas cosas Cindy- regaño a la pequeña, se encontraba sonrojado tras haberle dado una fugaz mirada al contenido por sobre el hombro de la pequeña rubia.

Cindy- ¡Solo mi amado Ash puede llamarme por mi nombre!- exclamo molesta cruzándose de brazos- Ustedes copias inferiores solo tienen permitido llamarme Señorita Ketchum- sentencio mirando con enfado a todos los Ash que no tuvieran la letra C escrita en su gorra.- Me parece que tu Ash es un pervertido que solo espía a las mujeres por la espalda sin anunciarse Hinata- dijo mientras se alejaba de aquel Ash que la molesto- Y te advierto que tu Ash acaba de encontrar una revista indecente asegúrate de confiscarla.- le advirtió a su hermana mayor.

Hinata- Yo no tengo problemas con eso Cindy- respondió una muchacha de 12 años de edad con el pelo corto de color azul vestida con un tubetop negro hasta la cintura, minifalda rosa, y botas rosas hasta la rodilla, mientras movía algunas cajas- Recuerda que nuestras madres Dawn y Cynthia nos enseñaron que el amor no debe ser aplastado por restricciones absurdas y tontas, si mi Ash quiere ver esas revistas yo no me opongo. De hecho quisiera que con esa revista iniciaras un entrenamiento para tener más confianza con el cuerpo femenino, aun te avergüenza cuando me ves en ropa interior- dijo pensativa mirando con sus ojos color chocolate a su sonrojado Ash con la letra H escrita en su gorra- ¡Pero eso sí, tu primera vez será conmigo o me aseguraré que nunca puedas volver a llamarte hombre ni divertirte con otra mujer!- exclamo furiosa con una mirada vacía bastante terrorífica. Regresando a la normalidad y esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa continuó moviendo las cajas que traía consigo.

Cindy- ¿Acaso seguirás los pasos de nuestros padres y dejaras que tu Ash tenga varias amantes?- pregunto decepcionada y horrorizada.

Hinata- No tantas como Papá- dijo pensativa- tal vez solo un par para empezar, Samantha ya está incluida se lo pregunte antes de venir aquí y me dijo que estaría encantada en participar. Y puede que tú también te nos unas pronto ¿no Cindy?- sugirió con picardia.

Cindy- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando?!- grito molesta al tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente- ¡Yo soy una dama, aunque esa clase de comportamiento impropio me de cierta curiosidad no cederé ante mis deseos!- exclamo bastante molesta y avergonzada, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos fue a abrazar a su Ash con la letra C escrita en su gorra, quien se acerco preocupado al oír a Cindy gritando en medio de aquella discusión.

Hinata- E-Era solo una broma- se disculpo apenada por haber molestado a su hermanita- Me refería a Cindy de mi mundo, apenas tiene 5 años pero se encariño bastante con mi Ash, al igual que la pequeña Hinata de tu mundo se encariño con el tuyo.- explico tratando de calmar a Cindy.

Cindy- Ella solo tiene 2 años- replico recobrando la compostura debido al abrazo que le daba su Ash- se encariña con cualquiera. Pero si me preocupa que termine con la misma conducta obscena que tu.- dijo con preocupación.

AshH- Creo que debemos continuar con la reparación- dijo aun sonrojado interrumpiendo a Hinata antes que comenzara con el pleito nuevamente.

AshC- Así es, las buenas hermanas no deben pelear- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su prometida Cindy y viendo con enfado a Hinata.

AshH- Espera un momento…- exclamo molesto parándose frente a AshC al notar como miraba a Hinata- tu prometida estaba viendo esta revista y yo se la quite- explico mientras le mostraba la portada de la revista.- Cindy comenzó esta discusión no Hinata, ahora discúlpate con ella.- le reclamo con enfado.

AshC- S-Seguramente Cindy la miro por curiosidad sin ninguna mala intención.- dijo con incomodidad pero enfadándose por el modo en que AshH acusaba a Cindy.- Aunque no comenzó la discusión Hinata molesto a Cindy, que ella se disculpe primero.- exigió molesto.

AshH- Ella ya se disculpo- dijo indignado.

La mirada de ambos Ash mostraba que estaban listos para iniciar una feroz discusión que al igual que otras ocasiones terminaría en una pelea, pero antes de que alguno dijera una palabra más dos brazos robóticos con forma de cola de Apon se colocaron frente a cada uno y les apretó la nariz con fuerza obligándolos a arrodillarse por el dolor.

¿?- Si tienen tanta energía para discutir- hablo con fuerza una niña de 8 años de cabellera rubia trenzada para que la oyeran sobre los gritos de dolor de los Ash que tenía aprisionados con los brazos robóticos que salían de su bolso amarillo.- ¿Por qué mejor no la usan para ayudarnos a terminar de arreglar esta máquina antes que este mundo desaparezca?- pregunto molesta mirando a todos los implicados acusadoramente con sus ojos color chocolate y vestida con una polera negra, un short jean blanco, y zapatillas rosas, presionando un botón en su bolso libero a los muchachos.

Cindy- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi Ash, Bianca?- pregunto enfadada a su hermana mientras auxiliaba a su prometido al igual que Hinata auxiliaba a su Ash.- T-Te encuentras bien- le pregunto con preocupación.

Bianca- ¿No les dije que teníamos que apresurarnos?- pregunto furiosa dando un paso al frente.- Solo tenemos 9 horas antes que esta dimensión implosione y desaparezca de la línea temporal.

Cindy- Tendríamos más tiempo si tu tonto invento no hubiera explotado ¿Y quién te puso a cargo?- pregunto enfadada, acercándose a su hermana rubia.

Bianca- Si lo único que van a hacer es discutir entonces yo sola me pongo a cargo.- sentencio al tiempo que ambas muchachas se acercaban y chocaban sus frentes mientras los ojos de ambas despedían rayos de furia.- Y si no fuera por el invento que mi tío Clemont me ayudo a construir no habríamos llegado a este lugar- le recordó a su hermana con orgullo- pero a veces el poder de la ciencia se sale de control y provoca desperfectos que terminan en explosiones- explico avergonzada.

Cindy- No podría esperar menos de una niña tan infantil y sin modales- dijo con soberbia- Ese discurso vacio no cambia el hecho que tu invento fallara y ahora nos encontremos en problemas.

¿?- Perdón por interrumpir- dijo una voz femenina que atrajo la atención de las pequeñas rubias- Ya terminamos de arreglar las capsulas de contención- anuncio una muchacha de 8 años de edad con cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño, vestida con una blusa deportiva roja, short de licra negros y tenis rojos con detalles en amarillo. Dando un salto de alegría con las manos tras la espalda se puso frente a sus hermanas rubias, las cuales centraron la furia que habían acumulado en los enormes pechos que rebotaban frente a ellas.

Cindy/Bianca- ¡Deja de presumir esas cosas Marian!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras cada una empujaba y apretaba con furia los pechos de su hermana.

Marian- Kyaaa- grito sorprendida y avergonzada por los repentinos golpes que recibió, perdiendo el equilibrio retrocedió rápidamente amenazando con caerse sobre un montón de contenedores de metal. Marian cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero fue sujetada en el último segundo por su novio Ash quien tenía una letra M dibujada en su gorra- Fiuu- suspiro aliviada por el rescate oportuno- gracias amor, hubiera sido una fea caída.- le agradeció a AshM dándole un beso en los labios como recompensa.

AshM- D-De nada cariño, pero ¿cómo fue que tropezaste?- pregunto nervioso.

Cindy/Bianca- Lo lamento fue mi culpa- se disculparon apenadas con la vista en el suelo.

Debido a aquel alboroto todos los muchachos que se encontraban dispersos por el laboratorio comenzaron a acercarse preocupados.

AshB- ¿Todos están bien?- pregunto preocupado observando la escena. Con solo mirar a su pequeña inventora Bianca apenada, a Cindy en el mismo estado, y a Marian siendo cargada al estilo princesa por AshM dedujo lo que había ocurrido- ¿Marian se encuentra bien?- le pregunto a AshM.

AshM- Si, por suerte no ocurrió nada grave.- dijo mientras ayudaba a Marian a ponerse de pie.

Marian- Mi héroe siempre me protege- dijo con alegría abrazando a su novio.

AshB- Nada malo pasó, así que no estoy molesto contigo- anuncio a su novia Bianca al notar que se encontraba nerviosa y no alzaba la vista del piso- Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente.- dijo dándole un abrazo a Bianca para que se calmara.

AshC- Los celos no te sientan bien mi pequeña princesa- dijo abrazando a Cindy por la espalda- Además pronto crecerás y las superaras a todas- le dijo en un susurro alegrando a su prometida.

Hinata- Lo ves amor todos se abrazan, no entiendo porque tratas de huir- dijo con picardia mientras aplastaba el rostro de AshH contra su pecho impidiéndole hablar.

En medio de aquella atmosfera romántica las cuatro parejas olvidaron sus preocupaciones por un segundo, pero regresaron con un susto cuando el Ash faltante cayó del techo sobre los contenedores metálicos, en los que casi cae Marian, provocando un sonoro estruendo que sobresalto a todos.

Ash¿?- Ay, ay- gritaba de dolor sosteniéndose la cabeza la cual tenía un enorme chichon, sentándose con dificultad observo el techo con preocupación pero se tranquilizo al ver que su novia aun corría por el techo.

¿?- ¿Ash te encuentras bien?- le pregunto alarmada y asustada a su novio mientras caía grácilmente del techo al lado de Ash.- Háblame, n-no vayas a la luz- exclamo preocupada una muchacha de 10 años de edad, de piel morena, cabello largo de color purpura oscuro sujetado en dos coletas, vestida con una blusa amarilla, jeans blancos largos, con un sueter rosa atada a su cintura y tenis blancos con rosa. Con preocupación la muchacha zarandeaba a su novio por los hombros para que reaccionara sin importarle que la gorra marcada con la letra I cayera al piso.

Ash¿?- Es-Estoy bi-en- anuncio sujetando las manos de su novia para que se tranquilizara y dejara de zarandearlo.

¿?- Estas bien, gracias Arceus. Lo lamento Ash, fue mi culpa- dijo apenada.

Recuperándose del susto que les causo aquel incidente todos se acercaron preocupados a la pareja.

Marian- No necesito otro héroe gracias- dijo con sinceridad asumiendo que ese Ash intento rescatarla también aunque llego algo tarde.- Además ya tienes novia- le regaño.

Bianca- ¿Qué ocurrió Irina?- pregunto alarmada.

Cindy- ¿Alguien los ataco?- pregunto preocupada mirando alrededor en busca de algún enemigo.

Hinata- ¿Intentaron hacerlo en el techo?- pregunto con emoción.

Irina- N-No fue nada de eso- explico apenada y avergonzada- Ash y yo competíamos en una carrera por el techo para ver quien llegaba primero, pero la energía de gravedad invertida que compartíamos se disipo cuando nos alejamos y no pude hacer nada para evitar que cayera.- relato con tristeza mientras sujetaba la mano de su novio.

Bianca- Les dije que no se alejaran mucho de su respectivo Ash- recordó a todos los presentes- en este mundo la energía temporal se encuentra casi agotada y aunque el escudo que cubre el edificio nos protege, este mundo intentara absorber toda la energía que pueda…

Cindy- Ya deja tus discursos inútiles- interrumpió a Bianca, quien se molesto bastante, dando un paso al frente para que todos le prestaran atención- Si no fue nada grave entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y…

Ahora fue el momento que Cindy fuera interrumpida por Bianca quien le reclamaba la importancia de explicar aquellos datos de interés.

Irina- Lo siento Ash mi torpeza causo que te lastimaras- se disculpaba con su novio ignorando por completo la pelea de sus hermanas.

AshI- Esto fue mi culpa- dijo mirando a Irina a los ojos- yo te rete a esa tonta carrera y me alegra que fuera yo quien termino cayendo y no tu, no me habría perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado.

Ante las palabras de su Ash, Irina se abalanzo sobre el muchacho y lo beso apasionadamente sin importarle el público presente, ante el contacto de sus labios las heridas de AshI comenzaron a sanar rápidamente. Los espectadores notaron la candente escena y se sorprendieron cuando los muchachos intentaron quitarse la ropa.

Cindy- ¡Bianca! ¿No dijiste teníamos que apresurarnos?- pregunto molesta y avergonzada dándole la espalda a la pareja- ya deja de mirarlos y dinos que es los que falta para que esta endemoniada maquina funcione.

Bianca- ¿Eh? Ah, C-Claro- dijo avergonzada, sonrojándose por su conducta la pequeña rubia activo los brazos robóticos para separar a la pareja.- Ejem. Muy bien ¿Todos terminaron sus encargos?- pregunto autoritariamente mirando a todos, en especial a Irina que hacia un puchero por la interrupción.

AshM- Nosotros terminamos de arreglar esas capsulas.

Cindy- Hinata y yo terminamos de Hackear el sistema.

Bianca- Por mi parte repare los paneles estropeados y reconfigure la consola de control.- informo recuperando la calma.

AshB- Nosotros también terminamos de reparar las conexiones estropeadas.

AshH- S-Solo nos falta reparar un par de conexiones- corrigió a AshB- con todo este problema no pude terminar de repararlos.

Bianca- Termínenlos de una vez- les dijo molesta señalándoles el lugar al cual debían dirigirse, pero le dio un giño motivador a su Ash cuando paso cerca- Irina, ¿Tú y tu Ash terminaron de reparar las conexiones del techo?- le pregunto alzando la voz para que la mencionada dejara de mirar a AshI, quien recogía su gorra en ese momento.

Irina- S-Si, terminamos de repararlas- informo mirando al techo- no eran muchas, por eso comenzamos a competir para no aburrirnos y…- explico sonriendo con vergüenza.

Bianca- Entonces todo está listo- dijo con entusiasmo- Esta máquina que fue usada para destruir este y otros mundos, al fin tendrá un buen uso dándonos la ubicación del Ash primigenio.- explico dirigiéndose junto a sus hermanas al centro de la habitación donde una pequeña consola esperaba a ser encendida, los muchachos se quedaron un poco apartados.

AshI- Recuerdo todo el daño que causaban con este aparato- dijo con furia y abatimiento- Si no hubiera otra forma de encontrarlo destruiría este lugar de inmediato.

AshM- Entiendo cómo te sientes- dijo igual de furioso- Pero recuerda que es el único medio para reparar el daño que causo el Equipo Rocket. Fue gracias a este aparato y a la ayuda del Profesor X que logramos escapar de Giovanni- dijo recordando el relato del Ash que conoció en uno de sus viajes temporales junto a Marian. Ese Ash fue raptado de la línea temporal al finalizar su viaje por el archipiélago naranja pero recordaba más detalles sobre su escape de aquel mundo que fue su prisión, el cual se encontraba más devastado que en el que se encontraban ahora.

AshC- No recuerdo al Profesor X pero le agradezco que liberara a Lugia para que escapáramos.- dijo con nostalgia recordando aquel evento- Seguramente habría desaparecido como los otros si me hubieran metido en ese aparato de nuevo…como lo que estoy a punto de hacer- dijo con un ligero temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

AshB- Yo solo espero no volver a encontrarme atrapado en una celda- dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba al grupo de muchachos tras haber terminado su encargo.- Ya que es lo único que recuerdo y fue nada agradable.

AshH- Recuerden que no hacemos esto por nosotros- dijo con firmeza al lado de AshB- Lo hacemos por… nuestras novias,- dijo sonrojándose- para que sus mundos no acaben como este.

Una afirmación general de todos los Ash puso fin a aquella discusión. Mientras tanto las muchachas tenían su propia plática.

Irina- No me siento bien ocultándole esto a Ash chicas- expreso su descontento- Si les explicamos a todos seguro entenderán.

Marian- Estoy con Irina, ya terminamos de reparar esta máquina, si les decimos que es necesario para que se queden con nosotras se que nos apoyaran.- dijo con inquietud.

Hinata- Son muy inocentes, si les contamos, todos querrán salvarlo poniendo sus vidas en peligro y este viaje habrá sido en vano.- explico con firmeza pero con temor.

Cindy- Hinata tiene razón Ash siempre trata de salvar a todo el que necesita ayuda, y aunque es una cualidad admirable que hizo me enamorara de él, en este momento solo causaría problemas.- dijo cruzándose de brazos para no temblar por el miedo que le causaban sus propias palabras.- Nunca me perdonaría si Ash desaparece por culpa de esta máquina.

Bianca- Les recuerdo que "eso" solo ocurrirá si nos quedamos sin opciones- les dijo con severidad a sus hermanas para que se tranquilizaran- No me siento cómoda con nuestro plan, pero si debo elegir entre eliminar al Ash primigenio y salvar a mi amado Ash no dudare en hacerlo- dijo simulando tener la fuerza que le faltaba en ese momento, con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.- Pero ese es el peor de los casos,- explico mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la mano- por ahora pondré todo mi esfuerzo en evitar que lleguemos a ese escenario.- dijo recuperando los ánimos.

Luego de las revisiones finales, todas abrazaron a su respectivo Ash antes que entraran en las capsulas de contención que les extraería la energía temporal de sus cuerpos para que así la máquina, que en parte era un proyector holográfico, logre funcionar. Con un sombrío zumbido las cápsulas de contención comenzaron a funcionar y el laboratorio se lleno de una fantasmagórica luz verde. Apresurándose para no absorber más energía temporal de la debida a sus novios, Bianca, Cindy, Marian, Irina y Hinata se apresuraron a activar aquel singular aparato. Colocandose alrededor de la consola de control en el centro de la habitación las muchachas presionaron el botón de encendido.

Un enorme destello de color verde en el piso comenzó a extenderse formando un círculo enorme, el cual luego comenzó a elevarse dejando un rastro luminoso formando un cilindro de luz. El dispositivo de enlace transtemporal holográfico se encontraba en funcionamiento, el intenso brillo que emanaba comenzó a desaparecer, sin embargo, en algunos lugares se quedaban puntos de luz de color verde intactos formando siluetas de objetos, paredes y algunas personas en tamaño real pero de pésima resolución, los sonidos de gritos y explosiones se escuchaban entrecortadas y apagadas. Las imágenes que se proyectaban delante las muchachas mostraban sin lugar a dudas una parte del interior de otro laboratorio que se encontraba incendiándose con científicos intentando escapar de las llamas, en el centro del escenario un científico de edad avanzada con una larga barba y unas gafas redondas no intentaba escapar, sentado y apoyado contra una pared solo observaba los destrozos que ocurrían por las explosiones.

¿?- Soñamos con crear al pokemon más poderoso de la historia….y lo conseguimos- dijo aquella figura holográfica perteneciente a aquel científico del pasado.

Luego de otra poderosa explosión las llamas se intensificaron y no se podía observar nada más que fuego, la imagen proyectada comenzó a cambiar mostrando el mismo lugar pero varios días después ya que solo quedaron las cenizas del incendio, en un giro brusco la imagen ahora mostraba el mar y las olas varios metros por encima del edificio aun en llamas.

Bianca- Ya veo, esto para la posición, esto mueve el ángulo de vista y esta es para el cambio temporal- dijo distraídamente concentrándose en aprender a operar esa máquina, y regresando la imagen al lugar del incendio que ahora mostraba a los últimos científicos tratando de abrir una puerta cerrada.

Cindy- La energía se encuentra estable sin ningún peligro inmediato para Ash…y los demás.

Marian- Parecen fantasmas- dijo asustada por los gritos entrecortados y las imágenes de color verde, se cubrió los ojos con las manos- cambien de canal.

Hinata- No distingo nada más que caras brillantes- se quejo molesta- ¿No pueden mejorar la imagen?- pregunto distraídamente.

Bianca- ¡Esto no es un televisor!- exclamo molesta y enfadada mientras analizaba los datos en la consola de mando.

Cindy- ¿Este es el lugar y tiempo donde intentaban cambiar algo antes de escapar?- pregunto analizando las fechas y otros datos.- La fecha es un año antes que Papá iniciara su viaje pokemon, pero no logro ubicar el lugar.

Irina- Ya no pierdan tiempo con eso- dijo preocupada mirando al lugar donde su novio se encontraba cautivo y era drenado de su energía temporal- Encuéntrenlo rápido.

Bianca- No seas impaciente, nosotras también estamos preocupadas por eso no queremos cometer ningún error.

Las pequeñas rubias con grandes aptitudes intelectuales se apresuraron a ingresar los datos que las llevarían a encontrar la pieza clave para detener las terribles consecuencias que los planes del Equipo Rocket desataron. Luego de unos minutos la tensión y preocupación de las muchachas se incrementaba debido a que no ocurría nada, con un nuevo brillo en todo el lugar la imagen que se mostraba cambio a una vista satelital de la región Kanto que brillaba intermitentemente.

Cindy- ¡Lo encontramos!- exclamo emocionada- No puedo creerlo funciono.

Bianca- No celebres todavía- le dijo a Cindy pero no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.- sabemos que se encuentra en Kanto. Marian, Hinata, Irina ahora es su turno.

Hinata- Al fin ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo con entusiasmo- Pink vamos es hora de actuar.- dijo mientras arrojaba la pokebola de su compañera pokemon, un segundo después una Pichu entusiasmada se paraba frente ella.

Marian- Vamos Cleo es nuestro turno de proteger a Ash- dijo con firmeza sacando a su compañera Pikachu de su pokebola.

Irina- Maya necesito que me ayudes- dijo emocionada llamando a su compañera Raichu la cual salió de su pokebola un tanto temerosa.

Sin perder un segundo las muchachas y sus pokemon se sincronizaron matizando las luces verdes que el aparato emitía con el brillo característico azul que adquirían es ese estado. Inmediatamente la consola de control donde se encontraban Bianca y Cindy destello adquiriendo un matiz rojo por la energía adicional que recibía en ese momento, la imagen de la región Kanto que el proyector holográfico mostraba obtuvo una respuesta mostrando un parpadeando sobre Pueblo Paleta. Las hermanas rubias se apresuraron a dirigir la imagen hacia Pueblo Paleta, una vez que la imagen mostraba el poblado la luz parpadeante que mostraba la ubicación de la persona que buscaban se posiciono sobre el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Con los nervios al máximo Bianca dirigió las coordenadas de la máquina para que mostrara el Laboratorio. Sin embargo, lo único que mostraba la imagen holográfica era un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Un gran sentimiento de decepción y preocupación se extendió por la habitación. Interrumpiendo la sincronización todas observaban confundidas la imagen holográfica.

Cindy- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak?- pregunto alarmada.

Hinata- ¿Se supone que el Ash primigenio se encuentra en ese lugar?- pregunto decepcionada.

Bianca- No puede…No puede ser… ¿Llegamos tarde…?

Las interrogantes que todas expresaban en aquel momento fueron acalladas por un potente rugido que retumbo fugazmente pero luego se detuvo debido a que el sistema de sonido del proyector holográfico termino por fallar y explotar.

Las imágenes de lo que ocurría en ese momento en el cráter donde se suponía debía estar el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak eran suficientes para que las muchachas entendieran que no todo estaba perdido. Dialga, el gran Pokemon Dragón, guardián y amo del Tiempo rugía estruendosamente observando fijamente aquel cráter como si pudiera ver algo que permanecía oculto del tiempo mismo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Un mundo por salvar

**Capítulo 14:** Un mundo por salvar

Un brillante rayo de luz azul ilumino el cielo nocturno de Pueblo Paleta producto del poderoso ataque Distorsión que Dialga lanzo contra una anomalía espacio-temporal, pero la energía del ataque desapareció antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

Hace solo unas horas un débil temblor había sacudido el pueblo de la Región Kanto, al no haber ocurrido nada grave los habitantes que aun se encontraban despiertos solo lo ignoraron y se fueron a dormir sin percatarse que todo el edificio del Laboratorio Pokemon había desaparecido dejando un gran cráter en el suelo. Luego de unas horas Dialga, el gran dragón del tiempo, apareció sobre la ciudad atravesando un portal y dando un gran rugido atraído por aquel singular fenómeno. El pokemon legendario llego a aquel lugar y época para investigar el origen de la misteriosa energía que lo llamaba, la cual resultaba ser la misma que sintió durante su pelea contra Palkia y Giratina en el mundo inverso. Sin mucho esfuerzo encontró lo que buscaba, mientras más se acercaba podía sentir como la energía le hablaba en un susurro, pero al llegar junto al cráter donde se originaba todo aquello la sorpresa y la frustración no se hicieron esperar mientras observaba lo que los ojos mortales no podían. La sorpresa llego por el origen de la energía temporal que lo llamaba la cual resulto provenir de uno de los humanos que se encontraba dentro de un edificio, el cual era rodeado de la energía que emanaba dicho humano tan diferente pero parecida a la suya. Y la frustración llego porque todo el edificio se encontraba dentro una grieta espacial que le impedía tocarlo, ya que se encontraba en ese tiempo pero no en la misma dimensión lo cual era provocado por el humano quien al parecer también tenia la energía del Espacio en su interior. Ahí frente al poderoso pokemon amo del tiempo Dialga, aquel edificio humano se encontraba inalcanzable por la energía que lo rodeaba y que le recodaba a su enemigo Palkia.

Enfadado el pokemon legendario intento abrir un portal para regresar unas horas al pasado y atrapar al humano que se atrevía a tener tanto la energía del tiempo y del espacio en su interior, pero al intentarlo recibió un rayo negro que salió de aquella grieta espacial y le provoco un dolor intenso igual al que los humanos en el mundo inverso le provocaron cuando lo atacaron con sus maquinas de rayos. Dialga se encontraba realmente irritado y furioso, se alejo volando para no ser atacado nuevamente y desatar toda su furia sobre aquella anomalía con su máximo poder, ya que al tratarse de una grieta espacial esta desaparecería y regresaría el edificio a esta dimensión, aunque eso significara que todo Pueblo Paleta desapareciera en la explosión resultante.

Al igual que los primeros dos ataques Distorsión que lanzo, el tercero también desapareció antes de golpear contra la anomalía como si fuera absorbido por algo diferente a aquella grieta espacial pero sin duda de origen humano. Con cada ataque Dialga se debilitaba y enfurecía más y más, podía oler el mismo aroma a maquinas humanas como las que usaron para atacarlo en el mundo inverso, pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrarlas. Convenciéndose que aquel muchacho debía ser el único culpable y que las máquinas que absorbían sus poderes debían encontrarse dentro del edificio, el pokemon legendario se preparo para lanzar un nuevo ataque mayor que los anteriores.

El proyector holográfico que funcionaba dentro el laboratorio secreto del Equipo Rocket en ciudad Luminalia de otra dimensión 100 años en el futuro mostraba la imagen del legendario pokemon Dialga acumulando energía para lanzar un nuevo ataque.

Cindy- ¡Se prepara para atacar de nuevo!- exclamo preocupada y molesta informando a sus hermanas interdimensionales. Se encontraba ajetreada frente al tablero que controlaba la maquina intentando hackear el sistema para recuperar el control del aparato, el cual se había puesto en modo automático desde que Dialga apareció.

El caos reinaba en el laboratorio, la energía de los ataques de Dialga eran absorbidos por el dispositivo de enlace transtemporal holográfico y enviados a algún lugar en el subsuelo donde seguramente era almacenado y proveía a la inmensa guarida del Equipo Rocket el escudo que lo protegía, pero la falta de mantenimiento en varias décadas causaba que los contenedores explotaran debido a la energía desbordante del pokemon legendario. Una ligera explosión sacudió la habitación seguido del grito de susto de las muchachas.

Bianca- ¡¿Hinata te encuentras bien?!- pregunto preocupada dejando de lado los cables que intentaba conectar.

Hinata- *Cof, cof* ¡E-Estoy bien!- grito alejándose del humo que se desprendía por la pared del laboratorio- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de este lugar- dijo preocupada, sintió un jalón en sus pies y observo a su compañera Pink alcanzándole uno de los extintores miniatura que Bianca repartió entre todas.

Mientras Bianca terminaba de construir un contenedor de energía con ayuda de los brazos robóticos de su bolso y lo arrojaba a través de un agujero en el piso, Hinata extinguía el incendio antes que se extendiera y Cindy trataba de recuperar el control sobre la maquina, Marian se apresuraba a sacar al último Ash de la capsula de contención en la que se encontraba, debido a que todos los Ash se desmayaron por la sobrecarga de energía de la maquina.

Marian- Muy bien Cleo, cola de hierro una vez más.- ordeno a su compañera Pikachu para liberar al muchacho. Con un movimiento preciso y poderoso la pokemon eléctrica rompió la puerta de la capsula y con ayuda de Marian sacaron al azabache con una I escrita en la gorra.- Muy bien este fue el último- dijo con esfuerzo cargando al azabache y dejándolo caer en el suelo sin mucha consideración, para luego ir al lado de su Ash y reanimarlo con ayuda de su pokemon.

Irina- ¡Oye! No arrojes así a Ash- reclamo molesta mientras salía del agujero que hizo con ayuda de su compañera Raichu, el cual uso para llegar al subsuelo y así tratar de arreglar los desperfectos en los contenedores.

Bianca- El se encuentra bien ¿Conectaste el aparato que te arroje?- pregunto preocupada observando la imagen del proyector holográfico el cual mostraba a Dialga a punto de lanzar su ataque.

Antes de recibir una respuesta todo el laboratorio comenzó a sacudirse debido a que Dialga termino de cargar su ataque y lo lanzo nuevamente contra el cráter donde antes se encontraba el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Por cuarta vez la imagen del proyector holográfico cambio de un color verde a un color azul mientras en las paredes varias esferas negras salían de compuertas ocultas y comenzaban a absorber la energía del pokemon legendario a través del tiempo y el espacio. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces la energía no se quedaba en las esferas y provocaba explosiones ni descargas eléctricas. Aliviadas todas observaron como el máximo ataque de Dialga desaparecía rápidamente siendo absorbido por la maquina antes de llegar al suelo. La furia en el rostro del pokemon legendario amo del tiempo que mostraba el proyector holográfico les indicaba que no tardaría en lanzar un nuevo ataque, la imagen también mostraba a Dialga abriendo la boca con fuerza sin duda estaba dando poderoso rugido que no podían escuchar debido a que el sistema de sonido del aparato se averió y exploto.

Hinata- ¡Eres increíble Bianca!- exclamo con alegría abrazando a su pequeña hermanita- ¿Cómo pudiste crear un contenedor provisional en solo unos minutos?- pregunto sorprendida.

Marian- En verdad es impresionante- dijo con alegría pero aun con preocupación de que algo explotara de repente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ash, a quien recostó sobre su regazo.

Irina- Buen trabajo Bianca, Maya se debilito después de ayudarme a abrir ese agujero a golpes y ahora descansa en su pokebola- dijo con cansancio mostrando la pokebola de su compañera Raichu mientras se dirigía al lado de su Ash- No habríamos podido protegernos de otra ráfaga de rayos.- sin perder el tiempo coloco la cabeza del azabache sobre su regazo.

Bianca- ¡Ese es el poder de la ciencia!- dijo con orgullo pero un poco sofocada por el abrazo de Hinata- Pero ahora debemos recuperar el control del aparato antes que Dialga ataque de nuevo.

Cindy- ¡Estoy en eso!- dijo malhumorada y frustrada- Pero esto es más que difícil de lo que parece, es como si la maquina pensara por sí misma.

Hinata- Ahora te ayudo- dijo soltando a Bianca y acercándose a la consola con Pink sobre su hombro.

Bianca observo la imagen del proyector holográfico y noto el cansancio de Dialga, como no había nada más en lo que pudiera ayudar se dirigió a donde se encontraba su Ash e imitando a sus hermanas coloco la cabeza de su amado sobre su regazo.

Bianca- Me alegra que no te pasara nada Ash- dijo con tristeza- no sé lo que hubiera hecho siiii…- lanzo un pequeño grito debido a la sorpresa que sintió cuando una mano acaricio su trasero. Al observar en la dirección de aquel brazo noto una gorra con la letra C moviéndose entre sueños con una sonrisa pervertida. Recuperando la calma y sonrojada la pequeña rubia aparto la mano de AshC, seguidamente presiono un botón en su bolso y los brazos robóticos con forma de cola de Apon se desplegaron, presionando otro botón los dedos de los brazos robóticos se llenaron de electricidad y luego se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra AshC electrocutándolo.- Tienes suerte que mi Ash ya hiciera eso, de lo contrario el voltaje habría sido letal- comento en un susurro más para sí misma que para el inconsciente y ahora electrocutado AshC.

Cindy- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- pregunto molesta.

Bianca- El se propaso conmigo- comenzó a defenderse, pero se calló al notar que Cindy no le reclamaba a ella.

Hinata- Es obvio, si no puedes contra ellos úneteles- dijo con calma a pesar del desconcierto de Cindy mientras continuaba tecleando a gran velocidad.- Este aparato está programado para absorber toda la energía de Dialga, así que le haremos creer que lo logro y entonces tratara de atraparlo- termino su explicación mirando a cada una de sus hermanas.- Con nuestros Ash a salvo y la energía de reserva restaurada no tenemos nada que perder y no quiero que Pueblo Paleta sea destruido ni tampoco que Dialga sea capturado, con la poca energía que tenemos solo lo aturdiremos y luego pensaremos en un nuevo plan. A menos que tengan otra idea para salvar este mundo.- recorrió a sus hermanas con la mirada, al no recibir una respuesta continuó con su plan.

Cindy no parecía convencida pero al no tener una mejor idea comenzó a ayudar a su hermana. Luego de unos minutos con un último tecleo Hinata y Cindy terminaron de hackear el sistema, entonces las esferas negras metálicas hicieron su aparición nuevamente dentro el laboratorio del Equipo Rocket pero esta vez comenzaron a generar una energía oscura y la lanzaron contra la imagen holográfica de Dialga.

100 años en el pasado Dialga sentía el peligro cerca, por más que buscaba no encontraba algo fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando una esfera de aquella energía oscura que lo lastimaba se materializo de la nada y lo encerró. A pesar de sus intentos de liberarse no podía lograrlo debido a que se encontraba demasiado débil por los ataques que lanzo, además la grieta espacial que tenia debajo parecía aumentar el poder de la esfera lo que aumentaba el daño que recibía.

En el laboratorio del Equipo Rocket la proyección holográfica mostraba que Dialga fue capturado dentro de una esfera de la energía oscura, poco a poco la esfera comenzó a encogerse con Dialga encogiéndose en su interior, la imagen de color verde que el proyector holográfico mostraba perdía resolución y se apagaba en instantes debido a que la energía de emergencia del laboratorio era drenada rápidamente por aquel proceso de captura. Con una última imagen intermitente el dispositivo de enlace transtemporal holográfico mostro como la esfera de energía se transformo en una pokebola negra dejando claro que Dialga fue atrapado, dejando de funcionar en ese mismo instante.

El laboratorio quedo casi a oscuras, las únicas luces encendidas eran las que Bianca coloco alrededor del laboratorio cuando llegaron.

Hinata- A-Atrapamos a Dialga…- dijo nerviosa intentando parecer orgullosa de aquel logro rompiendo el silencio que lastimaba sus oídos.- ¿No es genial?

Pink- ¿Pichu?- repitió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Irina- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto confundida.

Marian- No sé que harán ustedes pero Ash y yo regresaremos a casa en cuanto despierte- sentencio con determinación.

Cleo- Pi, Pikachu- apoyo a su entrenadora.

Cindy- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto sorprendida- No teníamos la energía suficiente para capturarlo.

Bianca- Es obvio que no fuimos nosotras- pensó en voz alta- Debió ser obra del Ash primigenio seguramente se encontraba en el lugar que Dialga atacaba pero... Kyaaa…- grito con vergüenza cuando sintió que AshB se daba la vuelta sobre su regazo aun inconsciente y colocaba la cara en su entrepierna para acomodarse mejor abrazándola por la cintura- No Ash despierta, me haces cosquillas con tu respiración- dijo avergonzada.

Marian/Irina- Kyaaa…- gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando sus respectivos Ash hicieron lo mismo que AshB.

Hinata/Cindy- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntaron a sus hermanas tratando de ver lo que pasaba a través de la obscuridad que ahora cubría todo el lugar.

AshH- Q-Que paso, yo ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto despertando y abriendo los ojos mientras se sentaba, al ver todo obscuro y con la luces alejadas pensó lo peor- ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes oírme?- pregunto con desesperación.

Hinata- Tranquilo Ash, estoy bien, estoy aquí. La energía del laboratorio se acabo y las luces se apagaron es todo- dijo calmadamente pero sonrojada y conmovida por la preocupación que su Ash sentía por ella.- Espera llevare una de estas luces.

AshH- Me alegro que estés bien- dijo aliviado observando a Hinata acercarse con una enorme linterna.

Cindy- ¡Ash! ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- pregunto preocupada al observar el estado en que se encontraba su prometido.

En unos segundos todos los Ash recuperaron la conciencia y observaban la cara angustiada de sus respectivas parejas sin saber que hacer.

Mientras tanto 100 en el pasado a altas horas de la noche en Pueblo Paleta, una pokebola negra que contenía al recién capturado Dialga caía libremente hacia el cráter donde el laboratorio del Profesor Oak había desaparecido y donde el pokemon legendario intentaba atacar con todas sus fuerzas. La pokebola no encontró obstáculo alguno mientras atravesaba el techo del laboratorio el cual se encontraba en otra dimensión y continuaba su trayecto hacia el piso cuando de repente choco, a pesar de la grieta espacial, contra la cabeza del humano que Dialga intentaba capturar y resultaba ser un Ash de 13 años de edad. El golpe que recibió ese Ash no le dolió pero si lo empujo con fuerza e hizo que perdiera aun más el equilibrio mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad contra su madre Delia.

En el preciso momento que Ash fue golpeado por la pokebola negra que atrapo a Dialga, dentro del laboratorio secreto del Equipo Rocket de Ciudad Luminalia donde se encontraban los 10 muchachos, el dispositivo de enlace transtemporal holográfico volvió a la vida con un gran estruendo e ilumino toda la habitación, lo cual produjo un gran susto y un grito colectivo de sorpresa en todos los muchachos. Las imágenes que proyectaba el dispositivo ya no eran de un color monótono, al contrario, ahora proyectaba todos los colores y formas con un gran detalle, sin embargo, el sistema de sonido aun se encontraba destrozado por lo que no escuchaban nada.

La imagen que se proyectaba era una habitación mediana con varias personas y algunos pokemon en su interior, lo que llamo la atención de todos fue un Ash que parecía estar a punto de chocar contra Delia, la amada y querida abuela de todas la muchachas, quienes con sorpresa y furia observaron aquella gran colisión de la cabeza del azabache contra los pechos de Delia, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada al suelo con la blusa levantada permitiendo ver el rebote de aquellos pechos dentro del sosten de encaje negro. La atención que todos le dieron a los pechos rebotantes de Delia los distrajo del segundo choque que Ash tuvo contra las hermanas de Ciudad Celeste a quienes termino por levantar la blusa y exponer sus pechos. La atención de todos se concentro nuevamente en Ash cuando lo vieron volar por la habitación y caer sobre Serena, a quien también termino por levantar la blusa con la cabeza y le picaba los pechos con aquel puntiagudo cabello color azabache. Con un gran golpe por parte de Serena Ash fue a colisionar al otro lado de la habitación contra una muchacha de cabello color naranja y terminaron quedando inconscientes.

Bianca y Cindy se apresuraron a llegar al tablero de control atravesando sin problemas a las personas que se encontraban en su camino debido a que solo eran hologramas. Mientras tanto todos los demás se acercaban con cautela y observaban con detenimiento la habitación holográfica tratando de entender lo que ocurría.

En la imagen holográfica se podía observar a otro Ash diferente de 13 años que miraba la escena con la boca abierta bastante ruborizado, pero fue interrumpido por el codazo en el estomago que le dio una muchacha de pelo color miel y ojos azules obligándolo a caer de rodillas, acto seguido la muchacha agarro la gorra de Ash y le tapo la cara completamente.

Hinata- ¡No puede ser! Mira Marian es Sara- exclamo emocionada señalando a la muchacha que parecía bastante molesta y le decía algo que no podían escuchar a Ash, pero seguramente era algo sobre no mirar a otras mujeres.

Marian- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto con desconfianza observando evaluadoramente a Sara y luego a Serena quien aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo avergonzada- la madre de Sara no se parece a la que conocimos- dijo con un ligero temblor de pánico recordando a aquella aterradora Serena que conocieron hace tiempo.

En respuesta a la interrogante de Marian observaron como Gary le ofrecía su bata de laboratorio a Serena para que se cubriera y luego la abrazaba, dejando claro que eran pareja. Lo mismo ocurrió con Tracey que ayudaba a Daisy de una manera provocativa, por ultimo Satoshi, el nuevo nombre del Ash adulto para evitar confusiones que le fue otorgado en todas las dimensiones, ayudaba a Misty a levantarse, lo cual dejaba claro que la muchacha de cabello naranja con la que Ash se estrello era hija de Satoshi y Misty. Y quedo más que demostrado cuando la muchacha de cabello naranja recostada en el suelo con Ash sobre ella besándola, mando a volar al azabache de un golpe quien termino cayendo inconsciente cerca del lugar donde se encontraban Bianca y Cindy.

Bianca- No puedo entender nada de esto- dijo furiosa y frustrada revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos- ¿Cómo es posible que todo el edificio se encuentre en Kalos pero la señal provenga de Kanto? Eso es algo imposible de hacer aun para esta máquina.

Marian- ¿Entonces todo esto es obra del Ash primigenio?

Bianca- Así es, todo este problema es culpa de él- dijo mirando al Ash inconsciente en el piso.

Cindy- Es imposible la consola no responde- dijo desanimada golpeando su cabeza contra el tablero de control.- No podremos enviar o traer a nadie, tenemos que pensar en un nuevo plan para atrapar al Ash primigenio.

Irina- Bueno aun tenemos 3 horas antes que este mundo explote ¿Y si alguno de nosotros se dirige al mundo de Sara y los traemos rápidamente?- pregunto con impaciencia.

Cindy- No es una buena idea nuestro pokemon están debilitados y no sabemos si algo mas podría salir mal- explico con enfado mirando de reojo a Bianca- Lo mejor será que dejemos que este mundo desaparezca y nos concentremos en salvar el siguiente.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, los Ash cruzaban miradas sombrías por su inminente derrota. En cambio las imágenes en el proyector holográfico mostraban que los ocupantes del laboratorio del Profesor Oak charlaban animadamente y además un Celebi llegaba volando junto a la muchacha pelinaranja, la sorpresa de ver a aquel pokemon fue apagada por el ambiente deprimente.

Bianca- El primer mundo que desaparecerá- dijo distraídamente mirando al vacio- luego el segundo, y el tercero…

Ante aquellas palabras Cindy comenzó a temblar de furia.

Cindy- ¡¿Crees que no me siento mal por esa decisión?! - grito furiosa con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos- ¡No soy un monstruo que menosprecia la vida de los demás!

Bianca- L-Lo siento, no quise culparte de nada- se disculpo sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana rubia quien comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las manos- S-Solo pensaba en voz alta, lo siento…- no supo que más decir mientras sentía una pena inmensa en el corazón que le invitaba a llorar junto a su hermana.

Los rostros llenos de tristeza y abatimiento de los aventureros que intentaron salvar aquel mundo de la destrucción trataban de no mirar aquella escena. AshB y AshC se acercaron rápidamente al panel de control para intentar consolar a su novia en secreto y prometida respectivamente, atravesando sin problemas los hologramas de las paredes y personas que mostraba el dispositivo de enlace transtemporal holográfico. Sin importarles llegar a pisar el holograma de aquel Ash inconsciente ambos muchachos continuaron caminando para llegar junto a las pequeñas rubias, pero se sorprendieron al tropezar con aquel holograma como si de verdad hubiera alguien recostado en el piso. Y terminaron cayendo encima de Bianca y Cindy.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como AshC y AshB pretendían tropezarse para caer encima de las muchachas en un tonto intento de animarlas.

Cindy solo lloro con más fuerza ante la actitud inmadura de Ash.

Bianca- ¿Crees que es momento para estas bromas?- expreso su descontento con aquella pregunta apartando la mirada de AshB.

AshC se encontraba en shock por haber hecho llorar a Cindy de aquella manera y trataba de calmarla. AshB por su parte se encontraba devastado por la amargura que vio en los ojos de Bianca antes de que apartara la mirada. Ambos Ash se apartaron y disculparon apresuradamente explicando que en verdad se tropezaron y no se trataba de ninguna broma.

Bianca- ¿En serio piensas que te voy a creer?- pregunto bastante molesta por aquella broma pesada que le jugaba su Ash, se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos esperando una disculpa.

AshB- ¡Te lo juro Bianca, tropecé con ese Ash d-debe ser porque es el primigenio!- explico con desesperación deseando que su novia dejara de mirarlo de esa manera.

Llegando al límite de su paciencia Bianca hizo que los brazos robóticos de su bolso salieran y se cargaran de electricidad, paso de largo a AshB quien se encontraba asustado por aquella actitud, y camino hasta llegar junto al Ash inconsciente.

Bianca- ¿Entonces no te molestara que lo electrocute, verdad?- pregunto de manera amenazante mientras el Ash recostado en el suelo comenzaba a reaccionar y moverse- Y si no le pasa nada la descarga te la llevaras tú- sentencio con firmeza mirando desafiante a AshB.

AshB- No te miento mi amor- dijo calmadamente provocando que Bianca se sonrojara por llamarla de aquella manera frente a todos.

Bastante enfadada porque todos los estaban mirando, Bianca lanzo los brazos robóticos de su bolso contra el Ash que comenzaba a despertar esperando que solo chocaran contra el suelo para luego darle una tremenda paliza a su novio. Sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa para todos cuando el Ash que se suponía solo era un holograma comenzó a sacudirse por la descarga que recibía de parte de Bianca.

Bianca- ¡¿QUE…?!- grito asustada corriendo al lado de AshB para esconderse.

Los espasmos que sufrió Ash por la descarga que recibió paso desapercibida de todas las personas dentro del laboratorio del Profesor Oak que eran proyectadas holográficamente debido a la distracción que produjo Pikachu al ser arrastrado contra su voluntad dentro de una habitación por una Marrill y una Fennekin.

Los jóvenes aventureros observaban sorprendidos aquel suceso catalogado como imposible sin poder creerlo. Entonces la llama de la esperanza ilumino los ojos de los muchachos y las muchachas que hasta hace poco solo pensaban en la derrota, aunque no dijeron una palabra todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo: Aquel mundo aun tenía una posibilidad de ser salvado.

Mientras tanto 100 años atrás y en Pueblo Paleta de otro mundo la pokebola negra que contenía a Dialga se detuvo finalmente después de rodar colina abajo, agitándose con gran violencia a orillas del bosque comenzó a resquebrajarse como si fuera un huevo y emanaba un potente brillo azul. Concentrando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, aumentada por la furia que le producía la humillación de haber sido capturado, el pokemon legendario logro destruir aquella prisión esférica en varios pedazos. El abrigo de la noche impedía reconocer la forma del pokemon legendario, sin embargo, la silueta del que emergió era totalmente diferente y bastante más pequeña de lo que debería ser. Despojado de casi todo su poder por culpa de aquella prisión y gravemente herido por la misma, Dialga se desmayo en aquel lugar mientras los restos de su prisión, que brillaban radiantes con el poder que le arrebataron, desaparecían en el aire sin dejar rastros.


	15. Capítulo 15: Misión Cumplida

**Capítulo 15:** Misión Cumplida

La calma regresaba a los habitantes de Ciudad Fractal en la región Kalos después del susto que se llevaron cuando el edificio que floto tranquilamente toda una semana sobre la ciudad comenzó a caer repentinamente. Faltando escasos metros para que el centro pokemon fuera destruido, aquel edificio enigmático regreso a su punto de inicio varios metros sobre la ciudad y continuo con su descenso catastrófico, para luego simplemente desaparecer sin dejar rastros. Al no haber ocurrido ningún tipo de daño o desastre y como el edificio se esfumo por completo, los habitantes se preguntaban si aquello realmente fue un espejismo o, la teoría más popular, algún tipo de experimento secreto perteneciente al Equipo Flare.

Con una última mirada al cielo las personas retomaban sus labores habituales felices de que todo terminara y la paz regresara una vez más a la ciudad. Sin embargo, aquel edificio continuaba flotando sobre la ciudad, oculto a la vista por una poderosa energía, la cual se genero cuando dos de sus ocupantes se besaron, o mejor dicho, golpearon sus labios cuando sus rostros chocaron después de cierto incidente.

Desafiando las leyes físicas el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak de Pueblo Paleta, proveniente de una dimensión alterna, flotaba tranquilamente con varios ocupantes en su interior; entre los cuales uno de los 3 Ash Ketchum en el interior llamaba la atención. Todos en la habitación centraban su mirada en la escena frente a ellos donde una muchacha de nombre Mikuru lloraba desconsoladamente escondiendo su rostro en el torso de Ash y el muchacho trataba de consolarla mientras ambos se abrazaban torpemente.

Para Ash el mundo se encontraba de cabeza, hace un poco mas de 24 horas que su viaje por Johto se dio por finalizo cuando se despidió de sus amigos Misty y Brock, con gran tristeza emprendió su camino a Pueblo Paleta y solo hasta ese momento todo fue normal. Tras un doloroso desmayo despertó en un mundo bizarro y extraño donde se efectuaba un combate entre el Equipo Rocket contra Dialga, un pokemon legendario desconocido para él azabache, que fue interrumpido por la muchacha pelinaranja que abrazaba e intentaba consolar. Ash no entendía cómo pero había logrado ver un recuerdo del pasado de Mikuru, en el cual observo como un infeliz traiciono la confianza de la muchacha y luego trato de besarla a la fuerza. El azabache se encontraba molesto consigo mismo al no poder hacer nada más que abrazar a Mikuru por los hombros mientras ella lloraba para aliviar la pena en su corazón. El sollozo continuo de la pelinaranja lo obligaba a odiarse cada vez más al recordar la forma en que la conoció; aunque fue necesario para evitar que fuera capturada por el Equipo Rocket, ahora entendía porque la entrenadora se enfureció tanto cuando la obligo a apegarse contra él para esconderse. Sin duda en ese momento le recordó a aquel infeliz y como ella se encontraba agotada por la batalla no pudo defenderse como lo hizo en el recuerdo. Aunque luego sí que lo golpeo y en repetidas ocasiones.

Ash- _Me lo merecía después de lo que hice_ \- pensaba avergonzado al recordar haber disfrutado ese momento de cercanía con Mikuru, aquel recuerdo lo mantenía inmóvil por miedo de hacer algo imprudente que entristeciera más a la muchacha- _¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? Maldición no se que más hacer_.- se reprocho a sí mismo por su falta de experiencia en estos asuntos. Como si fuera una respuesta a sus dudas Mikuru lo abrazo con más fuerza y se apego a él dándole a entender que no se enfadaría, a lo que él azabache respondió acomodando sus manos en la espalda de la pelinaranja y la acerco lo más que pudo sin lastimarla. Ash se sorprendió al sentir la delicadeza y calidez del cuerpo de Mikuru tan cerca nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión "casi" no sentía el deseo desenfrenado de acercarla lo más posible para saciar un impulso primitivo. Con el corazón acelerado y sin saber que más hacer el azabache cerró los ojos esperando y rogando que aquello fuera suficiente.

Mikuru por su parte aun sollozaba, pero se encontraba más calmada tras haberse desahogado, al fin, de aquel desagradable recuerdo que no conto a nadie. Aunque nunca volvió a encontrarse con aquel idiota, desde aquella vez siempre viajo únicamente con la compañía de sus pokemon por temor a ser engañada de nuevo, incluso rechazo la invitación de Samantha y Ren, sus amigos de infancia, de unirse a su viaje pokemon. Todo por culpa de aquella sensación desagradable que le helaba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en confiar en algún muchacho de nuevo. Pero ahora el calor de los brazos del azabache la reconfortaba recordándole los momentos de su niñez cuando su padre la abrazaba del mismo modo cada vez que tenía pesadillas, después de todo aquel muchacho era su padre que de alguna forma llego del pasado. Dejando de lado las dudas sobre como Ash pudo ver sus recuerdos, Mikuru cerró los ojos y solo se concentro en dejar que aquel abrazo entibiara su corazón mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro.

Para ambos muchachos la sensación de aquel abrazo comenzaba a llenarlos de una gran felicidad, por alguna razón con cada segundo que pasaba sus rostros se sonrojaban y sentían que recuperaban años perdidos de aquella desbordante felicidad.

Iris- ¡¿APENAS SE CONOCIERON HOY?!- grito impactada a través del monitor por la información que recibió de su esposo Clemont.

Clemont- ¡SHHHH!- intento silenciarla dándose cuenta de la atmosfera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

En un segundo la burbuja de felicidad en la que Ash y Mikuru se encontraban exploto trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad. Sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío y enrojeciendo aun más de lo que ya estaban, el azabache y la pelinaranja abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al recordar que no se encontraban solos en aquella habitación. Debido al susto Ash no supo muy bien cómo, pero sus manos parecían resbalarse por la espalda de la pelinaranja, por suerte las detuvo antes que bajaran demasiado. Sin embargo, aquella acción fue tomada por los espectadores como una declaración de Ash que se rehusaba a soltar a Mikuru.

Mikuru totalmente shockeada por la actitud del azabache y por estar abrazándolo en frente de todos, negaba totalmente la realidad e intentaba enterrar su rostro en el hombro de Ash esperando desaparecer o despertar de aquel sueño.

Ash, con resignación y un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo, lentamente y con temor alzo la vista para observar las miradas que todos les lanzaban. Un Ash de 31 años de edad, quien fue renombrado como Satoshi para evitar confusiones en las conversaciones, trataba de asesinarlo con la mirada. A su lado un Ash más joven de 13 años, al igual que él, junto a su novia Sara, hija de Satoshi y Serena en aquella dimensión, les sonreían con una mirada picara en los ojos, y al azabache le resultaba raro la expresión que su propio rostro podía adoptar en un momento como ese; No muy lejos el Profesor Oak, Gary, Serena, Clemont e Iris a través del monitor, y Ren los miraban con creciente curiosidad; Formando un grupo Tracey, Daisy y Samantha los miraban con una mezcla de preocupación, que iba dirigida a Mikuru, y enfado, sin duda reservada solo para Ash; Delia, su madre, mostraba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y dicha; La mirada llena de furia de Misty fue la siguiente que noto, y se encontraba tan cerca de su rostro que le sorprendió no haberla notado en primer lugar. Debido a aquel nuevo susto Ash sintió nuevamente como sus manos bajaban por la espalda de Mikuru y nuevamente detenía el movimiento, con cierta dificultad esta vez, antes que llagara más abajo de la cintura de la muchacha pero rozando ligeramente el lugar donde la espalda cambia de nombre. Luchando por mantener sus manos quietas el azabache noto que sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por la Líder de Gimnasio.

Misty- ¿Nos dirán que está ocurriendo?- pregunto de manera calmada aunque sus palabras parecían un ataque de rayo hielo y miraba con desconfianza el movimiento de las manos de Ash.

Ash- V-Veras eh… lo, lo que sucedió…- comenzó a explicar pero se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de Mikuru apretando su espalda con fuerza, lo cual extrañamente le provoco un ligero entumecimiento en esa área. Solo con esa señal el azabache entendió que la pelinaranja no quería que su madre se enterara de lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo.- Eh… M-M-Misty no es lo que parece, eh… yo… ella- balbuceaba intentando estrujar a su cerebro para inventar una excusa.

Misty- ¿Y bien?- pregunto impaciente con una voz demasiado tranquila, lo cual no significaba nada bueno.

Ash- ¿Q-Q-Qué le ocurrió a Satoshi?- pregunto con la clara intención de ganar tiempo mientras se le ocurría alguna explicación, además de una genuina preocupación porque su versión adulta ostentaba un enorme chichon en la cabeza.

Misty- ¿Él?- pregunto mirando a su esposo- No me hizo caso cuando le dije que no los molestara entonces lo golpee para que se quedara quieto.- respondió mirando de forma amenazante a Satoshi y retornaba su mirada interrogativa a Ash. Tanto ella como Satoshi sintieron un gran desconsuelo al ver llorar a su hija después de tanto tiempo, pero a diferencia de su esposo Misty noto que aquello no era algo malo; Al contrario su instinto maternal le dictaba que aquello era bueno, pero la persona a la que abrazaba para llorar la enfadaba sobremanera. Aunque se tratara de una versión joven y de diferente ADN, aquel muchacho continuaba siendo, de alguna manera, su padre. Y la Líder de Gimnasio no sería tan permisiva como la Serena de aquel mundo quien permitió a su hija tener un noviazgo con Ash…de aquel mundo. Ya tenía un dolor de cabeza por tratar de entender lo que ocurría para que ahora su hija estuviera tan apegada a Ash, pero a pesar de todo eso sentía que no debía interrumpirlos, al menos no en ese momento. Sin embargo, enceguecido por su instinto sobreprotector, Satoshi trataba de acercarse para separarlos a la fuerza y no escuchaba los argumentos, las advertencias ni las amenazas que Misty le daba. Por lo cual no le dejo otra opción que noquearlo para así dejar que Mikuru se desahogara, debido a esto nadie en la habitación se atrevió a acercarse. Y ahora que su hija se encontraba mejor y su esposo se encontraba consciente era hora de obtener respuestas.

Daisy- Mikuru dinos que fue lo que te hizo- interrogo preocupada a su queridísima sobrina, pero la muchacha no reaccionaba o se movía para librarse de aquel abrazo por lo cual la preocupación de la rubia se incremento- ¿No harás nada Misty?- pregunto bastante molesta colocándose al lado de su hermana menor.- Primero nos manosea- comento con vergüenza cubriéndose los pechos y mirando con desconfianza a Ash- y ahora hizo llorar a Mikuru. Debemos saber que fue lo que le hizo.- reclamo observando de manera amenazante a Ash, detrás de ella Tracey y Samantha se acercaban observándolo con la misma furia que expresaban las hermanas de Ciudad Celeste.

Clemont- Iris no debiste interrumpir su momento- le reclamaba a su esposa.

Iris- Lo lamento cariño, pero es sorprendente; Marian nos conto que tardo una semana tras declararse para que Ash la abrazara de esa manera, Hinata solo lo logro amenazándolo con entrar desnuda a su cuarto y Sara solo pudo hacerlo cuando Serena le quito el collar eléctrico que constuirste…- relataba su impresión provocando que el ambiente dentro la residencia Oak se tensara todavía más- ¿Y ellos son novios después de un día de conocerse?

Delia- No es nada de eso- comento con tranquilidad, ganándose la atención momentánea de todos en la habitación- Solo son dos muchachos que se llevan muy bien después de conocerse un día y deberíamos esperar a oír la explicación antes de sacar conclusiones- dijo sin mayor preocupación calmando así un poco la atmosfera.

Mikuru trataba de pensar en alguna excusa que justificara aquella escena, pero se encontraba incapaz de razonar o idear algo debido a la vergüenza que sentía al ser observada abrazando a un muchacho. Quien por cierto parecía estar tan nervioso que no dejaba de mover sus manos por toda la espalda de la pelinaranja pero afortunadamente, para él, se detenía antes de bajar más allá de la cintura.

Ash no entendía lo que ocurría y en aquella situación lo último que quería era empeorar las cosas, pero por más que forzaba a sus brazos a mantenerse quietos una fuerza extraña, diferente al placer que le provocaba tocar el cuerpo de Mikuru, parecía querer obligarlo a bajarle las manos lo suficiente para tocar el trasero, lo cual le impedía incluso apartarse de la muchacha. Esto no paso desapercibido por los espectadores que tenía delante quienes agregaron a su expresión de furia una mirada de indignación e intrigados por el atrevimiento de Ash los todos se quedaron observando inmóviles por la sorpresa.

El motivo del comportamiento extraño de Ash se encontraba 100 años en el futuro a través del tiempo y en un mundo postapocalíptico en Ciudad Luminalia a través de la dimensión donde un grupo de jóvenes, compuesto por 5 Ash de 13 años y 5 hermanas interdimensionales de Mikuru y Sara dentro un laboratorio secreto y usando una maquina que les permite interactuar con la energía espacio/tiempo, trataban de ejecutar el plan que les permitiría salvar el mundo agonizante en el que se encontraban.

Cindy y Bianca, usando toda la fuerza que podían ejercer con ayuda de sus compañeras pokemon, con quienes se encontraban sincronizadas, trataban de forzar al Ash primigenio para que tocara el trasero de su hermana de cabello color naranja y de esa forma por el golpe que seguramente le propinaría la muchacha o los padres de esta forzarlos a separarse, ya que su abrazo les impedía interactuar con el Ash primigenio y el tiempo que tenían antes que aquel mundo desapareciera se agotaba. La sorpresa de ver que podían tocar al azabache a pesar de ser solo un holograma, debido al poder que este poseía, ahora no era más que frustración y un dolor de cabeza, el plan que formularon era simple: llevar al azabache primigenio junto a la consola de control y obligarlo a usar su poder para abrir un portal espacio/temporal para traerlo a esa dimensión. Pero todo se fue al drenaje cuando el azabache se levanto repentinamente y fue a abrazar la muchacha pelinaranja. Debido a la antigüedad de la maquina el sistema de sonido exploto en cuanto la encendieron por lo cual no podían escuchar las razones para que la hermana interdimensional de todas comenzara a llorar. Lamentando arruinar un momento importante y conmovedor todos acordaron ejecutar el plan, sin embargo, les resultaba imposible moverlo incluso para la más fuerte del grupo Irina, además de ser inmune a los ataques eléctricos que sus pokemon le lanzaban; La muchacha pelinaranja aun les resultaba intangible pero podían mover, con cierto esfuerzo, las extremidades del azabache primigenio. Con el tiempo en su contra y aquel abrazo parecía que duraría para siempre, debido a la experiencia propia de cada muchacha, rápidamente idearon el nuevo plan que intentaban ejecutar, el Ash primigenio se encontraba convenientemente direccionado a la consola de control en el centro del dispositivo y solo necesitaba un empujón, o golpe, en la dirección correcta.

Cindy- ¡Vamos jala con fuerza Bianca!- le reclamaba a su hermana rubia mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas bajar el brazo derecho de Ash- ¿Acaso Lady y yo tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo?

Lady- Rai, Rai- apoyo a su entrenadora mientras jalaba el brazo de Ash.

Bianca- ¡Cállate y jala!- fue la respuesta de la pequeña inventora rubia- Si los brazos Ambipon no se sobrecargaran mientras estoy sincronizada no necesitaría tu patética ayuda.- sentencio jalando el brazo izquierdo de Ash.- Una vez más Julie. Uno, dos, ¡Jalaaa!

Julie- ¡Raichuuuu!- trataba con toda su fuerza ayudar a su entrenadora a jalar el brazo de Ash.

AshB- No peleen…- le indico a su novia ya no secreta arrodillado en el suelo, mientras trataba de resistir la sobrecarga de energía que recibía del Ash primigenio debido a la sincronización conjunta que efectuaba con Bianca y Julie.

AshC- No te preocupes Cindy… aguantare el tiempo que sea necesario.- animo a su joven prometida para que no se rindiera mientras recibía una nueva y dolorosa corriente de energía espacio/temporal que lo obligo a recostarse en el suelo.

Este era otro problema con el que se toparon, cuando cualquiera de los Ash tocaba al primigenio, en ese momento, recibían una descarga de energía que los empujaba y noqueaba al instante, como fue el caso de AshM y AshH; Y también de un para nada convencido AshI. Por lo cual los Ash resultaban inútiles en ese momento, con pocas opciones las rubias lolis decidieron entrar en acción para que sus hermanas recuperaran energías usando la sincronización como un aislante de la energía espacio/temporal; lo cual resulto de maravilla para Bianca y Cindy porque les facilitaba interactuar con el Ash primigenio, pero para AshB y AshC solo minimizaba el daño y tras varios minutos de forcejeo se encontraban al borde del colapso.

Marian- Vamos Ash despierta, debemos ayudar- le decía a AshM para intentar despertarlo ya que aun se encontraba inconsciente y descansaba sobre su regazo.

Irina- Lamento no poder ayudar chicas, si no hubiera gastado toda mi energía y la de Maya…- expresaba su arrepentimiento al lado de la consola de control, en posición para someter al Ash primigenio cuando lograran moverlo. A su lado AshI descansaba en el suelo siendo abofeteado por Maya, la compañera Raichu de Irina, para que reaccionara.

Hinata- Si no lo hubieras hecho el laboratorio habría explotado, así que no te deprimas- animo a su hermana interdimensional- Y en todo caso la culpa la tiene esa mujer- señalaba al holograma de la mujer Adulta de pelo naranja- Es increíble, no los separa ella misma pero sí golpea a quien lo intente- reclamaba su disconformidad con la actitud de la madre de su hermana interdimensional de pelo naranja, quien era la causante de retrasar sus planes.- Si no fuera por ella ya los hubiéramos separado, no puedo creer que Papá se casara con una mujer tan violenta.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de AshH que reposaba inconsciente sobre sus pechos con una gran sonrisa.

Marian- Yo no creía a Papá capaz de tener un harem, pero eso cambio después de conocerlas a ti y a Cindy.- comento con cierta frustración.

Cindy- Es inútil- sentencio cansada y preocupada por su prometido, mientras soltaba el brazo del primigenio para luego finalizar la sincronización. En ese instante la energía que lastimaba a AshC desapareció y Lady regresaba gradualmente a su forma original pasando de una Raichu a ser una Pikachu y luego adoptaba la forma de Pichu, quien es la compañera de aventuras de la pequeña doncella.- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que dejen de abrazarse para ejecutar el plan- expreso su opinión con disgusto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Lady- Pichu…- suspiro apenada por no haber podido ayudar a su entrenadora.

Bianca- ¡Yo… no… me… rendiré…!- exclamo jalando el brazo del Ash primigenio usando las fuerzas que le quedaban. En el último segundo antes que la sincronización con AshB y Julie terminara, el azabache que buscaban para salvar aquel mundo separo sus brazos repentinamente obligado por la muchacha que abrazaba desde hacia varios minutos, pero desafortunadamente no ocurrió ningún tipo de pelea y solo se separaron calmadamente. Agotada por el esfuerzo la pequeña inventora cayó sentada en el piso mientras AshB se recuperaba y Julie, que en ese momento era una Raichu, regresaba a su forma original de Pikachu.

De regreso en la residencia Oak, Ash finalmente recobro el control total de sus brazos cuando Mikuru se aparto con brusquedad, lo que le preocupaba al azabache era haberla ofendido. Todos lo miraban esperando una buena explicación de lo que acababa de suceder. Su yo adulto no lo lanzaba por la ventana más cercana debido únicamente a su esposa, pero ella también parecía considerar aquella opción como la más apropiada en ese momento. Totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado el azabache no sabía que decir o si debía decir algo, obviamente no le creerían si contaba lo que acababa de suceder.

Mikuru no tenía idea que pensar, si aquello fue una actuación brillante de parte de Ash para ganar tiempo e inventar alguna excusa, algún tipo de tic involuntario provocado por el estrés o solo otra excusa para tocarla impunemente. Pero fuera lo que fuera decidió separarse inmediatamente antes que el hermoso sentimiento que le provoco aquel abrazo se arruinara y mandara a volar al azabache de un golpe.

En el momento que Ash y Mikuru se separaron, dentro la residencia Oak, todos parecieron recuperar la movilidad de sus cuerpos. Daisy tomo a Mikuru por los hombros y la aparto lo más posible de Ash para obtener respuestas, a su alrededor Tracey, Samantha y Ren se apretujaban para escuchar.

Satoshi- ¡Muy bien, creo que es hora que charlemos!- anuncio de forma tétrica sujetando el hombro derecho de su yo joven.

Misty- ¡Opino igual cariño!- sentencio mientras sujetaba el hombro izquierdo de Ash.- ¡Ahora explícanos que demonios fue lo que ocurrió!- demando respuestas inmediatas.

Apresado por ambos adultos Ash no tenía escapatoria, y no ayudaba que el otro Ash abrazara por la espalda a su novia Sara ni que Delia, su madre, le guiñara un ojo en un claro mensaje de "animo".

Satoshi- ¿Y bien?- pregunto enfurecido- ¡Como no pudiste ir tras mi esposa decidiste que mi hija sería un buen sustituto y además la haces llorar!- exclamo con rabia enceguecido por los celos y su instinto sobreprotector paterno.

Misty- Cálmate Satoshi, como sugirió Delia, dejemos que nos explique la situación antes de aplicar el castigo- anuncio sin apartar sus ojos de Ash.

Ash-….- respiro profundamente llenándose de coraje- N-No recuerdo n-nada- casi grito debido al terror que sentía en aquel momento- S-S-Solo me di cuenta que abrazaba a Mikuru cuando oímos el grito de Iris, debió ocurrir algo extraño como cuando llegamos a este lugar, s-si la culpa debe tenerla la energía que nos trajo aquí- explico su excusa de último segundo tratando de sonar convincente.

Misty- ¡¿Crees que no reconozco cuando estas mintiendo ASH KETCHUM?!- grito de manera amenazante estallando en una furia que la cubría en llamas, las cuales chamuscaban la mitad del cuerpo de Ash.

Satoshi- ESCUCHAME BIEN… Ash…- se atraganto al decir su propio nombre en modo de regaño- Nunca has visto a Misty realmente furiosa, créeme, y estas a punto de conocerla. Pero también yo estoy al límite de mi paciencia- sentencio fríamente irradiando un aura asesina gélida- ¡Explícame AHORA MISMO ¿porque MI hija comenzó a llorar? y ¿qué demonios intentabas hacerle restregando tus manos por su espalda?!- exigió a su versión joven quien se congelaba la otra mitad del cuerpo por aquella aura- TE SUGIERRO QUE HABLES….- amenazo ante el silencio del muchacho.

Gary- No deberían tratar así a su futuro yerno- no pudo evitar bromear ante aquella escena.

Serena- ¡No comiences Gary!- regaño a su esposo.

Sara- Las bromas del abuelo, siempre en el mejor momento- dijo sarcásticamente.

Satoshi y Misty se enfurecieron más con Ash ante la broma de Gary, cada uno con su respectiva razón:

Satoshi tenía su instinto paternal en alerta máxima lo cual lo enceguecía y nublaba su juicio, a pesar que Ash fuera él mismo de otro tiempo ante sus ojos solo se trataba de un muchacho. Un muchacho que intentaba robarle a su hija por haber perdido la oportunidad con Misty, y sobre todo un muchacho que hizo llorar a su pequeña cuando la abrazo a la fuerza con oscuras intenciones.

Misty, al igual que su esposo tenía su instinto maternal en pie de guerra contra Ash a pesar de su consentimiento inicial para aquel abrazo, pero ahora lo que más la incomodaba eran los sentimientos de su hija ya que los conocía muy bien; Los recuerdos de su pequeña tratando de espiarlos mientras tenían sexo y pidiéndole permiso hace solo un par de años para tener una cita con su padre regresaban aumentando su furia; Su mente jugaba contra su voluntad intentando imaginar lo que ocurrió entre ellos cuando se encontraron a solas en el mundo inverso para que se avergonzaran tanto cuando alguien lo mencionaba; Esa sensación que tuvo mientras los observaba abrazándose, que en definitiva no se trataban de celos, como si en verdad fueran una pareja. Todo, aumentado por las patéticas excusas de Ash de no recordar nada, apuntaba a una sola cosa… pero era imposible… que Mikuru se comportara de esa manera era imposible… Misty se repetía que no la educo para que hiciera esas cosas... Ash, sin embargo, era otra historia, como Misty lo sabía perfectamente, ya que su hija era el resultado de un "beso inocente".

Ash solo entendía una cosa ante el silencio de ultratumba de sus captores, se encontraba en serios problemas y mentir solo lo hundía más, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar con aquella farsa para guardar el secreto de Mikuru. Debido a que lo vio sin el consentimiento de la pelinaranja y no quería causarle problemas.

Mikuru por su parte también recibía una lluvia de preguntas por parte de su tía Daisy y su amiga Samantha, pero a diferencia del interrogatorio de Ash el suyo era más amable aunque con más espectadores. Aunque estaba alejada de Ash podía escuchar las amenazas de sus padres en busca de respuestas, lo cual la hacía sentir culpable, ya que fue ella quien le pidió al azabache guardar silencio. La pelinaranja contestaba con evasivas las preguntas de sus familiares y amigos esperando que algo interrumpiera aquella escena vergonzosa, y ese evento llego por cortesía de sus padres.

Satoshi y Misty sostenían a Ash por los hombros en medio de la habitación para evitar que escapara, ejerciendo una presión cada vez mayor en su agarre con cada negativa del azabache a responder sus preguntas y sus balbuceos de amnesia temporal. La furia de los padres de Mikuru mostraba que en cualquier momento recurrirían a la violencia, pero aun así fue una sorpresa para todos observar como ambos adultos sometían al muchacho empujándolo contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, aquello también fue una sorpresa para Satoshi y Misty, debido al fuerte agarre que mantenían no pudieron evitar ser jalados contra el suelo cuando el azabache que aprisionaban se lanzo con fuerza y para evitar chocar contra el piso, por instinto, ambos frenaron su caída al mismo tiempo usando como almohada a Ash, en lo que sin duda parecía un acto de agresión.

Ash- ¡AHHHH!- grito por la sorpresa de golpear su rostro contra el suelo, semiinconsciente y con los ojos en espiral el azabache sentía que algo andaba mal; al igual que la fuerza que lo controlo mientras abrazaba a Mikuru, algo o alguien parecía empujarlo por la espalda lo que provoco su caída y ahora lo mantenía sujeto contra el suelo.

Mikuru- MAMÁ, PAPÁ ¿Qué están haciendo?- interrogo enfadada y sorprendida, abriéndose camino para llegar junto a sus padres en auxilio de… "su Ash"- _¿Mi Ash? Solo fue un abrazo, nada más, tranquilízate Mikuru_ \- se regaño a sí misma en sus pensamientos pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Yo le pedí que no dijera nada ¡Les explicare todo, no tienen que golpearlo!- exclamo furiosa y apenada resignándose a tragar su orgullo y contar lo que paso en realidad para evitar que continuaran lastimando al azabache.

Misty- No es lo que parece Mikuru… ¿Quién nos empujo?- pregunto confundida recuperándose de la impresión y levantándose.

Satoshi- Él… Él s-solo se tiro contra al suelo- trato de explicarse levantándose también- T-Te lo juro Mamá no hicimos nada- le dijo a su madre Delia quien miraba la escena enfadada.

Delia- ¡Satoshi no te eduqué para que te comportaras de esa manera!- se acerco a su hijo adulto para regañarlo. Aunque Satoshi era varios centímetros más alto que su madre, ante la furia de su progenitora parecía un niño pequeño- Misty…- miro severamente a su nuera- ¿Te encuentras bien querida? No deberías enfadarte tanto, recuerda que no es bueno para el bebe.- cambio rápidamente su enfado por preocupación.

Profesor Oak- Empezamos de nuevo…- dijo desanimado mientras se sentaba.

Samantha- Señor Satoshi, Señora Misty no deben recurrir a la violencia, si desean arreglar cuentas háganlo en una batalla pokemon- comento inocentemente.

Daisy- No es que no se lo mereciera, pero son dos adultos contra un niño Misty, eso no está bien- comento con desaprobación.

Ren- Mamá no deberías sonreír cuando dices esas cosas- comento con el mismo tono desaprobatorio que su madre.

Tracey- Sera mejor que nos calmemos- sentencio con una media sonrisa- Ren ayúdame con Ash- le indico a su hijo que se acercara, pero antes que hicieran algo, Ash comenzó a moverse como si alguien invisible lo arrastrara por los pies.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto confundido.

Dentro su habitación de Hotel la pareja casada de Unova y Kalos observaba con atención a través del monitor lo que ocurría en el laboratorio flotante.

Iris- ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí arriba?- pregunto perpleja mientras observaba al Ash de Mikuru ser arrastrado por alguien invisible.

Clemont- ¿Pero qué…?- cuestiono nervioso apartando la vista del drama que ocurría en el centro de su monitor y centrándose en los monitores auxiliares que mostraban datos acerca de la energía espacio/temporal- N-No puede ser… Sara, Ash hay una gran interferencia en la energía temporal. No hay duda, alguien está usando el dispositivo de enlace transtemporal holográfico- informo a todos a través del monitor, pero solo Sara, su novio Ash y Ren parecían entender que significaban aquellas palabras.

Ren- ¿Entonces el Profesor X logro crear esa máquina?- pregunto emocionado y aterrado al mismo tiempo a través del monitor.

De regreso con nuestros héroes en Ciudad Luminalia a un siglo de distancia, cuando la muchacha pelinaranja y el azabache primigenio por fin se separaron, no perdieron el tiempo y se dispusieron a llevar a cabo su plan pero ocurrió algo inesperado que los sorprendió. Todos permanecían petrificados debido a la impresión que les causo un extraño anciano que apareció repentinamente, primero como un holograma de color verde, adquiriendo mayor resolución y color finalizando en una entidad que podía interactuar con aquella dimensión y tiempo. Otro usuario del dispositivo de enlace transtemporal holográfico, sin perder tiempo y con gran dificultad se abalanzo sobre el Ash primigenio estrellándose ambos contra el suelo jalando con ellos, en la dimensión y tiempo que irrumpían, a Satoshi y Misty.

?!- Al fin te encontré… niño malo… niño malo.- era lo único que balbuceaba aquel misterioso anciano vestido con una chaqueta y pantalones negros bastante desgastados y sucios. Esta persona tenía el cabello y el vello facial, incluso las cejas, tan crecidos y canosos que era imposible reconocerlo o entender como podía ver algo.- Ahora lo arreglaremos… será perfecto… crearemos un mundo hermoso y perfecto…- exclamaba con alegría en la voz. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro levantarse y tomando los pies de Ash comenzó a arrastrarlo.- Solo yo puedo hacerlo… solo yo merezco el poder… niño malo… ¡TE DIERON EL PODER Y A MI ME ENGAÑARON!... me dieron por muerto… pero… ahora… será perfecto… los destruiré- continuaba arrastrando a Ash sin percatarse que 10 muchachos lo observaban con asombro y miedo o que los hologramas de Sara y su novio Ash corrían a su encuentro para impedir que se llevaran al azabache.

En un segundo el anciano y el Ash primigenio desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, Sara y su novio Ash se habían abalanzado para intentar atraparlo pero fallaron por milímetros.

Hinata, Marian, Irina, Cindy, Bianca, AshB y AshC solo pudieron observar como la última esperanza desaparecía frente a sus ojos mientras AshI, AshM y AshH continuaban inconscientes.

En Ciudad Fractal Clemont e Iris solo vieron, a través de su monitor, como Ash desaparecía repentinamente. Con cierto alivio que nada desastroso hubiera ocurrido, el inventor comenzó a teclear rápidamente en la pantalla táctil para intentar arreglar aquello.

Iris- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Ash?- pregunto temerosa- Destruimos aquella maquina, no quedo nada… además dijiste que todo ese asunto del equilibrio de la energía del tiempo haría imposible que alguien pudiera usarla en otros mundos Clemont- le reclamo con enfado a su esposo sujetando su hombro y temblando ligeramente debido al miedo que le provocaba recordar los acontecimientos de hace 6 meses que provoco el Equipo Flare.

Clemot- Cálmate mi amor- dijo mirando con determinación a su esposa mientras se alejaba del monitor para abrazarla- Te prometí que nunca más dejaría que nos separaran ¿Verdad? Esta vez estoy preparado para evitar que alteren la historia a su antojo- anuncio con furia en la voz al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cristal azul de su bolsillo y se lo enseñaba a Iris- Esa máquina que me hizo olvidarte a ti y a nuestros hijos ahora nos ayudara a evitar que eso ocurra de nuevo.

Iris observaba atónita la mirada seria de su esposo y solo asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que confiaba en él.

Sin perder otro segundo Clemont se acerco nuevamente al videoteléfono que invento y coloco el cristal en un acoplamiento especial a un lado de la maquina, el cristal comenzó a irradiar un fuerte haz de luz azul manipulando la energía Espacio/Temporal para interferir con la maquina. En la residencia Oak que flotaba sobre la ciudad Ash, el novio de Sara, observaba como bajo sus pies se formaba un circulo de luz azul que lo absorbió en su interior para luego desaparecer, lo mismo ocurría con los Ash en el laboratorio del Equipo Rocket de Ciudad Luminalia con cada uno en diferentes lugares los círculos de luz bajo ellos comenzaron a unirse y expandirse formando un circulo enorme que absorbió a todos junto con algunos objetos que se encontraban ahí.

En el interior del laboratorio del Profesor Oak la preocupación de sus ocupantes por la repentina desaparición de Ash se vio aumentada cuando el otro Ash también desapareció, aumentando la tensión unos repentinos gritos a través del monitor donde se encontraban Clemont e Iris llamo la atención de todos. Lo que todos veían a través del monitor era un montón de cuerpos, pertenecientes a varios Ash y algunas muchachas además de varias cajas, apilados uno sobre otro como si hubieran caído todos a la vez desde el techo.

En otro lugar y tiempo desconocido el anciano misterioso se encontraba en un laboratorio idéntico al de Ciudad Luminalia con la única diferencia que era el símbolo del Equipo Flare puesto en cada pared de la habitación. Dejando a su presa a un lado se acerco a la consola de control de la máquina para usarla nuevamente.

?!- Ahora todo será perfecto, sin errores ni retrasos…- balbuceaba con alegría pero detuvo sus palabras cuando observo que debajo de Ash se formaba un circulo de luz- ¡NOOOO! ¡NO SE LO LLEVARAN! ¡EL ES MIO!- grito desesperado haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba trato de sujetar al muchacho pero no lo alcanzo. Derrotado y sin fuerzas el anciano se dejo caer al suelo- …tan cerca… un mundo perfecto y hermoso… maldito seas… Giovanni…- murmuro débilmente. Mientras se ponía de pie comenzó a rejuvenecer, su abundante pelo canoso perdía volumen y se pintaba de un color rojizo- Pero tendré otra oportunidad… solo debo ser paciente…

Ash despertó recostado en un cuarto débilmente iluminado, asustado se levanto buscando a su versión adulta y a Misty quienes hace solo unos segundos lo sujetaban e interrogaban. Sin embargo, parecía que se encontraba totalmente solo y tenía el presentimiento que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sin previo aviso sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y en ese mismo instante parecía que la temperatura en la habitación bajaba al punto de congelación, debido al frio gélido repentino el azabache expulso todo el aire en los pulmones tiritando descontroladamente, incapaz de tomar otra bocanada de aire por su espasmo involuntario comenzó a perder el conocimiento y lo último que vio fue una luz blanca iluminándolo todo.


	16. Capítulo 16: Batalla por Kalos parte1

**Capítulo 16: Batalla por Kalos parte1**

El clima de aquel nuevo día en Pueblo Paleta nuevamente era gris y tormentoso, los rayos de sol apenas lograban pasar la gruesa capa de nubes que dominaba el cielo, lo cual le daba al pequeño poblado un aspecto siniestro; sin embargo, aquel panorama era agradable comparado con lo que se lograba divisar a lo lejos: Una gran acumulación de nubes turbulentas y vientos huracanados chocaban contra una pared de energía que protegía el pueblo, al mismo tiempo que inmensos relámpagos iluminaban el interior de la enorme megatormenta que trataba de destruir el lugar y era causado por un Pokémon misterioso.

El escudo climatológico que invento el Profesor Green Oak cumplía con su propósito al mantener a raya aquel desastre natural, si no hubiese sido por ese aparato hace mucho que el pequeño poblado hubiese sido destruido al igual que fueron destruidas la mayoría de las Ciudades de Kanto. Y no solo era aquella región, Johto también quedo devastada por esa tormenta.

Los más inquietante de todo era que los problemas del mundo Pokémon parecían no tener fin desde hace un mes; en el Archipiélago Naranja un clima descontrolado azoto cada isla con tormentas de relámpagos, tormentas de nieve y ondas de calor abrasadoras; Hoenn fue parcialmente hundida en el mar, y varios volcanes destruyeron los trozos de tierra que se salvaron; Sinnoh quedo relativamente intacta, pero una gigantesca explosión hizo desaparecer a la mitad de la población; Unova fue devastada por increíble terremoto y algunas zonas se congelaron; la ciudad capital de Kalos se encontraba destruida por raíces gigantes que tomaron control de todo el lugar; la región de Alola sufrió graves daños cuando Pokémon extraños la invadieron.

En cada uno de esos desastres una organización criminal estuvo implicada, intentaron controlar el poder de Pokémon Legendarios y provocaron un gran sufrimiento a personas inocentes. Y en todos ellos un gran héroe detuvo la calamidad sacrificando su vida en el proceso.

Fueron semanas angustiosas para los sobrevivientes de Kanto pues la lluvia que caía parecía no tener fin, y aunque Pueblo Paleta fue un caótico punto de encuentro para cientos de refugiados, en este preciso momento el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma abandonado. La causa para que ninguna persona se encontrara presente fue la evacuación de emergencia que se realizo cuando todos se enteraron de la inminente llegada del Pokémon responsable de aquel desastre natural: Mewtwo.

Green: — ¿Terminaste de colocar todos los dispositivos Leaf?— la voz del hombre resonó a través de un radiotransmisor.

Leaf: — Todo listo por aquí— la hermosa mujer de veinticinco años agito su cabello largo color castaño mientras contestaba el aparato desde el interior de una casa luego de esconder un dispositivo electrónico en el interior— ¿Red ya termino su parte?— pregunto inquieta por su hermano mayor.

Green: — No responde su comunicador desde hace tiempo, y todavía no regresa. Recuérdale que solo tenemos un par de horas para prepararnos— la voz cansada del líder de la operación sonaba molesta.

Leaf: — Entendido. Iré a buscarlo— tras decir esto la hermosa mujer salió al exterior, creo una aura esfera alrededor de todo su cuerpo para que al correr a toda prisa la lluvia que caía por las grietas del escudo alrededor del pueblo no la empapara a ella ni a la ropa que traía puesta, la cual era similar a la que uso cuando inicio su viaje Pokémon: una camiseta sin mangas color celeste, una falda plisada roja, calcetines celestes y tenis blancos con rojo, pero sin el sombrero ya que no era más una niña. Mientras las gotas de agua rebotaban en la esfera de energía que creo, no podía dejar de criticar que la única forma en que su hermano bajara de Monte Plateado para visitarla fuera por la inminente destrucción su región natal.

Al pasar por el antiguo edificio del Laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Samuel Oak, aquella guardiana del aura recordó la actitud animada y aventurera que su hermano mayor solía tener al iniciar su viaje Pokémon, incluso se fue de la casa sin despedirse para comenzar lo más rápido posible. Y claro que ella le hizo arrepentirse por irse de esa manera al año siguiente cuando inicio su propio viaje. Solo fue un año y cada día recibía una llamada para que no se preocupara, pero desde que sus padres fallecieron hace tiempo siempre se cuidaron el uno al otro, por eso tardo varias semanas en perdonarlo. Pero a pesar de estar molesta, disfruto el tener a su hermano mayor, Red, sometido a su voluntad, gracias a eso pudo iniciar su plan para que la viera como una mujer y demostrarle físicamente el amor apasionado que sentía por él.

La residencia Ketchum se encontraba en ruinas, no por causa de la implacable tormenta, sino debido al abandono que sufrió tras la partida del último integrante de la familia que alguna vez albergo. Tanto Red como Leaf trataron de no regresar a aquel lugar desde que iniciaron su viaje Pokémon, los recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero si visitaban de vez en cuando al Profesor Samuel Oak, quien fue como un segundo padre para ellos cuando se quedaron solos. Sin embargo, aquel hombre que les brindo su cariño como si fueran sus propios hijos, también se alejo de su lado años después en un accidente que se llevo su vida y la de varios pobladores.

Un hombre de veintiséis años de edad de cabello color castaño oscuro, vestido con una gorra, polera negra, chaleco rojo con mangas negras, jean de mezclilla y tenis rojos con negro, observaba el interior de su antiguo hogar con melancolía y tristeza, la casa se encontraba cubierta de musgo y enredaderas, varias grietas en el techo filtraban agua por todo el lugar y el polvo acumulado en los muebles se transformo en lodo debido a la humedad; esto era todo lo que quedó de la familia feliz que una vez intento olvidar su deber de salvar al mundo.

Leaf: — Sabía que te encontraría aquí…— la muchacha hablo con cautela mientras entraba despacio y se acercaba a Red sin recibir respuesta— Odio admitirlo, pero a esta casa le falta el toque de Mamá— comento luego de dar una mirada alrededor— Realmente no creí que este lugar pudiera lucir peor— explico con una sonrisa maliciosa logrando que su hermano mayor soltara una leve carcajada y negara con la cabeza por la nostalgia que le provoco aquella crítica.

Red: — Siempre traté de limpiar lo mejor que pude hermanita— se defendió cruzándose de brazos— Pero supongo que un hombre no puede igualar el talento natural de una mujer…— comento de manera sarcástica ganándose una mirada reprobadora de su hermana debido a lo fatal que se le daban las labores hogareñas.

Leaf: — Supongo…— fue la respuesta simple que dio mientras abrazaba a su hermano por la espalda, hace tiempo ese simple toque hubiera desencadenado una desenfrenada lujuria entre ambos, pero ahora no hacía otra cosa que recordarles la alegría de que fueran hermanos— Pero esa forma que tienes de olvidarte de la existencia de otros para nunca bajar de esa montaña tuya, con la excusa de esperar a un gran contendiente es una cualidad únicamente tuya— le reprocho aquella forma de actuar que adopto desde hace años. Pero sabía perfectamente que no lo disuadiría de volver a su aislamiento cuando aquel problema terminara.

Hubo un tiempo en que Leaf creyó esa actitud fue culpa suya por la rutina en que cayó su relación prohibida, aunque fue apasionada y romántica terminaron separándose, pero su hermano comenzó a distanciarse mucho antes que eso, y ella por su parte comenzó a sentir que el amor de su hermano no era para ella. La única forma en que podía describirlo era como si Red ansiara encontrarse con alguien, una mujer sin duda, pero que nunca se dignaba en aparecer.

Red: — Esa fue mi decisión Leaf… — respondió dando un suspiro de fastidio y perdiendo la sonrisa en su rostro— No hay nada que me interese en Pueblo Paleta o cualquier otro lugar. Y se perfectamente que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, así que estoy feliz con mi aislamiento— comento sin ánimos de prolongar esa plática— Lo único por lo que regresé fue para poder enfrentarme a Mewtwo— explico de manera cortante.

Aquella reacción era lo que preocupaba a Leaf, su hermano mayor solo buscaba enfrentarse a los más fuertes, humanos o Pokémon por igual, en batallas o peleas cuerpo a cuerpo sin importarle resultar herido en el proceso. Y el que Red terminara de la misma forma en la que los héroes de otras regiones acabaron para salvar al mundo la asustaba. Pero también entendía que de nada le servía intentar razonar con aquel Maestro Pokémon frente a ella, aunque se tratara de su ex-amante, su hermano, y antiguo compañero de viaje, ya no era él mismo hombre que una vez conoció.

Sin embargo, eso no le impediría intentarlo.

Leaf: — ¡Por lo visto aún continuas siendo un idiota!— un repentino rubor de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas mientras gritaba y convertía aquel abrazo en una llave asfixiante— ¡Maldición! ¡Arceus no escucho mis plegarias o sino un buen entrenador ya te habría bajado esos humos con unos buenos golpes!— reclamo furiosa apretando más su agarre.

La entrenadora dominaba por completo la situación, a pesar de ser un poco más baja y de aspecto frágil, demostraba que las apariencias son engañosas.

Red: — Leaf… Suéltame…— con su rostro tornándose azul trato de hablar lo más claro que pudo antes de terminar desmayándose. Era en estos momento que odiaba no tener las mismas aptitudes que su hermana menor o sus difuntos padres para manipular el aura, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía su falta de talento o de lo contrario nunca habría aprendido a superar sus debilidades, o saber cuándo rendirse— Lo… Lo siento… Discúlpame PRINCESA…— tras aquellas palabras Leaf finalmente lo libero y le dirigió una mirada incrédula con una ceja alzada a su hermano— Contrólate Princesa… — le reclamo entre tosidas y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a su hermana— Cielos, había olvidado lo feroz que puedes ser a veces… Princesa…— comenzó a reír por la expresión infantil de desagrado en el rostro de su hermana tras pronunciar el nombre cariñoso con el que la llamaba hace años cada vez que demostraban su amor indebido físicamente durante varias horas.

Leaf: — ¡Eww! ¡Eww! ¡Eww! Ya cállate tonto, te dije nunca más me llamaras de esa forma…— exclamo con desagrado, pero termino por contagiarse de la risa de Red sintiendo alivio por aquel cambio de ánimo— ¿A menos que quieras estemos juntos de nuevo?— pregunto con picardía, pero sin ningún interés por que se cumplieran sus palabras.

Red: — Para nada— dijo con amabilidad aclarándose la voz— Eso se termino y ahora es solo parte de nuestro pasado— observo a su hermana pequeña a los ojos, no se arrepentía por lo que sucedió entre ellos, las noches llenas de placer mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo. El recuerdo de años de inmenso placer y dicha, se reflejaban en el rostro de Leaf mientras la observaba, ahora eran amigos y sobre todo hermanos bastante unidos. Claro que existía el inconveniente que no se molesto en llamarla durante varios años y solo la inminente destrucción de Kanto le hizo salir de su escondite— Lamento preocuparte, pero estoy bien. A mi modo— se apresuro a añadir antes que Leaf le reclamara.

Leaf: — Luego hablaremos de eso. Por ahora me alegra ver que estás concentrado y listo para una batalla— comento con cierto pesar en la voz mientras observaba al exterior donde la tormenta ganaba fuerza.

Red: — Siempre lo estoy hermanita— dijo con la misma determinación que no había sentido desde su niñez.

Observaron una vez más aquella casa antes de salir al exterior hacia su próxima batalla.

* * *

En el interior de la residencia Ketchum, el ánimo de sus ocupantes se veía reflejado en el clima del exterior donde una atronadora tormenta ensombrecía al cielo; las nubes se arremolinaban bloqueando el sol a pesar de ser un medio día; la lluvia caía ligeramente, pero golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas y el techo con gran fuerza; el viento aullaba de forma lúgubre y estremecía las ventanas cuando chocaba con alguna. Un gran silencio reinaba dentro de la casa, solamente roto por los ligeros sollozos desoladores de la madre de un joven entrenador.

Delia Ketchum observaba un álbum de fotografías sentada en el sofá, perdida en sus recuerdos, mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas; un pequeño muchacho de cabellos alborotados color azabache sonreía desde todas las fotografías, algunas veces solo, otras en compañía de amigos o vecinos, pero siempre mostrando la alegría y carisma que lo caracterizaron.

*TOC, TOC, TOC*

El repentino llamado a la puerta destruyo el silencio reinante y asusto a los tres integrantes de la familia Ketchum; el grito de sorpresa de una muchacha y el ruido de algunos platos rompiéndose desde la cocina regresaron a Delia a la realidad, rápidamente tomo varios pañuelos para tratar de ocultar el sufrimiento que la agobiaba.

Delia: — ¿Se encuentran bien?— fue la pregunta que hizo mientras guardaba el álbum y se arreglaba lo mejor que podía— ¿Cariño? ¿Michelle? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto con curiosidad creciente.

Los pasos apresurados de un hombre un par de años mayor que Delia llenaron el corredor.

Red: — No paso nada amor, nuestra nieta… solo se asusto y dejo caer algunos platos— el famoso Maestro Pokémon observo a su esposa y no pudo evitar sentirse desolado por las tristeza que la invadía, y eso también le recordaba que no pudo salvar a su hijo a pesar de sus esfuerzos— Lo limpiaremos enseguida… Iré a abrir la puerta…— anuncio entrecortadamente tratando de controlar su propia pena alejándose unos pasos.

El silencio incomodo regreso a la habitación, ni Delia, ni Red tenían idea de cómo evitar recordar a su querido hijo y su trágico fallecimiento cuando notaban el parecido de su pequeño en la persona que amaban y con quien le dieron la vida. Y ahora también debían afrontar toda la información que su nieta llegada desde el futuro les brindó, lo cual les daba esperanza, pero también aumentaba su propia angustia.

Delia: — Vamos juntos…— pidió de manera suplicante sujetando la mano de su esposo para que no se alejara— No me dejes sola, por favor— tembló ligeramente por el doble significado de sus palabras, no deseaba perder ni a su esposo ni a su hijo, como ahora, pero el cruel destino le exigía que solo podía quedarse al lado de uno.

Entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron un beso tierno en los labios, y aunque fuera una locura, durante un instante lograron escuchar la risa llena de entusiasmo de su hijo: Ash Ketchum.

Todo el tiempo fueron observados de lejos por una muchacha sonriente de trece años de edad, de largo cabello azul, vestida con una camisa celeste, chaleco ligero sin mangas color verde, una falda azul, medias blancas y zapatos cafés, a pesar de no poder verlos directamente por las paredes de las habitaciones, el dominio sobre el control del aura que poseía le permitía espiarlos mientras caminaban tomados de la mano para ir a abrir la puerta sin entrometerse, además lograba ver a los dos muchachos y la muchacha que aguardaban en la entrada, y le inquietaba no reconocer el aura de ninguno de ellos.

Red: — ¿Sí? ¿Qué desean?— interrogo con curiosidad y cierta molestia al ver a los jóvenes entrenadores que no conocía en la entrada, al ver sus expresiones de asombro pensó que quizás se trataba de un grupo intentado retar al campeón de la región— Ahora no es momento para batallas. Por favor, márchense— exigió con furia en la voz.

Delia: — No seas descortés, mi amor— regaño a su esposo dando un paso al frente— ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?— pregunto de forma cariñosa al notar la tristeza que emanaba de aquellos rostros jóvenes.

Sin decir nada la muchacha del grupo comenzó a llorar, solo pudieron ver un instante sus ojos color plateado antes que los escondiera tras sus manos, su cabello castaño con una coleta sobre la frente se encontraba empapado, al igual que su ropa una polera azul, short blanco, pantimedias negras y tenis rojos. El muchacho de cabello verde oscuro y ojos plateados a su lado la abrazo para reconfortarla y evitar que cayera al suelo, pero él también comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, vestía una polera verde, pantalones negros, un chaleco largo blanco, y tenis plomos. El último integrante lucia igual de devastado que sus compañeros, pero solo giro la cabeza agitando su alborotado cabello color naranja oscuro para intentar ocultar la pena que se reflejaban en sus ojos color naranja, su vestimenta también se encontraba empapada, una polera blanca, chaleco negro sin mangas, pantalón naranja y tenis blancos.

Samuel: — L-Lo… Lo sentimos— se disculpo por la expresión desconcertada de aquella pareja mayor— Me llamo Samuel, ella es Verónica y él es Cross. Fuimos compañeros de viaje de Ash y vinimos a despedirnos de él— terminó de hablar tratando de sonar seguro y tranquilo.

Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes, y solo el llanto de Verónica rompía el silencio.

Delia: —…Entiendo. Así que conocieron a mi pequeño— comento sorprendida con la voz quebrada, pero sonriendo con sinceridad. A su lado su esposo se encontraba sorprendido, pero también sonriente— Por favor pasen, les traeré unas toallas— les indico dándoles la bienvenida.

Samuel: — Espere, por favor. Antes debemos avisar a los otros— explicó observando el camino por el que llegaron.

Red: — ¿Otros?— pregunto con curiosidad.

Samuel: — Así es. Nos separamos para buscar su residencia— explico al tiempo que golpeaba a Cross con el codo para que reaccionara.

Sin perder tiempo el muchacho de cabellera naranja saco a su Pokémon inicial de Alola, Incineroar, para que arrojara un potente lanzallamas al cielo y anunciara su punto de reunión.

Red y Delia observaron con mayor sorpresa como aparecían en la distancia un gran número de muchachos que se acercaban con rapidez, el que la mayoría fueran muchachas enorgullecía al padre y reconfortaba a la madre; todos se acercaron a la residencia Ketchum, no para refugiarse de la tormenta, sino para demostrar que eran amigos de su pequeño Ash y apoyarse entre todos para superar la pérdida del determinado y valeroso amigo que conocieron.

Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Lillie, Lulu, Lana, Kiawe, Chris, Melody, Bianca, Zoey, Angie, Bianca, Miette, Verónica, Samuel y Cross. Todos ellos se encontraban frente a los padres del entrenador que les enseño el significado de la determinación, la lluvia escondía las lagrimas que varios derramaban, sintiendo que quizás Ash se alegraría de verlos reunidos.

Lysson observaba aquella enorme reunión a través de las imágenes holográficas en tamaño real que se mostraban en la máquina construida por el Equipo Rocket. No le importaba el motivo por el que se reunieron tantas personas, observar el sentimentalismo de seres inferiores siempre le desagradaba, pero lo observaba porque trataba de encontrar una pista de lo que la organización criminal de Kanto intento cambiar específicamente en aquella época. Ni siquiera la hija de Ash Ketchum en esa línea temporal parecía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observaba a todos con desconcierto y claramente comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico que atrajo la atención de todos.

Pero en ese momento toda imagen del grupo desapareció y solo se mostraban las palabras "Error, datos de transferencia temporal perdidos" dispersas en toda la proyección holográfica. Con frustración y enfado, Lysson intentó contenerse de golpear la consola de la máquina, no necesitaba provocar otro desperfecto en ese aparato que ni siquiera conocía como reparar. Su enfado se veía incrementado por el recuerdo reciente de haber dejado escapar a un joven Ash Ketchum, el sujeto clave para obtener el poder ilimitado y crear el mundo perfecto que deseaba. Odiaba por completo no entender esa máquina, y temía provocar otra anomalía, como lo era envejecer rápidamente al alejarse del rango del aparato, si forzaba su funcionamiento. Tampoco tenía ánimos para raptar o amenazar a su inventor, el Profesor X, para que arreglara su invento, los subordinados de Giovanni preferían morir a traicionarlo. Dentro de la organización Flare, Lysson también poseía gente dispuesta a morir por él, pero los miembros del Equipo Rocket parecían un culto que adoraban a su Líder.

Dejó todos esos pensamientos a un lado y con fastidió regresó la imagen del proyector holográfico a casi un mes antes de aquella inútil reunión de amigos. Ahora lograba verse a un Ash Ketchum de diez años de edad en las semifinales de su primer torneo de la Liga Pokémon en la meseta añil, la cual sería también la última; en medio de su batalla una figura bajo del cielo e interrumpió el encuentro, vestido con una armadura de alta tecnología y con un aspecto más Pokémon que humano, sin duda se trataba de Giovanni en su nueva apariencia tras obtener el poder que él, Lysson, también buscaba. Aquella imagen le resultaba repugnante, la evolución debía darse a través del esfuerzo propio y no por las modificaciones genéticas en un cuerpo artificial producido dentro un laboratorio, sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo en que la tecnología era una herramienta muy útil.

Las imágenes holográficas ahora mostraban a Giovanni, con su nuevo cuerpo, atacando a todos los que intentaban detenerlo, humanos y Pokémon por igual. Al parecer poseía poderes Psíquicos y las habilidades especiales de diferentes tipos de Pokémon, simplemente una criatura invencible, y lo demostraba derrotando a quien osara interponerse en su camino; lanzallamas, roca afilada, hidrobomba, trueno, magnitud, la lista de ataques que poseía era interminable. Al final todos fueron derrotados. Lentamente se acerco junto a Ash, lo sujeto del cuello, lo elevo para verlo mejor y asfixiarlo en frente de las cámaras que seguían transmitiendo todo lo que sucedía.

Pikachu logro incorporarse a pesar de sus heridas, se puso de pie y trato de rescatar a su entrenador, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la fuerza de ese ser. En sus últimos momentos el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se enfureció por la forma como maltrataban a su amigo, no le importaba su propio dolor, solo quería que aquella masacre sin sentido se terminara, su determinación se convertía en energía que rodeaba su cuerpo y parecía lastimar a su agresor, pero no duró mucho. Y así fue como la vida de Ash termino en aquella línea temporal alterada, los datos del dispositivo holográfico mostraban que la energía espacio/tiempo comenzaba a salir de balance y lastimaba a Giovanni.

Ash: — ¡¿Entonces voy a morir?!— exclamo incrédulo dando un grito ensordecedor en la dimensión donde se encontraba, pero en otras dimensiones, como aquella, solo se escuchó un susurro apenas audible,

Lysson se encontraba concentrado observando sufrir al líder de la organización rival que creyó haber imaginado aquel molesto reclamo, aún así buscó por todo el lugar alguna anomalía en el mundo en que se encontraba. El planeta todavía se encontraba devastado sin ningún rastro de vida, solamente en el pequeño lugar donde la máquina creaba un escudo impenetrable crecían algunas flores, un recordatorio que su mundo perfecto era una realidad dentro de aquel espacio reducido y que cuando tuviera el poder absoluto lo expandiría a todo el mundo. Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida al llegar una invitada no anunciada.

La imagen en tamaño real de Lusamine apareció en el centro del dispositivo holográfico, la curvilínea figura desnuda de la Presidenta de la Organización Aether hizo gala de su seductora hermosura mientras contoneaba las caderas al sentarse con gracia en una silla de oro puro; cruzo sus hermosas y largas piernas lentamente, sin prisa o pudor; agito la cabeza para que su largo cabello rubio se acomodara, lo cual provoco que sus generosos pechos rebotaran un poco, endureciendo los pezones rosados que los adornaba por el agarre que la gravedad les imponía para mantenerlos quietos a su toque invisible; deslizó sus manos femeninas, tocando la sedosa piel con cuidado, desde el vientre pasando por la entrepierna, recorriendo los muslos hasta llegar a las rodillas, donde las sujeto para terminar en una pose galante que sobresaltaba por su falta de ropa. Una mirada divertida y seductora se mostraba en sus ojos color esmeralda cuando finalmente apoyo la espalda en la silla; sus carnosos labios mostraban una sonrisa mientras observaba a Lysson de manera despreocupada.

Lysson: — No recuerdo haber solicitado una junta, Lusamine— pronuncio su desagrado por aquella exagerada aparición de su socia. Respiró hondo para controlar su propio cuerpo, fácilmente pudieron ser siglos, literalmente, desde la última vez que tuvo intimidad con una mujer, y la imagen seductora de Lusamine lo tentaba a dejar que su lujuria se apoderara de su cuerpo y mente.

Lusamine: — Que descortés. Y yo que me arregle especialmente para esta reunión— explico con fingido desconsuelo girando la cabeza y mostrando una expresión de tristeza nada convincente— A diferencia tuya, valoro nuestra alianza y me presento en cuanto tengo información— en un instante la expresión de su rostro cambio a una sonrisa demente— ¿No crees que sería malo traicionarme y perder mi fabulosa colaboración?— la furia y sed de sangre en su rostro era evidente.

Ambas personas que se apropiaron de aquella máquina que les permitía manipular el tiempo/espacio a voluntad en sus propias líneas temporales, se observaron a los ojos mostrando sus claras intenciones de traicionarse a la más mínima oportunidad, pero su alianza demostró tener utilidad para obtener datos valiosos y debían actuar con cuidado en aquella elaborada red de mentiras para no ser el primero en caer. Como fue el caso de Lysson, que estuvo bastante cerca de obtener el poder ilimitado y dejar a Lusamine a su suerte, además la devota de los ultraentes parecía conocer todo lo ocurrido y demostraba su enfado maquinando un nuevo plan.


	17. Capítulo 17: Batalla por Kalos parte2

**Capítulo 17: Batalla Por Kalos parte2**

Nos encontramos en otro mundo Pokémon, devastado desde hace décadas, sin ningún rastro de vida vegetal, humana, o Pokémon a la vista, un planeta desértico y moribundo.

Se trata de otro de los mundos que fueron aniquilados por culpa del Equipo Rocket al tratar de dominar las fuerzas del tiempo/espacio para llevar a cabo sus planes. Lograron dominar el mundo, sí; pero al obtener el poder supremo, su líder, el gran Giovanni, enloqueció y comenzó a atacarlos a todos absorbiendo cualquier rastro de energía vital, hasta que una rebelión mundial fue creada para detenerlo y finalmente la Organización Aether fue quien lo derrotó, en esta dimensión. Sin embargo, el daño en el flujo espacio/temporal fue demasiado para repararlo. Solo la Presidenta de Aether, Lusamine, sobrevivió al tomar control del invento que inclino la balanza del poder a favor de la organización criminal de Kanto.

A salvo en su salvavidas personal, observo cómo el mundo era destruido sin poder hacer nada, o mejor dicho, no le importo para nada. En el momento que Lusamine tocó la energía espacio/temporal que emanaba de aquel aparato regreso a su antigua personalidad obsesionada con traer a los ultraentes para que conquistaran este mundo. Aún recordaba todo lo sucedido con su hija Lillie, su hijo Gladio y aquel entrenador de Kanto, quienes la rescataron y la auxiliaron; pero su inútil sentimentalismo maternal fue opacado en esta ocasión por la energía que le otorgaba un gran poder.

Fue así que Lusamine dejo que su mundo pereciera, observo con tranquilidad como su hija y su novio de cabello color azabache, con quien paso una secreta noche de pasión, murieran en medio de la gran destrucción global que provocó Giovanni. Pasaron los siglos, y con la juventud eterna que le proporcionaba esa máquina, se dedico a investigar y aprender sus secretos para entregarles un mundo prospero a los ultraentes donde pudieran divertirse. Conoció a diferentes personas que, como ella, lograron obtener aquel poder y no le agrado tener tanta competencia y les propuso unir fuerzas, pero solo Lysson, un socio que también tuvo en su dimensión, acepto formar una alianza para alcanzar sus objetivos, y claro que lo usaría mientras le fuera de utilidad y luego lo aplastaría como el insecto que era.

Ahora se encontraba realmente molesta confrontando a su socio; Lysson estuvo a punto de obtener la pieza clave para controlar todo el espacio/tiempo, pero afortunadamente, Clemont, uno de sus amantes con quien se divirtió un poco alterando su historia, logro frustrar a su socio. Con el tiempo en contra decidió atacar las vulnerabilidades de aquel hombre y revelarle información insignificante para ocultar el paradero del joven Ash Ketchum y no lo recuperara; aprovecho haber tomado una ducha y se despojo de la toalla que la cubría para iniciar una conferencia holográfica.

.

Lusamine: — ¡Si me hubieras llamado, tendríamos al muchacho en nuestras manos!— su voz revelaba la furia asesina que sentía mientras gritaba su reclamo mostrando una sonrisa demente sentada al borde de la silla de oro donde reposaba— ¡Pero quisiste pasarte de listo!— termino su reclamo respirando agitada, pudo comprobar con satisfacción que la mirada de su socio se deslizo hacia sus pechos, los cuales sentía rebotando con libertad. Los hombres resultaban tan fáciles de manipular, pensó.

En frente de ella, la imagen holográfica de tamaño real le mostraba a su socio claramente perdiendo la compostura, de acuerdo a sus planes.

Lysson: — No olvides que somos socios, Lusamine. No me confundas con tus patéticos subordinados, no sigo tus órdenes, ni las de nadie. Además me parece sospechoso que aparecieras tan rápido— declaro profundamente enfadado. Solamente la declaración previa de su socia sobre noticias importante evitaba que terminara aquella alianza de una vez por todas, y las obtendría haciendo uso de sus habilidades de negociación— Perdiste mi confianza cuando no acudiste en mi ayuda durante el ataque de Mewthree— le recordó aquella falta a su socia— Pero a pesar de todo te envié una muestra del cadáver para que hicieras tus propios análisis. Y aún ahora me siento benevolente y generoso para olvidar tu actitud y compartir los datos que recopile del Ash primigenio, si la información que tienes es de mi interés— terminó su discurso mostrando una mirada seria.

Lusamine se reacomodo con calma en su asiento dorado, escondiendo el rostro tras su mano para que su socio no la viera sonreír triunfante.

Lusamine: — Solo fue una observación. No tienes que enfadarte— explicó con fingida angustia.

Lysson: — Entonces explícate o nuestra alianza termina ahora mismo— amenazó mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad

Lusamine: — No tengo elección, si deseo que nuestra alianza sobreviva ¿Verdad?— expreso mostrando disgusto, pero se debía a tener que continuar encadenada más tiempo a ese hombre— Casualmente estaba investigando una irregularidad en la dimensión donde se materializo ese edificio. Se trata de esto…— presiono un botón en el reposabrazos de su silla y la imagen estática de un Clemont adulto sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un cristal negro en la mano tomó el lugar de la imagen de Lysson, la cual se empequeñeció y deslizo un poco a la derecha permitiéndole apreciar el rostro furioso de su socio por aquellos acontecimientos fuera de su control— No sé lo que es— mintió descaradamente— pero solo es un trozo de algo más grande y completarlo podría suponer tener el mismo poder que capturar al Ash primigenio, según mi investigación y experiencia, ya que con ese pequeño trozo Clemont logro echarme de su dimensión— relato observando ese cristal y al hombre que lo sujetaba.

Lysson: — ¿Y cómo fue que ese hombre lo encontró?— pregunto con ávida curiosidad por conocer el origen de ese poder.

Lusamine: — Yo le dije donde encontrarlo— respondió de manera distraída sin quitar la vista de la imagen de Clemont.

Lysson: — ¿QUÉ?— ahora fue el turno del líder del Equipo Flare para lanzar una mirada furiosa y maniática a su socia— ¿Le diste ese poder a nuestros enemigos?— cuestionó con enfado.

Lusamine: — Si me interrumpes no podre explicarte. SOCIO— reclamó enfadada, ocultando magistralmente su soberbia— Los ultraentes saben cómo tratar a una mujer— dijo con sensualidad, recordando tentáculos lujuriosos tocándola— Pero también necesitaba del calor de un hombre, y que además me sirviera para reparar los daños en la máquina— comento despreocupadamente observando con reproche a Lysson— Intente con varios científicos reconocidos de cada región, sin resultados. Al final lo encontré en uno de los ex compañeros de viaje de Ash: Clemont— al nombrar a su antiguo amante no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de anhelo y sentir un gran estremecimiento placentero por los recuerdos de ese hombre rubio con gafas complaciéndola de maneras que nunca imagino, a pesar de parecer un debilucho; pero decidió acortar la historia por el rostro de fastidio que mostraba su socio— En fin, lo engatuse con los misterios del espacio/tiempo, ya que mis insinuaciones lascivas no funcionaron por culpa de su esposa Iris. Finalmente me harté y cambie la historia para que nunca se hubieran conocido. Con el inventor de Kalos a mí disposición y sometido a mí voluntad, logre usarlo para reparar un setenta y cinco por ciento de los desperfectos, además de lograr restaurar la interfaz de energía temporal— anunció con soberbia ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lysson— Y fue con su ayuda que descubrí la existencia de ese cristal. Pero al estar atrapada en este lugar tuve que enviarlo en una búsqueda riesgosa. Cuando regreso comprobé que mí devoto amante escapó a mi control y recupero los recuerdos que desaparecieron al cambiar el tiempo, no solo fue eso, el muy insolente construyó un dispositivo propio con el cual hackeó mi máquina, corrigiendo lo que modifique en su dimensión y regresándome a mi propia dimensión sin poder hacer nada— relato con un tono de furia homicida gélida en la voz— Se arrastro a los pies de su esposa pidiendo disculpas y engendrando hijos con ella a la menor oportunidad, como si con ello lograra borrar nuestras noches de pasión. En mi intento de regresar para vengarme fue cuando llego aquel edificio y bloqueo mi equipo, pero regreso a la normalidad cuando secuestraste a Ash. Hasta entonces no pude comunicarme, ni enviarte un mensaje cuando llegaste a estropearlo todo, o te habría advertido del dispositivo de Clemont, con el cual seguramente te quito al primigenio, o de la alianza de hijas de Ash que intentaban lo mismo— termino de explicar luciendo pensativa por aquellos sucesos, pero también logro su objetivo de distraer a su socio para que no localizara al primigenio que se encontraba bastante cerca en la dimensión donde acababa de perderlo.

Lysson: — ¡Es suficiente, te enviare los datos que tengo y esperaré que envíes los tuyos!— exclamó con un gruñido, cegado por la furia que sentía contra los responsables de su derrota— ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a presentarte sin invitación en mi presencia!— con aquel último grito termino la conferencia.

Lusamine: — Pero que descortés— reclamo con genuina indignación agitando su largo cabello rubio luego que la imagen de su socio desapareció— Espero que me seas de utilidad y logres encontrar los otros fragmentos por mí— hablo para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia la imagen holográfica de Clemont— En cuanto a ti… Cuando logre encontrar un modo de regresar a tú dimensión y te ponga las manos encima, me suplicaras regresar a mi lado. Eso te lo garantizo— se cruzo de brazos mientras amenazaba a la imagen de su antiguo amante.

* * *

Un joven Ash Ketchum de trece años de edad se encontraba débil y sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente, tratando de abrir los ojos para notar que se encontraba flotando en algún lugar desconocido para él, todo lo que lograba ver era un gran manto blanco a su alrededor como si se encontrara dentro de una nube helada.

La sensación de frio intenso que lo azotó hasta hace solo unos momentos todavía lo hacía temblar y entumecía sus músculos, pero desaparecía gradualmente al mismo tiempo que la temperatura del lugar ascendía. Aún debilitado y sin saber qué demonios fue lo que pasó o como llego a ese lugar, disponía de la conciencia necesaria para preocuparse por los problemas que sin duda se avecinaban a la vuelta de la esquina por la muchacha que se encontraba abrazándolo por la espalda y tarareaba una canción, no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de una muchacha y que no era Mikuru.

Lo último que recordaba con claridad era el abrazo que le dio a Mikuru, la hija que tendría en el futuro si se enamoraba de Misty o si dejaba que el afecto que sentía por ella se transformara en amor, de algún modo que no entendía observo los recuerdos del pasado de la muchacha y el gran sufrimiento que la aquejaba, no pudo quedarse quieto sin hacer nada así que se armo de valor para consolarla, pero hasta él se sorprendió que lo hiciera con un abrazo. Luego de eso tuvo una ligera charla con los padres de la entrenadora, quienes no eran otros más que él mismo en su versión adulta y Misty también luciendo más adulta, después de todo pasaron dieciocho años; charla que se convirtió en un interrogatorio violento que finalizo en un anciano extraño llevándolo a un lugar desconocido, y finalmente un agujero apareció debajo suyo llevándolo al lugar donde se encontraba ahora mismo.

Para Ash fue un día muy agotador, y es que para él realmente fue solo un día. Primero las hermanas de Misty los contactaron telefónicamente antes de mediodía y le pidieron a su compañera de viaje que asumiera el cargo de Líder de Gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste, por lo cual tuvieron que separarse, y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no tuvo tiempo para comprender el gran malestar que le produjo la noticia y la despedida de su amiga que siguió después durante el atardecer. Inmediatamente luego de aquello un gran dolor le hizo desmayarse y separarse de su compañero Pikachu, despertando sólo en un mundo extraño y conociendo a Mikuru, repitiendo el suceso al menos cuatro veces en lo que suponía era una alucinación ya que esa muchacha lo golpeo, desvistió, acoso sexualmente y acuso de ser un miembro del Equipo Rocket. Al anochecer se encontró con su madre, Delia, quien le brindo calma y consuelo, pero duro poco al enterarse en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak que pasaron dieciocho años de lo que él creía era el presente. Con Mikuru todavía dudando de él y recriminándole las cosas indebidas que hizo para salvarla, terminaron discutiendo y provocando que todo el Laboratorio terminara flotando sobre una ciudad montañosa. Luego de varias noticias y una pequeña rabieta suya contra Clemont, termino abrazando a aquella entrenadora de cabello naranja cuando el sol se encontraba en el punto más alto indicando la llegada del mediodía.

Ash: — ¿Q-Q-Q-Qui…én…r-r-res…?— preguntó en un susurro llamando la atención de la muchacha, se encontraba demasiado débil para hablar siquiera, y el escalofrío que aún recorría su cuerpo no le permitía articular una sola palabra. Pero el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta necesitaba respuestas, inmediatamente, sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ya que sentía una enorme inquietud por el bienestar de Mikuru, y no entendía porque pensaba en ella en ese momento.

¿?: — Al fin despertaste, estaba preocupada— dijo con un tono de alivio en la voz— Tranquilízate, acabará pronto Ash. Puedo sentir el aura de todos regresando. Gracias a Arceus que llegaste a tiempo— comento con calma acercándose cariñosamente.

Ash: — _¿A qué te refieres?_ — intento preguntar, pero las palabras se quedaron en su mente debido al cansancio y oír aquella voz le confirmo que no se trataba de Mikuru. Se quedo quieto mientras poco a poco recuperaba la percepción de sus sentidos y la calidez en su cuerpo, su respiración se normalizaba y el vigor regresaba a su cuerpo, y a cada segundo que pasaba se sonrojaba más y más debido a que notó que se encontraba desnudo, y lo peor de todo era que la muchacha a su espalda también se encontraba desnuda. Con un gran sobresalto y un sonrojo que le cubrió el cuerpo entero intento separarse de aquella cercanía.

Fue malo que Mikuru lo desvistiera mientras estaba inconsciente, pero hasta ella tuvo la decencia de dejarle el bóxer puesto, a pesar que tenían rasgaduras sospechosas, y de alejarse lo suficiente para no correr el riesgo de terminar embarazada. Esa era la forma como Ash entendía que funcionaban las cosas, claro que ese era un resumen de la charla que le dio su madre durante veinte minutos, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado concentrado debatiendo mentalmente sobre con cuál de los iniciales de Kanto iniciar su viaje Pokémon para prestarle atención. Y ya que nadie le corrigió su entendimiento en tres años de viaje, entonces suponía que estaba en lo correcto.

¿?: — ¡Espera!— exclamo sorprendida sujetando con firmeza al muchacho de cabellos color azabache— ¡Oye!… Nghh… ¡No te muevas!— exigió con enfado y un ligero rubor en el rostro debido a los roces que se generaban entre sus cuerpos por esos movimientos— ¡Te dije que pronto terminaremos!— intento razonar con el muchacho.

Ash: — ¡N-Na-da de e-so!— pronunció atemorizado en el tono de voz más alto que pudo mientras agitaba los brazos y las piernas para huir, su estremecimiento se debía a la vergüenza y los nervios, sobre todo al imaginarse la mirada de decepción en el rostro de Mikuru. Darse cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en ella fue suficiente para aumentar su nerviosismo al máximo— ¡N-No quiero s-ser descortés, p-pero somos m-muy jóvenes! ¡Y-Y ni s-siquiera te c-conozco!— explicó con calma, sujetando las manos de su captora y jalándolas para intentar liberarse. No era ser padre lo que le aterraba, sino que no conocía a quien sería la madre.

¿?: — ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Y creo que no quiero enterarme!— exclamo con evidente enfado e indignación, no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera. Según Bianca, una de sus hermanas interdimensionales, aquel debería ser el primigenio, el primer Ash que fue obligado a viajar en el tiempo y quien tendría en conocimiento necesario para detener todo este embrollo, y lo más importante, él debería estar reparando su dimensión con su energía espacio/temporal. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que quizás hubo un error, pero la esperanza de que todo parecía estar bien la hizo pensar que tal vez se golpeo la cabeza y sufría una ligera amnesia— M-Me llamo Michelle, soy la hija de Miette en esta dimensión. Bianca te envió para evitar que este mundo fuera destruido. Recuérdalo tú eres el primigenio…— comenzó a explicar rogando que pronto recuperara la memoria, pero fue interrumpida.

Ash: — ¡No te conozco, ni conozco a nadie con ese nombre!— exclamo con voz atronadora, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero hace mucho que faltaba poco para que terminaran de crear vida. De repente, al estar recordando a Mikuru contra su voluntad, recordó a Sara y el Ash que era su novio, entonces unió las pistas y se apresuro a hablar para que la muchacha no cometiera un grave error— ¡No soy tú Ash…!— dejo de hablar un momento al tratar de decir " _Ni el de nadie_ ", pero no fue capaz de hacerlo— ¡Hace apenas un día que me vi enredado en esta locura! ¡No soy de quien te enamoraste y con quien deseas tener un bebe!— declaró con la respiración agitada, pudo sentir como los forcejeos de su captora cesaban y esperaba que lo soltara antes que fuera tarde.

Michelle: — ¡¿QUË?!— la decepción que sentía se vio opacada por la duda de que todo parecía estar funcionando bien, y además aquella declaración sobre "tener bebes" le helo la sangre y la puso en alerta, no le tomo ni un segundo imaginar que la razón para que ese Ash intentaba desesperadamente librarse de su agarre era porque quería abusar de ella como recompensa por su ayuda; pero no podía dar marcha atrás, ella era una guardiana del aura y su deber era salvar a los inocentes. Temblando violentamente de miedo por la lujuria de aquel muchacho que resultaba ser su padre joven, decidió proseguir con su misión sin importar las consecuencias— ¡N-No importa. Por el bien de todos debemos terminar lo que empezamos!— declaró tratando de sonar segura provocando nuevamente la histeria del muchacho, sin previo aviso movió la cabeza hacia atrás agitando su largo cabello azul para ganar impulso y cabeceó a Ash en la nuca para noquearlo.

* * *

Mikuru observaba aturdida el lugar donde Ash acababa de desaparecer, se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo extendiendo la mano paralizada en el momento que intento sujetar el brazo de la versión joven de su padre. A su alrededor todos conversaban alarmadamente, pero no le interesaba para nada de lo que hablaban, incluso la voz de su padre Satoshi, un Ash de 31 años de edad, y su madre Misty no lograban hacerla reaccionar.

No pudo alcanzarlo por un par de segundos, de lo contrario habría sujetado la mano de aquel entrenador pervertido para evitar que fuera raptado o ir junto a él hacia lo desconocido. Pero no pudo hacerlo debido al agarre que su tía Daisy y su tío Tracey hicieron para que no intentara nada imprudente. Si no hubiese sido por ellos habría llegado a tiempo.

Le era raro recordar cómo sucedieron las cosas hasta ese momento; el miedo de estar a punto de ser atrapada en el mundo inverso, el terror de tener a un pervertido restregándose contra su trasero aprovechándose de su agotamiento; la alegría que la invadió cuando se entero que ese pervertido de cabello color azabache era su padre joven y que no tendría que pelear con su madre por el amor de su padre, luego se olvido de ese hecho debido a una anomalía tiempo/espacio que aprisiono sus recuerdos; mientras discutía con impostor frente a su abuela, Delia, y en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak recordaba sentir cierta satisfacción de provocar el enfado de ese falso Ash tachándolo de miembro del Equipo Rocket, y también logro sentir una ligera alegría de que un muchacho tuviera el valor de hablarle a pesar de haber recibido sus golpes; mientras peleaba con su hermana interdimensional, Sara, logro recobrar los recuerdos aprisionados, pero la furia que sentía en ese momento por el secuestro de su madre opacaron ese recuerdo de felicidad; para ese momento sus emociones eran un caos, pensó que el amor apasionado por su padre era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar cualquier obstáculo, pero comprobó que era tan frágil que podían hacerla olvidarlo en cualquier momento, a su confusión se sumo la noticia que tendría un hermano en unos meses y la ternura de Ash, a quien decidió dejar de pensar en él de forma afectuosa, cuando se acerco a ella para hacerla reír al notar su estado de ánimo; desde ese instante cada vez que intentaba olvidar a ese entrenador pervertido que no tenía ningún parecido con su padre, porque hacia rabietas como un niño, él se encargaba de hacerle recordar que se encontraba ahí, golpeó al Ash novio de Sara para evitar que la besara, la observo con reproche cuando Sara hablo en voz alta sobre el amor prohibido que ambas sentían por su padre, atacó con su perversión a cada mujer adulta del lugar para terminar besándola a la fuerza, y finalmente la consoló con un abrazo luego que recordó al idiota que le hizo tanto daño en el pasado.

La tibieza que sintió durante aquel abrazo era parte de su aturdimiento; recordaba sentirse tan protegida y segura en los brazos de ese muchacho de cabello color azabache, porque en ese momento dejo de ser su padre joven o un reemplazo de su padre, se transformó en un hombre de su edad que acababa de conocer y que también conocía desde hace bastante tiempo.

Deseaba con ansias sentir aquella calidez nuevamente, pero al haber desaparecido su Ash jamás podría hacerlo.

¿? — ¡NO, NO, NO!— los gritos desesperados de una niña fueron lo suficientemente desgarradores para sacar a Mikuru de su aturdimiento y que buscara con la mirada a quien sufría tanto— ¡¿PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ?! ¡¿PORQUE AÚN EXISTES?!— para sorpresa de Mikuru, la niña de cabello rubio que lloraba desconsoladamente y gritaba a todo pulmón parecía estar sufriendo por su sola presencia.


	18. Capítulo 18: Batalla por Kalos parte3

**Capítulo 18: Batalla por Kalos parte3**

El caos que reinaba dentro el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, el cual flotaba sobre Ciudad Fractal, se intensificaba, los residentes del edificio todavía trataban de procesar que el Ash que manoseaba a Mikuru fuera arrastrado hacia una grieta interdimensional por una fuerza invisible y desapareciera. Por otro lado, el monitor que los comunicaba con el profesor Clemont, de esa dimensión, les mostraba que un gran número de muchachas y varios Ash jóvenes cayeron sobre el inventor y su esposa aturdiéndolos momentáneamente.

Y ahora, un grupo de muchachas desconocidas aparecieron de la nada en el interior del laboratorio, todas con una mirada sombría y evidente nerviosismo, de entre ellas una entrenadora de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, ojos color chocolate, de aproximadamente diez años de edad, luciendo un vestido de una pieza color blanco y botas blancas, observaba a Mikuru sin poder creer lo que veía, y luego procedió a gritar un sinfín de reclamos por la existencia de la pelinaranja confundiendo más a todos.

¿?: — ¿PORQUE NO TE RINDES Y SOLO DESAPARECES?— aquel grito lleno de angustia también irradiaba una rabia enorme por parte de la rubia.

Mientras tanto sus acompañantes, una muchacha de diez años de edad de cabello azul, otra de la misma edad de piel morena y cabello color verde y, la menor de todas, una niña morena de aparentemente siete años de edad de cabello color negro con algunos mechones rojos, todas ellas vestidas con el mismo uniforme que consistía en una camiseta de manga corta, chaleco sin mangas, short cortos y botas de color blanco, colocaron varios aparatos en el suelo, los cuales generaron una barrera apresando a todos dentro del laboratorio a excepción de Mikuru, luego sacaron a unos Pokémon desconocidos, y realmente extraños para todos, de sus Pokéball.

Mikuru se sorprendió como todos al observar a esos Pokémon. ¿Pero realmente eran Pokémon? La forma humanoide que mostraban era perturbadora y parecían dispuestos a atacar incluso a sus entrenadoras si no fuera por los aparatos que tenían en el cuello y los electrocutaban para que obedecieran sus ordenes.

Pero la atención de la pelinaranja no estaba dirigida a aquellos intrusos. No. Su mente se encontraba enfocada en la desaparición de Ash, su Ash, el muchacho viajero del tiempo de cabellos color azabache que conoció en el mundo inverso, y no dejaba de pensar en los posibles peligros que podría estar enfrentando y debía ir a ayudarlo en seguida para traerlo de regreso a su lado...

Con un súbito sonrojo Mikuru se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que se encontraba por el bienestar del muchacho que la reconforto con un abrazo, y rápidamente se repitió que solo lo hacía por tratarse de su padre, en su versión joven, además de que le debía un favor por haberla ayudado en el mundo inverso… Aquel recuerdo de indebida cercanía con Ash, que en un principio la encolerizaba, ahora le causaba una preocupante ansiedad por repetir ese evento. Y para alejar esos pensamientos comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, resquebrajándola por la fuerza del impacto y preocupando a todos los que la observaban.

¿?: — No intenten nada y no los atacaremos— explico la entrenadora de cabello azul apartando la mirada del espectáculo que armaba la muchacha de cabello color naranja, su voz sonaba apagada y parecía esforzarse, al igual que las demás miembros de su equipo, para no mirar a Satoshi, nombre impuesto al Ash de treinta y un años, e ignoraban los reclamos de toda la gente que capturaron.

Misty: — ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Libérennos ahora mismo!— la sirena de Ciudad Celeste golpeaba la barrera con fuerza comenzando a preocuparse por su hija y su esposo, a pesar de ser unas niñas, aquellas desconocidas parecían ser parte de alguna organización similar al Equipo Rocket, y no deseaba que la experiencia de casi perder a su familia se repitiera.

Sara: — ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Acaso no son nuestras hermanas también?— la pregunta de la entrenadora de Kalos denotaba su preocupación, ya que esa la única forma en la que alguien podía llegar a aquel edificio, y por más que buscara no lograba ver a ningún Ash junto a esas nuevas hermanas interdimensionales y eso le hacía sentir un frio helado en la espalda.

¿?: — ¡ **CALLENSEEEE**!— gritó la rubia con todas sus fuerzas agitando su largo cabello mientras se tapaba ambos oídos para no escuchar aquellas mentiras— ¡TODOS SUS MUNDOS SON ABERRACIONES QUE DEBEN SER BORRADAS! ¡Y CUANDO LO LOGREMOS, MI ABUELA LUSAMINE ARREGLARA TODO ESTO!... ¡TODO LO QUE TÚ DESTRUISTE!— grito con furia asesina señalando a Mikuru, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo, y sin más comenzó a correr en dirección a su malvada hermana interdimensional de cabellos color naranja dispuesta a tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al ver que esa extraña muchacha se acercaba a ella de manera violenta, Mikuru no tuvo más opción que dejar su meditación y prepararse para la pelea. Ambas lanzaron un golpe para iniciar el combate, preparándose para el contraataque y planeando su siguiente movimiento, pero ninguna pudo tocar a su oponente. Como si fueran fantasmas, cada una atravesó a la otra y cayeron al suelo debido al desequilibrio que la sorpresa les produjo; Mikuru logro suavizar su caída, pero la misteriosa entrenadora rubia se estrello estrepitosamente de cara contra el suelo golpeándose el rostro. Al mismo tiempo las otras niñas misteriosas comenzaron a inquietarse por aquella sorpresa durante su primera misión fuera de su mundo para vengar la muerte de su padre.

A pesar de ser enemigas, Mikuru se apresuro a intentar ayudar a su oponente debido al cambio en la forma de ser de su pequeña hermana interdimensional, de pronto aquella rubia parecía una niña asustada y avergonzada tratando de parecer valiente. Pero al notar su cercanía la rubia se apresuro a alejarse unos pasos preparándose para continuar con el combate.

¿?— ¿Q-Q-Que fue lo que hiciste?— pregunto la rubia intrigada, le parecía imposible que aquella detestable pelinaranja pudiera activar la energía espacio/tiempo sin necesidad de su Ash, por lo que sin duda debería estar usando algún invento nefasto del Equipo Rocket— N-No importa que truco sucio utilices. No perderé frente a una secuaz del Equipo Rocket— anuncio destellando una furia gélida en sus palabras.

* * *

Luego de una repentina e inesperada caída que la dejo inconsciente, Bianca Ketchum, hija de Ash y Bonnie Ketchum, se encontraba inmersa en una pesadilla donde su Ash le era arrebatado por su hermana mayor Hinata. Por más que intentaba alcanzarlo la pequeña inventora no lograba avanzar un solo milímetro y Hinata desapareció con su premio esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo. Luego todo cambió y apareció frente a un jardín donde su padre, luciendo bastante triste, estaba vestido de gala casándose con una mujer desconocida envuelta en sombras. En cuanto su deprimido padre colocó el anillo en el dedo de la tétrica mujer, Bianca se aterro al notar que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. Finalmente la imagen de Michelle, la hermana que intentaban salvar luego del fracaso en su misión de ayudarla, junto a Cindy, desapareciendo en medio de un remolino de obscuridad, al cual ella también era arrastrada, la hicieron gritar de terror.

El grito de Bianca resonó en la habitación. Agitada y temerosa se sentó bruscamente intentando que sus sentidos le indicaran el lugar donde se encontraba. Lo primero que noto fueron los brazos de un Ash a su alrededor en su intento de continuar protegiéndola a pesar de estar inconsciente; antes de sacar conclusiones, como en otras ocasiones, reviso la gorra del muchacho y para su alegría la letra "B" era distinguible, confirmándole que se trataba del héroe que la rescato del mundo inverso y de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada, no solo por tratarse de una versión joven de su padre. Sin perder tiempo se lanzo a besar a su Ash, en parte para olvidar el mal sabor de boca que le dejo aquella pesadilla y para verificar que todo fuera real, además de aprovechar para premiar y curar a su héroe.

A pesar de su corta edad la pequeña inventora intensifico el beso como en ocasiones anteriores, logrando darle un sueño agradable a su prometido, titulo que era guardado celosamente en secreto de su padre y familia materna para que no intentaran poner tras las rejas al entrenador que llego del pasado. Lo cual era irónico ya que su padre pasó por lo mismo cuando su tío Clemont y su abuelo Meyer descubrieron el romance que su padre, Ash, tenía a escondidas con su madre, Bonnie.

La escena romántica no paso desapercibida por los únicos adultos en la habitación de hotel, quienes tras recuperar la conciencia observaron desconcertados al grupo de muchachos que les cayó encima; reconociendo a Hinata y Marian, las hijas de Ash que conocían tras su visita a esa dimensión tiempo atrás, y topándose con aquella muestra de afecto indecente de una niña pequeña. Debido al shock no prestaban atención a la pantalla donde otras desconocidas niñas causaban un gran alboroto con su repentina aparición en el interior del Laboratorio.

Iris: — ¡JA! ¡Lo sabia! ¡"Para mí solo es un amigo…"! ¡Ya me escuchara esa pequeña arpía cuando…!— la entrenadora dragón se percató de la expresión de aterrada sorpresa en el rostro de su esposo y dejando por un momento sus planes para destruir a su querida cuñada, se acercó preocupada al lado de Clemont, quien parecía haberse petrificado por la escena— ¿Te encuentras bien cariño?— pregunto con calma.

Clemont: — E-Estoy. BIEN. Pero míralos cariño… ¿B-B-Bon-nnie?— el inventor de Kalos era incapaz de procesar la imagen que tenía frente a él. Su cerebro se negaba a aceptar aquella realidad, aunque aquella era una posibilidad y su hermana pequeña no estaba exenta de crecer y formar una familia, la sola idea de que su mejor amigo, Ash Ketchum, profanara la inocencia de su hermanita le provocaba un corto circuito cerebral. Ya que por toda la información que logro reunir de cada una de las hijas de Ash, susodicho ex amigo y traidor llevo a la cama a cada futura esposa de turno en menos de un año de terminar su viaje. Por lo cual, su hermanita apenas hubiera tenido nueve años cuando Ash comenzó a tener relaciones sex…— **¡NOOOOOO! ¡NONONONONONONONO! M-Mi invento debe haber traído a Bonnie por error e hizo que rejuveneciera. Si nohayotraformadeexplicaresto… ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo jovencita? ¡Ya tienes 22 años. Aléjate de él inmediatamente!** — la voz del inventor sonaba estruendosa mientras negaba rotundamente con la cabeza, su mirada estaba ensombrecida y la luz que reflejaban sus gafas era de un color escarlata.

Bianca reconoció la voz iracunda de su tío y rápidamente volteó para encontrarse con una escena sacada de los relatos de su madre Bonnie, cuando descubrieron el amorío secreto que disfrutaba con su padre. Sin embargo, lo que la dejo en shock fue la mujer que evidentemente era su esposa e intentaba tranquilizarlo. Esperaba ver a su tierna tía Korrina, como en varias dimensiones que visito antes, pero en lugar de ella se encontraba la mujer que, según su madre, era la más salvaje e infantil que pudiera cruzarse en el camino de su tío Clemont. Personalmente no tenia nada en contra de la Maestra Dragón de Unova, además Irina le caía bien, pero era raro ver a esa pareja.

Irina: — ¡MAMÁ!— la pequeña morena despertó súbitamente con el estruendo de aquel hombre aterrador de cabello rubio y gafas, pero al reconocer a su madre luego de no haberla visto tanto tiempo no dudo en correr a su lado para abrazarla— ¡Estas bien! ¡Al fin pude regresar!— no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas de felicidad se asomaran por su rostro mientras apretujaba con afecto a su querida madre recibiendo un abrazo nervioso por parte de la asombrada mujer.

La interrupción de Irina no solo petrifico nuevamente a Clemont, sino que también sobrecargo tanto su cerebro que el inventor cayó desmayado al suelo. Pues aquella era la muchacha que Clemont siempre temió conocer, porque significaba que Ash le quito a su amada esposa en otra dimensión, un hecho que lo enfurecía severamente, pero que no tenia derecho a reclamar por la aventura que tuvo con Lusamine, y ahora además de todo eso debía soportar que su amigo se propaso con su querida e inocente hermanita. Una sobrecarga de emociones que el inventor no pudo soportar.

Aquella interrupción y el desmayo de su tío hicieron que Bianca finalmente notara el extraño aparato que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la habitación, una invención de tu tío sin duda y seguramente era la causa de su llegada a ese lugar, además ese aparato usaba aquellos cristales que encontraron durante sus viajes interdimensionales extrayendo eficientemente la energía espacio/tiempo que contenían sin causar una gran explosión. La esperanza de ayudar a Michelle opaco momentáneamente la vergüenza que la pequeña inventora sentía en ese momento, si se apresuraba quizás podría arreglar todos los problemas que los agobiaban. Sin perder tiempo se acerco al invento de su tío dispuesta a realizar su jugada final.

Clemont: — ¡No toques eso Bonnie, es peligroso!— la voz del inventor recobró su fortaleza cuando despertó y observo a su pequeña hermana acercándose a aquel dispositivo experimental. Si bien logro duplicar la tecnología que Lusamine le obligo a recomponer, a base de noches llenas de lujuria y pasión de las cuales se arrepentía, no estaba seguro de los peligros que albergaba.

Bianca: — ¡Por favor, tío Clemont! N-No seas tan inocente. Sabes perfectamente quien soy…— la pequeña inventora observo fijamente a su tío para que notara los ojos color chocolate que poseía para que reaccionara, luego la pequeña presiono los botones en su mochila liberando los brazos Ambipon que invento, logrando que el inventor de Kalos entrara en cortocircuito nuevamente mientras manipular aquel aparato para entender su funcionamiento— Y-Y n-nada de l-lo que viste hace u-un momento f-fue con m-motivos lujuriosos, s-solo intentaba c-curar a mi Ash. NADA MÁS— el intento desesperado de la pequeña rubia para librarse de problemas olvidando que Clemont acababa de desmayarse le provocó una satisfactoria e inquietante sonrisa burlona a Iris mientras esta reconfortaba a Irina, y en ese momento Bianca entendió porque aquella mujer le desagradaba tanto a su madre.

Mientras Bianca trabajaba con el rostro totalmente sonrojado e Irina continuaba abrazando a Iris, Marian, Hinata y Cindy comenzaban a despertar al igual que todos los Ash en la habitación.

Los gritos de una discusión acalorada entre dos muchachas a través del monitor que mostraba lo que sucedía en el Laboratorio flotante del Profesor Oak hicieron que todos los que recuperaron la conciencia observaran el aparato de imágenes con inquietud.

* * *

Michelle: — Lo siento, lo siento. No tengo alternativa…— La guardiana del aura no dejaba de repetir sus disculpas con el muchacho de cabello color azabache. Era su padre, o al menos un duplicado de su padre joven que viajo a través del espacio tiempo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le robaba su energía para salvar su mundo, para deshacer toda la destrucción que el Equipo Rocket hizo. Y existía la posibilidad de que el destruido fuera a ser ese Ash Ketchum ya que no parecía ser el primigenio, el Ash cuyo viaje nunca empezó, pero que igualmente conocería todo lo ocurrido durante sus aventuras. No había tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias y por eso Michelle se aferraba a la esperanza de que sus hermanas interdimensionales la ayudarían.

Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, Ash se encontraba agotado y finalmente dejo de forcejear para separarse de aquella misteriosa muchacha que lo sujetaba por la espalda y con quien en ese momento consumaba el acto para crear una nueva vida: Pasar toda la noche juntos, desnudos y abrazados. Todavía continuaban flotando en medio de un gran espacio luminoso rodeado de extrañas nubes blancas, pero le parecía un lugar oscuro y frio. No lograba entender porque su captora deseaba tener un hijo con él, pero seguramente tenia algo que ver con todas esas cosas de salvar a su mundo que no dejaba de repetir.

La imagen del rostro decepcionado de Mikuru no dejaba de rondar la mente del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. El rostro enfurecido de su madre, Delia, el rostro asesino de Misty, la madre de Mikuru, y el rostro extrañamente feliz de su contraparte adulta también lo asolaban, pero era la imagen de Mikuru la que le apuñalaba el corazón, y no lograba entender porque.

Michelle Ketchum solo se concentraba en manipular la energía espacio/tiempo que poseía el Ash que mantenía prisionero, no sabia cuanto tardaría en desaparecer o explotar, y no es que ya lo hubiera hecho antes, solo eran las suposiciones que Clemont y Bianca mencionaron cuando fueron a ayudarla especificando que solo el primigenio podría resistir que le robaran tanto poder.

Repentinamente la gravedad regreso y reclamo el control sobre los dos jóvenes que flotaban despreocupadamente, obligándolos a caer sobre un duro y frio suelo de concreto que acababa de aparecer de la nada. El aire a su alrededor empezó a quemarles la piel, un estruendo desconocido provocaba un devastador terremoto, pero en lugar de destruir parecía estar reconstruyéndolo todo. Finalmente todo termino tan rápido como empezó, dejando los cuerpos desnudos de ambos jóvenes tendidos en el suelo.

La primera en levantarse fue Michelle, gracias a su entrenamiento de guardiana del aura poseía una gran resistencia física, e inmediatamente uso su aura para sentir los alrededores y así lograr ver lo que había más allá de aquella cúpula de cristal en la que se encontraban y los muros a su alrededor con el logotipo del Equipo Rocket.

Michelle: — ¡Funciono! ¡FUNCIONO!— la peliazul se emociono al sentir el aura de algunos Pokémon. El plan arriesgado que llevo a cabo con ayuda de sus hermanas logro restaurar su mundo, también demostró que ese Ash era el primigenio, y si todo salió a la perfección sus padres, la línea de tiempo, y quizás el Ash que la ayudo en el mundo inverso, todo se habría restaurado. Pero no respiraría aliviada hasta encontrar a sus padres a salvo y casados— Es muy pronto para cantar victoria. Primero debo salir de aquí…— tras esas palabras, y sin perder la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, reunió toda su fuerza y lanzo un golpe al muro de cristal, sin embargo, lo único que logro romper fueron algunos huesos de su mano.

Ash: — ¡O-Oye! Ponte tu ropa— exclamo avergonzado, lanzándole las ropas femeninas que aparecieron de repente a su lado mientras se colocaba las suyas. El tono de su voz era serio por todas las preguntas que tenia acerca de la crianza del hijo que tendrían.

Michelle: — ¿Eh?— se sobresalto por el tono demasiado serio que el muchacho de cabello azabache mostraba al hablar, y entonces recordó la recompensa que el primigenio impuso por la ayuda: Tener un hijo juntos…— E-E-Es-pp-pera ¿A-acassso quiiier-es rrrre-alm-mente que yo…?— los nervios y la vergüenza la enrojecieron de pies a cabeza, tomo la ropa e intento cubrirse con ella sin entender porque quería que se la pusiera si él se la quitaría en un momento… Con lo ojos desorbitado comprendió cual era la razón.

Ash: — Apresúrate…— exigió de mala gana terminando de colocarse la ropa, le dio la espalda a la muchacha para darle privacidad y observo aquella cúpula que los encerraba. Tras un breve vistazo no le quedo duda que era la misma habitación en la que termino con la Misty adulta cuando viajaron a través de las dimensiones. Y en este momento realmente no le importaba nada de eso.

Michelle no podía dejar de temblar mientras se colocaba sus prendas interiores, todo el entrenamiento que tuvo durante su vida no la preparo para ese momento, pero su mundo estaba a salvo y una promesa debía respetarse, el honor de los guardianes del aura era inquebrantable. Controlando su agitada respiración intento imaginar que se encontraba a solas con su padre como siempre deseo, si perder su virginidad era el precio por haber salvado su mundo entonces lo valdría. Sobre todo porque fue su culpa que su Ash terminara siendo destruido por Giovanni.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos luego de unos instantes; la muchacha de cabello azul se arrodillo respetuosamente agradeciendo la ayuda dispuesta a aceptar lo que creía estaba a punto de ocurrir; el muchacho de cabello azabache observo inquieto a su captora y comenzó a preguntar sobre lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Michelle: — E-Espera un momento— la peliazul interrumpió al reflejo joven de su padre, sentía a la vez un gran alivio y una gran pena por la inocencia del muchacho. Los ojos color chocolate que Michelle heredo de su padre brillaron con un travieso color escarlata mientras trataba de resistirse a jugarle una broma a Ash, que era el instinto que heredo de su madre Miette— ¿Acaso crees que por solo estar abrazados y desnudos…? ppff… ¿Ten-Tendremos un hijo?— termino la frase resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas la risa que le provocaba. Pero ante la afirmación confusa de Ash no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada que le cortaba la respiración mientras le explicaba entre risas lo equivocado que estaba.

Ash: — ¿E-Entonces es así…? ¡ **Por favor deja de reírte**!— el muchacho de cabello azabache se sentía bastante tonto y avergonzado mientras finalmente entendía lo que su madre intento explicarle, pero no presto atención por fantasear con su viaje Pokémon. A pesar de estar rojo como un tomate y avergonzado como jamás lo estuvo en su vida, una parte de él respiraba con alivio por no haber traicionado a Mikuru.

Un ligero sonido en el cristal de la cúpula llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, acallando la risa de Michelle en el acto y provocándole un escalofrío de pánico a Ash debido a la sed de sangre que emanaba los ojos de la mujer que los observaba. Ash apenas reconoció a aquella mujer adulta, se trataba de Serena, pero la sonrisa maniática que expresaba la hacia irreconocible.

Michelle: — No. No, no, no ¿Qué significa esto?— cuestiono aterrorizada, aquella mujer siempre fue una molestia en la relación de sus padres, pero nunca la había visto de esa forma. Por lo cual aquello significaba que no restauraron el tiempo, sino que lo habían cambiado otra vez— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?— observo enfadada a su compañero de celda, la verdad era que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que ocurrió, pero culpar a alguien la tranquilizaba.

Serena: — ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una niña molesta y su novio?— pregunto juguetonamente, pero cada palabra impregnaba peligro inminente— ¡¿Eres tu Ash?!— cuestiono emocionada aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa maniática— ¿Reviviste para dejarme aniquilarte de nuevo…? El señor Lysson se pondrá feliz— exclamo con anhelo ladeando la cabeza. De un solo golpe rompió toda la cúpula de cristal que Michelle no pudo sobrepasar.

La mujer pelimiel se lanzo sobre el joven Ash, pero este fue rescatado por la muchacha peliazul. Esto molesto a Serena sobremanera y redirigió su ataque contra Michelle, la hija de Miette utilizo su aura para aumentar su fuerza, pero aun así la mujer enemiga era demasiado fuerte.

Michelle: — ¡Atácala!— exclamo molesta mirando a Ash, quien ante la orden comenzó a buscar desenfrenadamente sus Pokéball en los bolsillo y solo entonces recordó que ninguno de sus compañeros viajo a esa bizarra aventura— ¿No sabes pelear sin tus Pokémon?— pregunto exasperada esquivando un nuevo ataque, incluso los Ash de Bianca e Irina conocían lo básico en defensa personal o manipular su aura luego de pelear para librarse de su encierro.

Ash: — No quiero lastimarla— respondió indignado y desafiante, la idea de usar los puños para atacar a otra persona le era inimaginable, claro que si se tratara del idiota que se burlo de los sentimientos de Mikuru u algún otro sujeto que intentara besarla seria otra historia. Cuando sintió la mirada psicótica de la mujer sobre él, hizo lo único que podía. Correr.

Michelle observo como ese Ash huía con Serena adulta pisándole los talones, no podía hacer otra cosa ya que se encontraba lastimada. El muchacho de cabello color azabache mostraba una gran agilidad y buenos reflejos, a pesar de ser bastante torpe, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera capturado. Estaba bastante claro que no era el Ash primigenio, pero con toda la energía espacio/temporal que poseía… ¿Quién demonios era entonces? Fue la pregunta que se hizo Michelle mientras concentraba su aura para sanar sus heridas.

* * *

La batalla entre humanos y Pokémon, en medio de una tormenta devastadora que era bloqueada por un escudo de energía, continuaba destruyendo el poblado donde se llevaba a cabo.

Mewtwo, el causante de aquella mega tormenta, hizo su aparición frente a los humanos que intentaban detenerlo. Sin ningún problema atravesó la barrera de energía que mantenía a raya a la tormenta que creó. Les daría a esos humanos la satisfacción de pelear bajo sus términos, pero la victoria estaba asegurada ya que nada podría detenerlo, ni a su ejército de Pokémon mejorados.

Sin ninguna presentación o formalidades, la pelea dio comienzo con rapidez.

Red apenas logro sobrepasar a los Pokémon que protegían al líder enemigo gracias a la ayuda de su Charizard. Leaf, su adorada hermana, a su lado lo cubría con ayuda de Venusaur para darle el mayor tiempo posible a Green hasta que su arma secreta estuviera lista.

El maestro Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, Red, se enfrentaba en una batalla de Charizards uno contra uno, observar a un Pokémon dándole órdenes a otro Pokémon le resultaba irreal, antinatural. El Charizard enemigo era un clon mejorado, la diferencia de poder y velocidad era abrumadora, pero el hombre de cabello castaño lograba compensar la situación con su experiencia y tácticas. Desafortunadamente la derrota era inminente, dos horas de intenso combate los tenían al filo del desmayo por agotamiento.

Mewtwo: — ¡Patéticos humanos!— comento con su voz psíquica cuando un grupo de aquella resistencia enemiga salió volando por una explosión que se genero con el choque de ataques, pero los afectados fueron los Pokémon que intentaron protegerlos— ¡Lo único que pueden hacer es esconderse mientras dejan que sus esclavos sean lastimados!— expreso con repudio ante aquella muestra de sometimiento voluntario por parte de los Pokémon que se negaban a seguirlo. Pero su monologo fue interrumpido por un ataque lanzallamas, el cual bloqueo sin esfuerzo usando sus poderes psíquicos.

Red: — ¡Deja de hablar, Monstruo! — el hermano mayor de Leaf se encontraba exhausto por usar su aura para proteger a los demás, pero su furia solo aumentaba con cada persona y Pokémon lastimado— ¡Tú lastimaste a miles de inocente en ambos bandos solo por tu egoísmo! ¡Castigaste al mundo entero por lo que te hizo el Equipo Rocket! ¿Acaso crees que tu sufrimiento fue diferente al de cualquier otro?— ahora fue el maestro Pokémon quien vio interrumpido su monologo al lanzar un aura esfera contra la bola de sombras con la cual su enemigo lo ataco, para luego evadir el ataque psíquico que el enfadado Pokémon intento darle por la espalda— Esa actitud me parece demasiado humana…— exclamo jadeando por el cansancio, tratando de provocar más al Pokémon artificial.

Mewtwo: — ¡Hm! Por lo visto algunos de los entrenadores lograron sobrevivir y regresar a salvo de la isla para darles esa información— comento recuperando la calma— ¡Eso explicaría la patética trampa en la que están intentando atraparme!— exclamo usando todo su poder para hacer levitar los aparatos que sintió por todo el pueblo en cuanto llego, aquella acción interrumpió la batalla que se desarrollaba en el lugar. Con un solo movimiento de sus manos cada máquina fue aplastada por la energía psíquica que poseía haciéndose añicos— Con esto su última esperanza quedo destruida— anuncio mostrando una ligera expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Pero al observar al impertinente humano que osaba enfrentarlo pudo notar la sonrisa victoriosa que ostentaba.

Leaf: — ¡ **Ahora Oak**!— grito con todas sus fuerzas al comunicador ahora que finalmente se presento su oportunidad.

El profesor Green Oak y su hijo Gary se encontraban listos y no tardaron en activar la sorpresa que le tenían reservado a aquel Pokémon.

Cada uno de los aparatos continuaba flotando debido a la energía psíquica que robaban de Mewtwo. Al darse cuenta el Pokémon clonado intento romper la conexión, pero era inútil, una espantosa sensación familiar de perder el control de sus poderes lo invadió. Los intentos de su ejército de clones de salvarlo eran frustrados por la resistencia quienes regresaron a la batalla renovados por el éxito de su plan.

Blue, la esposa de Green y madre de Gary, hizo su aparición sobrevolando el campo de batalla sobre su Fearow, llevando una pesada carga consigo. Se trataba de la antigua armadura que el Equipo Rocket usaba para mantener controlado al Pokémon Psíquico.

Mewtwo: — ¡NO SERE ESCLAVO DE NINGUN HUMANO DE NUEVO!— grito con todas sus fuerzas psíquicas provocando un leve terremoto. No le quedaba otra opción que destruir todo el pueblo junto a sus aliados y enemigos, quizás su propia vida, pero no regresaría a su vida anterior. La tormenta en el exterior perdía fuerza mientras el Pokémon Psíquico concentraba todo su poder en si mismo.

Red y Leaf intentaban detener la acción desesperada de Mewtwo tratando de atraparlo en una esfera de aura.

Este era el clímax de la batalla, todos prestaban atención al intento de autodestrucción de Mewtwo y al intento de los hermanos Ketchum por detenerlo mientras Blue aterrizaba.

La energía devastadora que se sentía en ese momento no era nada comparada con la fuerza aniquiladora que apareció de la nada, como si un volcán hubiera explotado bajo sus pies.

Red, Leaf, Blue, y el equipo de resistencia junto a Mewtwo y el ejército de Pokémon clonados se detuvieron en seco aterrados por la impresión que les causo sentir aquel peligro inminente.

En medio de aquel silencio desolador, el sonido de un intercambio de golpes comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, todos observaron como una casa en ruinas fue absorbida por una repentina obscuridad, al instante siguiente dos figuras aparecieron en ese mismo lugar.

Uno era un hombre adulto de cabello alborotado color azabache, piel morena, marcas de Z en las mejillas y ojos color caramelo, los cuales expresaban angustia y triunfo además de una calidez agradable. Sus pantalones de mezclilla, polera negra y chaleco azul sin mangas estaban bastante estropeados y algunas heridas en la piel se veían serias.

El otro individuo era difícil de definir si se trataba de un humano o un Pokémon. Definitivamente un humano no tendría cola, o la piel de color gris con algunas zonas de color violeta, o lanzaría ataques eléctrico como si fuera un Pikachu; pero exceptuando todos esos detalles sin duda se trataría de una persona adulta cualquiera de cabello alborotado color azabache usando un traje formal de color negro, la ropa de ese sujeto también se encontraba maltratada mostrando trozos faltantes donde la piel de su propietario parecía quemada. La mirada que lanzaba era fría y calculadora.

Ambos individuos bien podrían haber sido gemelos, si no se tomaba en cuenta sus obvias diferencias.

Mewtwo no lograba apartar la mirada del sujeto que presentaba características físicas similares a las suyas, sobre todo la mirada que este expresaba. Que le traía el recuerdo del humano que se jactaba de ser su amo y creador, el Líder del Equipo Rocket: Giovanni.


End file.
